


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Milk_2004



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally from Wattpad..., what the fuck am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 80,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_2004/pseuds/Milk_2004
Summary: (Originally posted on my Wattpad @/Milk_2004 but I thought eh why the fuck not)⚠️ Warning ⚠️Perhaps you shouldn't read if:❌ if you're squeamish❌ don't like swearing❌ don't like the mention of death❌ don't like the mention of abuse❌ don't like sexual references~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cold.That was how it began and that is how it will all end.On that October of 2023, you took the job no one wanted.What could possibly go wrong?It was in the cold winter, the one you knew well, that (Y/N) (L/N) lost their life.Trying their hardest to piece back the puzzle of a man long dead.Through the heartache and tragedy that the Fazbear brand brought you, how hard will it be to say goodbye?
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 174





	1. (Prologue) - In the cold it lay

Cold.  
That was all that was left, all that ever will be.  
For thirty years it was cold, for thirty years it was dark, for thirty years it was lonely.  
Sitting, waiting, it couldn't move. A monster that brought fear to those it eradicated now dead, in its own personal prison.

What a tragic fate.  
To live a cunning life of lies and torture, to be brought to its knees by their own creation.  
It seems almost funny.  
Yet it didn't laugh, it couldn't.  
It was long dead.  
Rotting in a place no one would look.  
Who would look for it?  
All those who had been lied to were gone now, long gone.  
It was only the monster and his cage of eternal darkness.

For thirty years its physical body and conscious mind were both trapped in 'limbo'. Being ripped away from each other, then put back together.  
For so long they screamed, it was the only thing it could do. Scream, in agony, fear, or pain, it didn't matter what.  
Something didn't want it to go.  
Wanted the monster to stay to live in pain and agony for what seemed to be the rest of eternity.

Alone, forever.  
Perhaps it was for the best.  
Perhaps this agony is exactly what it deserved.  
It couldn't feel anything but pain, the constant force of its body shifting in and out of existence, if this was what immortality felt like...  
Death felt like the better option.

The surrounding was consistent, no matter the time, day, season, or year. It was cold and dark.  
Yet a figure sometimes joined the monster, in its cage as it yelled and cried for help.  
Something stood in the darkness, just out of sight yet its presence loomed over everything, at first it seemed like one of the lost souls coming back, just to taunt the best one last time.  
Came to poke the bear, if you must.  
Yet something felt off about it, it couldn't be Charlotte, oh no...  
This was something new.  
What? Not sure yet...  
But... we have plenty of time to think about it...

Plenty of time...

Ple-Plenty of...

"Hey Scotty!"

Pl-Plenty of ti...

"We got one! A real one this time"

Ple-Ple...

"Oh fu- Yikes man... Big boys seen better days huh..."

Plea-Please he...

"C'mon, help me get it outta here..."

Please... Help me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Light.

Feeling.

Sound.

What...  
...  
What is this?

I-  
I'm alive?

Why?

What happened...

"Get up..." a child, a small girl spoke to him. The voice was familiar, yet he couldn't think enough to realize who exactly it was speaking to him.

Opening his eyes, well, at least he thought it was his eyes. Looking around slowly he saw how run down the surroundings were, was this hell? No, it looked like a Freddy's joint... Something worse?  
The building looked pasted together like a primary kids school project. Posters, fake and real, plagued the walls, the conflicting art styles made it look cheap, mainly because it most likely was.

"Get up." The voice repeated now louder and more demanding than before.  
His head shifted backward with a thunk as the back of his head hit the wall firmly.  
Looking at the source of the voice he saw her.

Charlotte.

Here to torture him even in death.  
In her marionette body she hung from the ceiling, a spirit, following him as if she were a shadow.  
"Up" she commanded, her face stayed unchanged, the lifeless glance of her dead eyes followed by the permanent grin her mask held.  
He tried to stand but was thrust back onto the tiles with shock, the first proper look at himself in thirty years.

He was stuck in the Spring Bonnie suit, the place he spent his best and worst moments in.  
What had he become, rotting slowly as time moved on? Why? What brought this upon him?  
Charlotte giggled as she watched her killer's panicked glances at his body. "Why so terrified?" She questioned "I gave you life! So you can live forever in that suit..." She paused as his gaze rested on her form "Just like the rest of us, you will know how it felt" she hovered off slowly into the hallway.

What!? "Wait!" He cried out, struggling to stand he used the walls as support. Following her as she dipped and danced around each corner of the endless maze.

This was insane. He couldn't possibly still be alive, could he? All that time in the void, he was still living. If you could call that 'living'.  
She halted in front of a window, staring out into the darkness.

Behind the glass was an office, a man sat behind the desk, keeping his eyes focused on the giant mustard bunny rather than the big mime puppet. Could he not see her? Was she just a spirit now, not even haunting a suit?

"Go say hello" Charlotte said blankly, he didn't move, giving her a look before starring right back at the guard.  
He panicked, clutching the phone like his life depended on it.

"Why?" He questioned the ghost, "Look how they react to you" she responded, pointing at the nervous wreck. "Now they see you as a monster too" he sighed in response.

Walking towards the open doorway the mix between muffled screaming and metal footsteps echoed through the building. "Hey!" He spoke to get the guards attention, he ignored the metal man and rocked back and forth in the corner, crying into his knees. "Sir. Calm down..." he waited for a response, when there was none, his anger grew.

"Are you listening to me?" He yelled to try to get the attention of the crying young man. He raised his arms slightly in rage. Charlotte laughed behind the glass. "What's so funny?" He spat at the spirit, "You're trapped" she said blankly.  
Chocking his head to the side in confusion. "Trapped in that suit, no one can hear you now, no one will ever be able to hear your screams of pain, fear, agony" something deep in his chest sank at these words "You can't talk to anyone but the rest of the souls and me... How do you feel?" She paused.

"How does it feel to be alone forever, to be dead to the rest of the world?"

"No..."

"No, no, no..."

"You! You can hear me can't you?" He squatted down to face the guard, who cried louder as he saw the creature had come closer.

"You have to hear me??" He pleaded "Please! I can't just be alone!" He begged the man to hear him but he sobbed into his pants

"Please... Ple-Please... Help me!"

The cries for help echoed into the shadows, no one answered them because no one could, even if they could, why would they?

Why would they help a monster?

Why would anyone help a murder?

Thunk

Thud

Silence 

A body hit the ground hard, blood dripped from the wall the dents in the tiles below. The lifeless gaze of the dead man below stared into the metal feet of a monster...

"Tell me..." Charlotte's voice rang out into the cracks in his mind.

"How does it feel to be... Trapped?"

(Word count: 1222)

<~ A/N ~ >

Bruh where am I


	2. Hospital

Early October - 2023  
————————————

You hated hospitals, yet at this time they seem to be the only peaceful place you can go.  
Your mother was sick. That's why you were in the hospital, you held her hand when she slept, rubbed it as she squirmed, her heartbeat was steady...

Good

You were the only one here, brother was out of state, tending to 'business' he was the responsible one, the one who has a wife and kids, the one who lived.  
Father... he's the last person I want to see here...

"Y/N? Sweetie?" Her voice was painful to listen to, like nails on a chalkboard. You snapped out of your daydream at the sound of your name, "Yes?" You said quietly, gripping mother's hand tighter, frightened of what would happen if you let go.

"What's that look for dear?" She questioned, "Just thinking..." you answered quietly just above a whisper, she frowned at this "Something else is bothering you, sweetheart, please tell me" she saw straight through me, as usual.

"Thinking about father" you admitted, she nodded. "Me too" she laughed lightly gripping your hand hard. She looked at the roof "But, we shouldn't dwell on the past sweetie, everyone deserves a second chance" she smiled warmly, looking me deep in the eyes. 'I get that but he used all his second chances'

"Hey! Be a good (daughter/son) and get me one of those bags of really bad jelly beans!" She squeezed my hand before letting go. Your hand was sweaty before you stood up, so you rubbed it along your pants.

"Why? They taste so bad!" you objected, they smelt bad too. "Oh hush! Get them, or I'll get them myself!" She shouldn't get out of bed "Okay, okay! Slow down I'm going" you gave in to your mother's demands and stretched before making my way down the hall, nurses passed by, you watched as some formed groups on the outskirts of the bathrooms, passing gossip to one another like Chinese whispers.

You reached the vending machine with a couple dollars in hand, spending your life savings on your mother's cravings... You chuckled at this. White, peach and liquorice... the best flavors... ew...

Clutching the shitty beans in hand you retreated to the chair you had left, you groaned as you sat down, it had gotten cold from the minutes you had left it behind...

How?!

Mother ate her beans in peace as you checked your phone:  
\- useless app  
\- useless app  
\- text from Scotty  
\- use-  
... wait...

Scotty was your best friend and 'boss'. You had known each other from college and something between you had just clicked. So when he had sent you an invite to join his dream of making an 'authentic' Freddy Fazbear Funhouse, you said 'heck yeah' and helped him every step of the way.

You didn't know much about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the place closed down at least five years before you were born, the whole missing children thing was interesting, but you didn't truly believe it until Scotty and the gang (including you) went to an abandoned restaurant, you didn't find anything major, just some plates from the beginning of time and some posters. However, the vibe you got from that place, everything clicked after that day, you knew why Scotty was so invested in this mystery, and after that day, you were too.

That was until recently. When mother just got sicker and sicker you had to take a break. Scotty being more of a friend than a boss lets you take 'As much time as humanly possible'. He knew you, all your ups all your downs, he was there, being the hand on your shoulder.

Scotty: You'll never guess what we found!

It was sent half an hour ago...

You: What you get? More party hats? Moldy pizza?

He responded almost instantly, this must of been big...

Scotty: Take a look

Below was a poorly taken picture of a slumped over animatronic with what looked to be a Snapchat filter of sunglasses covering its eyes, not very well though...  
It was a moldy green color with chunks of its 'fur' showing its endoskeleton with, something else, but the camera quality wasn't the best. You couldn't get the best view.

Its face looked sad, either from the position, or the way the mouth looked... weird... one of the ears was basically just half of an ear, while the other was severely damaged.  
With the sunglasses poorly covering its eyes, it looked like a robot hangover.  
You let out a snort, before covering your mouth.

You: Bro!! The one time I'm not there!

Scotty: This was like, two days ago, you didn't miss much.

You: :(

Scotty: >:D

You let out another light snort before returning your phone to the back pocket of your jeans.  
"Who was that?" Your mother questioned, resting a half-eaten jelly bean bag onto her side table.  
"Scotty" you replied blankly "He found some cool stuff the other day"

She nodded in response, but you knew she didn't know that much about what you were talking about. "Can I ask you something sweetie?" She questioned, "...Sure, what's up?"   
"When I go-" "Don't say that!" "-No! When I go I don't want you getting all sad, you hear me?" She paused, waiting for a response.

You didn't know what to do... "Okay..." I replied quietly. Mother gripped onto my hand, hard. "I want you to promise me to move on, to find something of your own and go with that" you took everything in, nodding slightly at her words "Sweetheart, I don't want you putting up with the worlds bullshit! I want my baby to charge at life, full throttle! Can you promise me that?" You didn't answer "If you don't I might have to haunt you for the rest of your life sweetie" she laughed at her own soft voice, her tone was ruined by this sickness, everything that made Mom, Mom was taken away from her... taken away from you.

"...I promise..." you said lightly, mother smiled, holding your hand as she rested her head on the pillows

"One last thing..."

"...Yeah?"

"Stay with me... just for tonight"

"...Okay"

"..."

"Love you Mom..."

"..."

"...I love you too... Sweetheart..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mother's hand had turned cold, the heartbeat slowed until there was nothing but silence.

She had gone, in the night with her hand locked with her (daughter/son), with their final promise to move on.

You cried in the fading moonlight, the silent room echoed with the sound of your soft tears, you slowly broke down clutching your mother's hand as she let go of reality you watched as she said her final goodbyes.

She was gone. She was gone a long time ago... her soul left a while ago, not exactly sure when, but sometimes when she started smiling more and laughing less. Like she wasn't as happy as she was before.

You blamed yourself slightly after you had left for college, your poor mother was left alone, in the big house, filled with memories that drained all your feelings away.

You also knew mother wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself, so you didn't dwell on it.

Leaving the hospital at six am, you stood and watched the sun as if rose from the depths of the clouds.

It was nice.

The cold morning breeze stung your tear ridden cheeks, you dried them before heading to your car.  
It looked pretty in the sun, the purple car with the red, orange, and peach clouds. Made you feel calm. Like everything was going to be okay.

Yet something lingered in the back of your mind.

The drive to your mother's house was silent and calm, gave you time to think, but not enough time to explore those thoughts in more detail. As you pulled into the driveway, you let the realization hit you.

The smack of the face of what had happened in the past hours, the promise you made. Everything hit you like a truck. You curled yourself into a ball and had a mental breakdown in the driver's seat of your car.

(Word Count: 1390)


	3. Memories of Darkness

Late October - 2023  
—————————————  
Your mother's house was built like a large cabin, surrounded by trees and forest that scattered shadows around the area.  
It wasn't too far from town, the drive here was short, the gravel path was bumpy, you had to look out for branches and drastic potholes.

Entering through the front door, the click of a lock echoed in the empty house. It was your childhood home, filled with so many memories, good, bad, mundane. Life, something this house was void of now.

It was a fairly expensive looking home, (M/N) worked hard to get it the best condition. The living room was quite large, fitted with two couches, one facing the wall-mounted television above a fireplace, with another couch to the left.

Behind the couch was the dining room, a large table with six chairs surrounding it, only one was pulled out.

Opposite the dining room was the kitchen, small, with an island bench in the middle, three tall bar stools sat evenly in front of it.  
Stairs lead to the upper level, where the kitchen was tucked underneath it.

Upstairs were four rooms, three-bedrooms, and one bathroom, if you remembered correctly, another bathroom was connected to the master bedroom.

Between the kitchen and the dining room was another door, you opened it quietly and peeked inside. It was murky inside, the darkness was threatening. You flicked the switch, a delay, then light.

A golden labrador sniffed at your jeans as soon as you stepped inside, Caramello was the sweetest dog you ever knew, always greeted you with a sunny attitude. Her long fur was soft like butter, she was getting old, a few silver hairs were scattered on her body.  
She was still a baby in your eyes.  
"Hey..." you greeted her bright eyes, licking your hand as you tried to pet her head.

You let her pass as she trotted into the living room. You followed until reaching the bottom of the stairs, floorboards creaking every so often. The master bedroom door had been left slightly ajar, you opened it fully, glancing the large cardboard boxes scattered around the room, some opened, most sealed off from the world. Sighing you grasped one of the boxes, stacking it onto another before carrying it out into the living room.

Mother asked you to move on...

This is how you are going to do it...

Positioning the boxes near the front door, you went back and forth, repeating this until your arms got tired.  
Placing the last box down you rubbed your face until it stopped hurting.

Caramello let out a soft bark and you turned towards her, "Huh?" you said to yourself. A small child dressed in a large black shirt with two white stripes going across his torso, he was built like a six-year-old with a mop of dark chocolate brown hair, yet hollowed-out eyes, as black as the midnight sky. Large bandages covered the top of his forehead, they were bloodied, ever so slightly.

"Oh... Hey Chris. Didn't see ya there" you called to the boy nonchalantly, he had been following you around for what seemed like weeks. All the times you and Scotty had spent salvaging the old Freddy's locations with that came the troubling realization of what really happened to those children.

With each location came each new lost soul, the sound, the screaming, crying.

They were all so scared, they were all so lost.

Forever wandering the wastelands of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

They spoke into the void, a sound only you could hear.

For as long as you could remember, you could see and talk to ghosts or spirits, you weren't quite sure what they were. Seeing the deceased was something you didn't bring up much in conversations. It was always something that you liked to keep to yourself, only a few people know about it, Mother did, Father didn't want to, (B/N) did, Scotty and a few others that you lost touch with.

Walking down the street it was easy to tell who was a spirit and who was not. Spirits usually either look like a twisted version of a character, well... Character. Or they have a certain vibe they give off, some sort of energy only you could feel.

Often you didn't like it, seeing the dead wasn't the best thing...

Sometimes it would 'switch off' from an hour to a week your so-called ability would simply go away.

That's what you liked, it would go away and you, for once in your life, be normal.

Looking for soup and seeing a corpse was getting mildly frustrating.

One of the worst things about your... Gift... Was the sight of children's spirits, seeing a dead kid would fuck up anyone's mental state, but... You could hear them, they didn't know what was going on, they were too young to understand what exactly happened.

Each time you entered a Freddy's a child's soul came with it, you tried your best to comfort them, who else could? You might be the last person to get to hear these children's voices.

Perhaps they may never move on?

Perhaps they never find peace?

Chris followed you around after he found out you were the only one to see or hear him. He was always so sad, sometimes you wondered how long he had spent alone.

How long did he wait for someone to give him a smile?

To know that someone was listening.

He told you his name was Christopher Afton. That was the only real thing he did tell you, the only thing he could remember, the only thing he wanted to remember.

You sat on the couch sinking into the cushions as you relaxed more, Chris sat next to you his body was weightless, the couch stood still as he sat.

The ceiling looked nice today...

...

Very cream...

...

No...

You promised not to get miserable!  
Chris clutched onto the arm of your jacket, he could tell something was up, just didn't want to say anything.

Gripping onto the television remote you turned it on, turning to Chris.  
"Any requests?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fazbear's fright was closed for renovations until Halloween, which was four days from now.

You had planned on going back on Halloween, but the more you spent in this godforsaken house the more you sink into depression.

So today was the day, back in business baby.

You looked yourself in the mirror, grinning "Who's my Best Bitch?" I questioned myself. "You are" I whispered, giving myself finger guns "You are one fabulous fucker!"

Patting both Caramello and Chris on the head you left to see Scotty.

The drive was peaceful, humming the song on the radio, it was catchy... You dought you would remember it though.

Parking in the employee spot you took in a look at the 'new' and 'improved' Fazbear's Fright. Huh... It looked bigger... Bigger than the shed you started this whole shebang with, that's for sure.  
You didn't know the full story but they had to change the layout of the building cause the old one almost caught on fire.  
Strange...  
You're glad that didn't happen, who knows what you would do then!

"(Y/N)!!" a familiar voice yelled, "Scotty! Hey man, how's it hanging?" you cried out, quieter than the plump man who was sprinting right at you.

He tackled you into a hug, luckily for you, not too hard that you lost your balance. "(Y/N)... How are you? Are you alright? Need anything from me??" he ranted into my shoulder, barely giving me enough time to hug him back.

"I'm all good. How about you? Excited?" you quickly dodged his questions, "Excited? I'm ecstatic!" Scotty squeezed you tighter, you laughed "Are you sure you want to come back so soon?" he said quietly.

"Scotty... I'm fine!" Scotty let you go before placing his hands on your shoulder, looking deep into your (E/C) eyes. "That's something someone who wasn't fine would say," he said.

"Okay... I'm not fine then..." you just wanted to go inside, Scotty laughed and began walking towards the entrance.

The inside was better than it had been before, the place didn't smell as much as it did before, at least a 25% improvement. More posters and 'relics' littered the walls, the abandoned theme was toned down and it look generally nicer, a lot less of an eyesore.

"C'mon! I want to show you what we found!" he sounded eager to reach the mustard bunny. He pointed to the thing resting on a box in a side room from one of the openings, its back positioned on the wall behind it, staring deeply at the floor.

"Here he is (Y/N)! The star of this attraction!" Scotty sounded so excited, like a kid who got told they could get a bag of candy for the ride home of a long road trip.

"Huh..." you were dumbfounded, yet, something wasn't right about it. Poor thing looked sadder in person. "What's its name?" you asked. Scotty put his hand on his chin for a moment "Not one hundred percent sure... The characters so old we don't have any record of who it even is!" he stated, you nodded, curious about the sad-dit's tale.

"It looks like some kind of golden bonnie... But, personally, I like to call it Salvage" he gave you jazz hands after his little story, you snorted lightly.

He turned to leave, you looked back at the rabbit, how it slumped and sat, made it look almost human... Almost alive...

You followed Scotty only to be greeted by a man arguing with him, the guy, who looked like he hasn't slept for days was yelling insults you couldn't hear properly.

The guy stormed off after handing a badge to Scotty. He sighed after he was long gone, "What's up?" you had snuck up behind him. " Third-night guard this week... Something about the animatronic..." Scotty sounded defeated, a way you didn't hear him like often.

Huh... Night Shift? Maybe you could give it a shot...

"I'll take that," you said, grabbing the badge in your friend's hand.

"Okay... When do I start?"

Working the night shift at a horror attraction!  
What could possibly go wrong?

(Word Count: 1728)

<~ A/N ~>  
I'm so sorry for putting you all through this


	4. Cry behind the glass

Late October 2023  
————————————  
Burger...  
You and Scotty had gone to Burger King to discuss 'work' and were now eating burgers in your car. It was nice, three kids meals being devoured by two adults.

"Tell me the basics old man!" you chuckled tiredly. "Well most of the systems are the same... I'm not that old... Anyway we added another sound! The creepy laughter just wasn't enough to discourage teens from, uhh... Y'know..." he paused shifting nervously as your eyes were upon him. "Now we have an airhorn type noise..." you laughed at the idea of honking at people if they misbehaved. You should work a couple of day shifts after Halloween.

"Now, next on the agenda is the animatronic the previous two night guards-" "Two? I thought you said there were three?" you interrupted, clasping your hand over your mouth you mumbled an apology, "No! No, you have questions, that's good!" Scotty cleared his throat, "There was three, but I think he ran away before I could find out what happened..." he looked deep in thought "The other two said the anim- Salvage got up and began to walk around the establishment, not too sure why... I think the older robots could move around, a feature still left in its coding maybe? Since you left I haven't been able to get anyone to open it up without, damaging it".

Huh...

"So... You think you can survive being alone at night in the attraction for five nights?" Scotty questioned, "Yup, being alone is my best quality..." you gave him a smile before slipping another couple of chips into your mouth.  
"(Y/N)..." Scotty said firmly, you looked at him, the expression on his face, tired? Scared? Worried? What for... You couldn't tell...  
"I'll be fine... You trust me, don't you?" you paused, he looked you deep in the eyes before nodding lightly. "That's good... Nothing will go wrong, I promise you that, you know I've done the night shift before, nothing I couldn't handle" you said grinning like a madman. Scotty sighed, resting his head in his hands as we spoke.

After finishing our meals we headed back to the amusement park. Scotty left in his car, leaving you alone.

I should get some sleep, shift starts at twelve.  
Plenty of time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was eleven.  
Dark out, cold.  
You barely got any rest... A few ins and outs of consciousness.  
You should be fine...

Keyword on should...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking at the attraction in the flickering moonlight, it certainly felt like October.  
Unlocking the door with a click you stepped inside, dark, cold, the air was thick. You needed to jumpstart the generator before your shift, make sure everything is in order, the flickering lights aren't too flickery, the mold on the wall wasn't actual mold, the usual things to notify the day staff about.

Walking to the generator you passed your favorite moldy bunny, shining your torch on his face watching to see if it shifted, or blinked to the bright light...

Nothing...

The vibe he gave off didn't stop you from feeling uneasy.  
The mix of the tight air, the low light, and the silence made the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

Mechanical humming came from the generator, it looked old, covered in rust with the bright yellow paint crumbling in certain parts. The moment it jittered to life, wheezing and trembling as the building came to life, you, being the idiot you are let out a small 'Mood' before returning to your office.

Everything looked in order, the lights the mold, and all the posters were as crummy as before.  
The office was now fixed with a large metal door, with a smaller round window in the top half of it, you had to stand on your toes to properly peer out of it. The door was left open most of the time because the only way to open it was inside the office, and the door was the only way to get inside the office.

... It wasn't the best plan, but at least there's some protection.

Sitting on your swivel chair, scrolling through the cameras, you watched the... Uh... 'Salvage' as he sat on some boxes in his room.  
He didn't really 'move' more just... Sitting...

Kinda disappointing...

Hmmm...

What were you going to do? Play Uno with yourself? Walkabout?  
Hey! Scotty said they had a box of plushies somewhere!  
That was something you wanted to look for...

A gift for Christopher...  
Heh...

The place was still quite dark in some places, your flashlight came in handy, 'Tripped over some abandoned suit heads' didn't have the best ring to it.  
"Aha!" you cried in triumph, a box made out of greasy cardboard sat on some broken speakers, filled to the point of spilling over the top.  
The gang was all here: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

How boring...

You dug deeper into the box. A pink fox, some more of the gang, a... Clown??? There were so many more characters than you originally thought there were.  
Oh! Look at that!  
A golden rabbit plush was at the bottom, right next to a golden bear, they looked abandoned... Forgotten... They also looked like a couple!  
Homies? Partners? Eh... You weren't one to judge...

The rabbit had bright green eyes with long eyelashes, the cartoon way to tell it was female... Perhaps... You didn't know who or what this thing even was. It wore a purple bowtie with a pair of black buttons below it.

The bear had bright ocean blue eyes with a similar purple bowtie and a pair of black buttons, much like the rabbit. The bear, however, donned a large purple top hat.

If you had to make a guess, the bear wore the pants in the relationship... If animatronic's could wear pants.

... I mean... Foxy do-...

... Nevermind...

You clutched the two under your dominant arm as you returned the way you came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You expected to return to an empty office, only once you looked through the large window you saw a pair of deep silver eyes staring right back at you.  
It must of snuck in as you made the two plushies kiss...

Frozen.  
In place.  
You were frozen.  
Not much frightened you, but that look.  
The way those eyes dug deep into the very pits of your soul.  
It made you want to hideaway.  
To tear away the sins from the surface of your fermented skin.

The way it scanned you the curious tilt of its head, was fascinating. A robot couldn't do this... A robot shouldn't be able to do this... Not without help.

The starting contest ended as you blinked yourself back into existence.  
Should you go back into the office?  
Or... Run...  
What if it was a soul... Trapped in a decaying hare... They could be terrified...

You made your way to the office door, getting a better look at your new... 'friend???'  
He... She?? They were hunched over, still towering over you though, arms by their side, fingers twitching every so often.  
The 'red wire' that you noticed covered most of its body wrapped around its exposed metal feet. How long had it been abandoned? How long was it trapped in that suit?

You placed the plushies next to your bag, only taking your eyes off of the figure for a second. It seemed its attention was now on the plushies, mainly the bear... It looked deep in thought...  
The silence was agony, but you didn't know what to say... What would you say? You didn't even know who this was.

"Are they familiar?" you asked, you sounded like a stuck up kindergarten teacher.

Its silver eyes had made their way back to you now, a newfound rage followed them.

Ah fuck...

It trudged closer, towering over you, yet you didn't move. Waiting and watching, still keeping your guard.

Then suddenly, the realization hit you, like a bus, a real big bus though. The 'red wire' the coiled and tangled around it, now that it was closer, you got a better look.

Flesh...

Molds of flesh and organs tangled around the skeletal structure of the machine.  
Like muscle to bone.

You could smell it, with the rust, the dust, and the age, the familiar aroma clung to its body.

Not only was the soul inhabiting the robot, but it was clinging onto the husk of the person it once was, too tall to be a child.

It made your gut turn nonetheless...  
The pain it must insure, holding on so tight.  
This isn't life...  
This isn't death either... A cruel in between, no one should have to live through that...

"How long..." you mumbled to the hare. It seemed confused at your question.  
"How long have you been, in there..." you pointed at their insides, you saw a stomach move as it hurled itself back lightly.

It held its head away from you, thinking? "... Thirty years..." the voice was quiet, low, with hints of a British accent and strained like they had been screaming for a long time, you noticed how his mouth didn't move when he spoke.  
He didn't look at you anymore, like he didn't expect a response.

"Thirty?" you repeated quietly to reassure that he was heard.

His eyes fell on you again as he processed your words... Well, word...  
This one word was enough to bring a new light to his cold eyes, the first real person to acknowledge his existence in thirty years.  
"You..." he stumbled to find the right words "You can hear me?!" he almost shouted, but his voice was too sore to do so properly.

"... Yeah, I can speak to ghosts..." you didn't know how to go on with this conversation, you knew nothing about this man. Other than he was dead and probably needed a throat lozenge... If... He has a throat... Don't, really want to think about that right now.

His hand grabbed at your shoulders, you automatically tense at the hands, of both a strange man, and one with very cold metal ones. "..." it looked like he wanted to speak, but hesitated. Changing his gaze from one eye to the other. "Speak your mind man, I don't mind what you say, as long as it isn't anything weird, like... (insert least favorite word)" you shivered.

"I... Thank you..." he mumbled, you gave the strange rabbit man a smile "No problemo... My name's (Y/N)" you said, "..." he seemed deep in thought, "They call you salvage but... What's your actual name?" you questioned.

"... Wi-... Spring B-... Springtrap... Call me Springtrap" he was quiet, by choice, like he was trying to keep a wild animal from running away.

He let go of your shoulders, stepping back still hunched over.

You held out your hand.

"Well... It was nice to meet you Springtrap"

He hesitated again but still took your hand with caution, it was cold, it felt dead but had a lasting weight to it, not from the metal, but the soul behind it.

"... It was nice... Meeting you as well..." he paused.

"... (Y/N)..."

(Word Count 1875)


	5. Locked in

Late October 2023  
————————————  
With your shift ended you gave your new friend a wave before leaving him for the day.  
What an odd shift...

The drive home gave you time to think. What had happened to this man? How had he gotten stuck in that suit? He had been there for thirty years, stuck in a small room, it may have been dark, it might of been cold. Was he stuck? How many hours were spent pounding on the walls, begging to be let out, crying for anyone to help them? How many times were they put in that dammed closet?  
You slammed on the breaks. The skid of your car echoed through the silence, the quiet breeze returned and nothing was left but your heavy breaths. Clearing the tears that threatened to fall you continued on your way home, thankful that no one used this road at this time of day.

The house was quiet for a moment, the shadows twirled with the morning light, a peaceful sight. You sighed, putting your work bag on the couch. You glanced at the badges that littered it from all your travels, stuff from your favorite shows, a pride parade, other stuff you bought online, and most recently a small pin, it was a silver pin of Freddy, you found a bunch of cool items in you scavenging trips.

The plushies were one of your favorites. Both lads now sat next to each other on the couch, you thought Chris would like something like this. With all the time he spends with you, he always seems happiest when you show him your childhood stuffed animal collection, they were in two big boxes stacked on top of each other in the corner of your old room, your mother had kept them, all of them. She never could throw anything away, especially if it had memories.

Chris loved it when you showed all of your old friends, how focused he looked while you recited character traits and backstories, some you hadn't thought about in years.

He didn't like the animatronic's themselves, he was so fearful of them, yet he loved the characters. So what would be a better gift than plush versions of those characters he loved so dearly?

Chris came up to you slowly as you sat on the couch, he caught your attention by sitting down next to you. "Hey..." you said, giving him a wave, "How was your day?" you questioned, he gave you a thumbs up, he didn't want to talk today, "Cool... I just went to work and..." you paused, grabbing the two plushies "...I got you these!" you continued, making your voice sound more excited for effect. Chris had a light in his eyes as soon as he saw the two animals in your hands, it made you smile, an actual smile.

He hugged the bear as hard as he could, leaving the rabbit to the side, poor thing. The way he clutched it, it seemed familiar, like a reunion rather than an introduction. You took the rabbit and placed it in your lap, "I guess your mine now" you chuckled while looking into the bunnies green eyes.

"Want to watch more (show that's appropriate for a seven-year-old)?" you asked the spirit beside you. He looked up at you before nodding his head quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How the darkness hid what lay in the shadows, how they danced and moved in the corner of your eye, just out of sight, but never out of mind.

A strong smell came from deep in the building, yet you couldn't figure out what exactly it was coming from.

The way the tables and chairs were laid out and how the walls stood high, carrying the weight of the roof above you.

This was a Freddy's location...

What were you doing here?

Was it a dream?

Was it a thought?

A memory even?

How well people kept secrets from those closest to them, they hide the unthinkable just behind their eyes, all they have to do is smile and make sure no one looks at them too close.

A voice rang in your head, you couldn't hear it that well, but the words were hammered into your head, as if they came from your own mind.

A child walked from pirates cove to the bathrooms, or a room near the bathrooms. You followed close behind the child, wondering what this whole thing had to do with you...

They stood in front of a room, boarded up by large wooden planks, some removed. The space between them big enough for someone to squeeze through it.

You got a good look at the child, their body was pure white with their form lightly see-through, yet their transparency flickered. You can closer but stopped as they began to turn around.

We locked eyes.

Their eyes were hollow and empty, and an endless stream of dark grey tears poured out of the sockets. A scream erupted from the child, the sound made you flinch.

The figure drifted off into the boarded off room the sound following them.

You didn't know what to do... Should you follow? What else would you do?

You squeezed through the planks entering the new room, the back wall had some arcade machines and lockers lining it, to the side there was not-...

Oh...

A suit lay on the ground...

In a puddle of fresh blood, the way it dripped from the openings on the suit, it was like the suit was bleeding, like the suit was dying.

The stillness of it...

It was dead...

Long dead...

The entrance was blocked by the souls of children, the looked deep into your soul. It made you feel uneasy, like something was squeezing your lungs...

...

...

... Wait...

That... That isn't just a feeling...

...

Something is squeezing your lungs

A pain rippled through your body, like a bear trap on every part of your body.

There is a car outside.

Pressing on your skin so tight it busted right open, letting everything pour out.

Purple and abandoned, it's hidden, but you must find it.

From your muscle to your bone it tore through your body like paper.

You must find it (Y/N)...

It hurt... Shit... It hurt so much...

You must save them...

The way your body convulsed and was shredded by an invisible force. You were still alive. But, God... It hurt... It hurts so much... You wish you were dead, if this was what living felt like... You wanted it to end...  
On your knees you looked up at the rabbit suit in front of you, it looked aged, like it did currently. It looked right back at you, they looked like the wanted to say something, you tilted your head, giving them permission.

He opened his mouth...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...

The shrill scream of your alarm let you know that you, in fact, were still alive.   
Sighing you turned the siren off and rolled over. A small rabbit plush looked back at you, judging your life choices. "Listen," you said to the bunny firmly "This is my life... I decide if I want a sleep in after a spooky dream... Not you..." you held the plush and dropped him on the floor.

After a quick shower to rub the lingering smell of blood off of your skin, you were ready for work! You gave your two homies a casual salute and rushed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The generator whizzed to life and light was brought to your building again. You performed your required daily inspection, everything seemed to be in order, nothing too unusual.

Sitting back in your office, flicking through the cameras you looked up to find your new pal, Springtrap, looking right back at you.

His silver eyes were still unnerving, but the held a new 'friendliness' behind them. "Hey-o" you greeted him with a smile, the way his face twisted, it was as if he was trying to smile back.

"You came back..." his voice was still rough, "Yeah I did! Sorry, but you're stuck with me until I quit or get a better job" you chuckled.

Hoping out of your chair you sat on the floor, Springtrap made his way to the doorway still looking right at you. You pat a space next to you "Come... Sit". He stumbled over to you, his moments made it look like it was hard for him to move drastically.

The thunk of his robotic arse hitting the floor echoed through the office.  
He lifted up his left hand and wriggled the fingers around, one of them was missing, some of the others weren't fully intact, "Hello..." he greeted calmly. You mimicked the way he moved his hand "Hello!" your face lit up.

"Anything you want to do tonight?" you questioned, The rabbit thought his fingers tapping at his own lower jaw, "... Tell me... About yourself... About the world outside, I haven't been outside since 1993... I think..." Spring trap didn't look like he knew what he was talking about completely, like the filter in his mind flickered on and off from time to time.

"About myself... Huh... Well... I am (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N) I'm just an average (girl/guy) who just so happens to be able to speak and see ghosts! My favorite color is (FA/C)... Is this good? Should I keep going?" Speingtap nodded, "I want to hear you talk" he said quietly.

Huh... Bit strange but... Reasonable, if I was alone for thirty years I guess I'd like to have another person talk to me... Still a little bit freaky...

"Uh... Okay, my favorite food it (FA/F) and one of my only friends at the moment is a ghost kid" I guess that's it... Nothing else, other than the fact you could talk to the undead, you were kinda boring...

"Ghost kid?" Springtrap questioned, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Huh... Oh yeah, when we went looking for more props I found the soul of a child, he follows me around sometimes, Christopher, he's a good kid... Was taken away too soon..." you fiddled with the lace of your boot. "..." you looked up at the man in front of you, he had a look in his eyes, you couldn't explain it... "You okay buddy?" you asked him, he looked you in the eyes, a pain sat on his eyes, covering something deeper behind them. "Christopher?" he asked you blankly "Yeah... Christopher Afton... Does that ring any bells?" you didn't know what events were unfolding in front of you.

He looked down at your boots as you continued to fiddle with the laces, "... No" he mumbled. "Okay..." you responded, the air was tense, an unknown thickness covered the dust that surrounded the two of you.

The break the silence you dug for something that sat in your bag. Uno.

You didn't fully understand what the fuck was going on... So Uno time baby! Uno was made in the 70s he should know what it is...

"Uno?" you offered the deck of cards to Springtrap, he took it cautiously before opening the box and putting the cards in the middle.

"This should be fun!" you laughed as you were handed your cards

"Indeed..."

(Word Count: 1888)


	6. 'Snap'

Late October 2023  
————————————  
"Snap!" You cried out winning another game. Springtrap gave you an annoyed look, with every game you won you yelled a new saying associated with every other card game apart from the one you were playing. He had been dealing with your bullshit for the past hour, getting to know each other as the minute's pass.

"Ha ha! Another victory under my belt!" you exclaimed sliding the cards back into a neat pile. Meeting Springtrap's gaze he quickly looked down at his cards, adding them to the pile. "Aww... Is someone sour that I have a higher winning streak than them?" you taunted playfully, he looked up this time not moving his head, "Of course not, do you think I'm that childish to be moved by a card game?" he was lying, you could tell.

You could see his emotions through his eyes, something to do with spirits, you didn't fully know... You could tell he was lying to you because that was the thing he did the most. With all the questions you asked came that look, he was lying to you like it was nothing, you shrugged it off, he just didn't trust you yet... That's all... You couldn't blame him, you were as guilty as he was.

You smirked "Yes, yes I do". He groaned, "Can we do something else?" you looked around for anything else to kill time before something in the window caught your eye, a figure on the other side of the glass peering back at you. It didn't seem like another animatronic, it was long and slender a mask donned its face, white with purple tear streaks running down it.

Another spirit possibly... You gave it a wave, it looked blankly at you. Springtrap noticed this and followed your gaze, his heart fell as he saw Charlotte looking right back at the two.

"Hello!" you chirped, your friendliness making Springtrap squirm. As you began to stand up he panicked and clutched your wrist, you lost your balance for a moment in shock.   
He looked at you with nervous eyes, "What's wrong?" you asked. He glanced up at you, "Nothing" he blurted out quickly... Too quickly... You sighed, another lie.

He scrambled to his feet leaning down to be at eye level, still holding your wrist, he was cold, no warmth of life in his husk of a body. "It's just... Some souls that reside here are 'feral' and could be dangerous" the way he spoke, he was scared. Of what? What could terrify a man who was already dead?

"Nothing I can't handle!" you said moving your enclosed smaller hand so it was holding Springtrap's larger metal one, you gave it a reassuring squeeze, he stared at your hand. "I'll try my best to be cautious though," you said quietly, winking you let go of his hand and stepped closer to the spirit.   
Introducing yourself you noticed the permanent grin on its face seemed to have grown since you last saw it. "Feral..." it spoke, not to you but the bewildered figure behind you.

It had the voice of a child... A small child... That broke you, the echo of a small girl was the thing to send you spiraling. "Dangerous?" the girl questioned, she sounded confused, did she know what was going on? You almost hope she didn't... Something like this shouldn't be on a child's mind...

"Hello there, do you have a name?" you chimed in, it worked with all of the other souls so why wouldn't it work here? "I do..." she answered, her lifeless eyes tore at my heart, but I continued to smile, trying to be kind... Trying my hardest. "My name was Charlotte, but now they call me the Marionette..." she paused, thinking...

"My name was Charlotte, until it was stolen away from me" the way she spoke, it was familiar... But how? Where had you heard that voice before?

She phased through the wall like it was nothing, entering the office. "Your name is (Y/N)... We know that...", "We?" you mumbled "Yes, all the souls bound to this place, all the ones you helped, the ones you comforted and listened to when no one else would, when no one else could" you gave her a confused look.  
"You may have persuaded them, but I will not confine so easily" she looked towards Springtrap "... (Y/N)... You still have so much to learn..." she said quietly, you heard a quiet plea from behind you.

"There is a car outside..." and with that, she was gone.

There is a car outside?  
...  
Why was that familiar?

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?"

She couldn't possibly be in my dreams... Could she?

"(Y/N)..."

Was she in your head? What did it mean by car? What car?? Your car??

"(Y/N)!" a hand shook you out of your daydream, a small 'whoah!' left your lips as you fell back into reality. "You're alright..." Springtrap let out a sigh of relief, his eyes were filled with worry, the poor thing cared about you! "Aww! Look at you!" you went back into your gleeful attitude. You couldn't let him see what you really felt, he carried a big burden on his slumped shoulders, you weren't important...

"You care about me!" you giggled, his hands were on your shoulders, you noticed how strong his grip was. Strong enough to rip you apart? ... Probably...

"Of course I care about you!" he grumbled "... You-... You're the only person I have left..." he admitted quietly.

"Oh..." you... Didn't know how to respond to that... In all the twenty-three years you had spent on the earth, no one had ever told you, or even suggested that you were important to them.

"Uhh... Thanks? ... The-" you were confused "That's... Kinda sad actually..." you chuckled trying to brighten the mood. He laughed at your remark moving his hands to the side of his form, you smiled awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining brightly through your bedroom window, you thought about everything that had happened in the past two days. How strange your new friend was, and how the shadows followed him close behind.

You wondered about Charlotte, if you were to see her again you had some questions.

What does the car mean?

Who are those spirits?

What is happening?

If you're trying to give me a message, why does it have to be so painful??

You wanted to help, of course, but to what extent were you willing to go.

You moaned in frustration, this whole situation was driving you crazy...

An invitation was left in the mailbox.

Your brother's thirty-eighth birthday, in a week, that should be something to take your mind off things...

You couldn't miss that... Not like last year... Or the year before... Or the ye-...

...

You should turn up... Mostly because of mom...

...

You missed her...

God, you wished she was here...

She would know what to do...

She wouldn't crumble under pressure...

She wanted you to be strong, but you couldn't do that... Not without her...

You had told her to move on... You didn't want to see her... Not like this...

Sometimes, though, you wished you were selfish... So she could be here with you!

...

But that would be wrong...

...

You didn't have the right to decide who stays and who doesn't...

...

You're crying...

...

Of course you are...

...

Coward!

...

No... It...

It's okay to cry...

...

Sometimes you just need to let it out...

...

Let... It out...

...

Let me out...

Get... Out of the cold, feel the s- - sun!

Get out of the closet, and smile like nothings wrong...

... You...

No...

No no no...

Fuck...

...

You were in the shed outside...

You clutched an axe in your hand...

Grinning you trotted upstairs into your parents, now your, bedroom. The closet loomed over the bed, big, wide. Big enough to fit a small child inside, just big enough to move slightly, just small enough to induce trauma...

It crumbled under the sharp blade and the rage your swings held...

The wood fell and scattered around the floor...

Your breathing echoed through the silence as your heart pounded in your ears...

You stumbled to the shed again to return the axe...

The deed was done... So you returned to your slumber...

...

...

The grand reopening was in two days...

...

So was Halloween...

...

You didn't have a costume yet...

...

You wondered if 'spooky doctor' would suit you again this year...

(Word Count: 1420)


	7. A good day for Maggots

Late October 2023  
————————————  
Springtrap sat in the back room.   
It was all he could do.  
The echo of footsteps was the white noise in the void of his thoughts.  
'Scotty' as (Y/N) referred to him as, was wandering around the attraction on his phone.  
They spoke of a missing person, someone who had worked the night shift before...

Ah...

Throughout the week or so he had spent in the labyrinth the desperate cry for anyone to acknowledge his existence lead to some... 'Outbursts'. Leading to the death of the first guard, his name was Peter...

They won't find the body... He hid it too well...

His first day in this agony he had crossed paths with the trembling boy, he was so scared, it was a pitiful death. He fell instantly.

The small burst of energy Springtrap got from it, the rush through his body, it made him feel alive. Hell, it made him feel. In his new body he couldn't feel most things until he saw them touching him.

He could feel emotions but, that was it. He couldn't feel warmth, he couldn't feel the cold, he didn't notice when anything touched him... He couldn't feel you.

With the few times you had held his hand or poked at him he couldn't feel you, but he could feel it... It was hard to explain, and it troubled him deeply that he didn't know.

Perhaps he was lonely, he had been without anyone for three decades. Perhaps he was simply touch-starved where any physical contact from someone who actually touched him felt good... Perhaps he was in... No... Nevermind... That would be outlandish...

Often he sat here, in the backroom and the only thing he could think about was you.

He wondered why exactly you were helping him, why you smiled when you saw him. It was peculiar. You had such a kind nature... Too kind... It would be your downfall...

You could see right through Springtrap figuratively and physically. Yet you didn't say anything... He couldn't put you together... He didn't know what it was that fascinated him about you, you looked completely normal, yet he was completely fascinated by you.

So simple yet so foreign to him. Was it the way you treated him? The way you spoke? So calm sometimes yet so firm others? How curious you were, how fearless you could be? The way your nose crinkled with your laugh and how your cheeks moved with your smile. Your piercing (E/C) eyes... Wait... Off-topic...

It was twelve-thirty now...

You were late...

...

Was something going on?

Were you hurt?

...

Had you finally run away?

...

Springtrap began to feel anxious...

Yet he didn't know exactly why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke to a faint crying outside your bedroom door, dragging yourself out of bed to investigate you found the sobbing form of Christopher.

He was crying, hard. In his arms was the golden bear plush from the other day, he held it as tight as he could. His tears were murky, the dripped down his cheeks like inky waterfalls. "Sweetie..." you whispered to him, noticing the bandages on his head had become bloodier something clicked in the back of your mind. "Did you have a nightmare?" you asked calmly, he nodded face now buried in the plushie, as he cried the tears fell right through it.

You knew you couldn't help, not fully. The hole in the child's heart was too big for you to even try to fix, so you sat there with him, holding him in your arms as he clutched you tightly. You couldn't do much but be there for him, it was the best you could do.

As the sobbing subsided you spoke with a quiet voice, calmly annunciating each word "Hey, do you want to come with me to work?" he looked up at you, "When I found this lad-" you pointed at the bear "- there was a whole box of others!" you watched as the dark hollow eyes seemed to brighten. "I'm sure they won't mind if one or two, say... Go missing..." you winked at him.

After changing in another room, you held Christopher's hand and helped him into your car. He looked uneasy as he stared at the purple coloring of your car... I wonder why...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were late, thirty-three minutes late.   
Bursting into the attraction you jogged towards the generator, almost tripping several times.

Grabbing the box and rushing towards the office you placed it near the other moldy cardboard filled with 'spare parts'. Sighing you sat on the tiles, cold, you wished we had enough money for a proper heater, one that wouldn't burn the place down.

"You're late..." a voice echoed behind you. You jumped, spinning behind you to see Springtrap smugly leaning in your spinning chair, it moved slightly, indicating that he had been spinning in it prior to your arrival.

You sighed "I had stuff to deal with" you paused and got off your knees "Speaking of which, be right back!" you rushed out of the attraction, leaving Springtrap alone.

Once you had left, his attention was to the box you had brought in. He leaned up to peer into it. You came back, heavily breathing as you clutched a child's hand tightly. His child's hand. Christopher looked at him with a hollow gaze, he looked right back at him as you were distracted by the papers on the desk.

Did he recognize him, it had been so long since he had laid eyes on his son. He didn't look any different, the same sad expression covering his small form.

He looked scared, he was scared of his own father...

Not much had changed since they last saw each other...

"Alright!" you said as you clapped your hands together drawing the two Afton's attention towards you. "Hey Chris, sweetie..." you knelt down beside Chris, "Do you think you'll be alright here with the plushies?" you questioned the boy. Springtrap was darting his eyes between the two of you, fascinated at how you acted towards the child.

Chris looked at his father for a moment before returning to face you, your face was soft, bright and didn't make him want to run away, it reminded him of his mother. He nodded and your smile grew in return, "Great! Me and this used napkin..." you pointed at Springtrap, he looked at you with a mild flash of shock, "Are going to be in the other rooms" you explained, he nodded again and you stood up to leave him. He hugged your legs quickly before turning to the large cardboard box.

"C'mon" you gestured to Springtrap to follow. Scotty gave you the task of finishing the Halloween decorations for tomorrow, most of it was done he just needed you to do some last-minute adjustments.

"Funky..." you mumbled as you looked at a cluster of paper mache ghosts hung from the ceiling. You looked at your 'technically coworker who was focused on several drawings of the Freddy gang but with sharp teeth and claws, something for Halloween.

"Earth to Springs?" you questioned poking at his upper arm. He darted his head back to you, there was a gleam in his eyes, something you didn't recognize.

"Hey! How's it going?" you smiled as his gaze returned to 'normal'. "...Good, just thinking..." he mumbled. Huh... "Okay, well you better start helping me, I don't want to do this all by myself!" you chuckled handing him a bunch of cutout skeletons and some blue-tac, "Don't think you're gonna get away that easily, freelancer".

It was two and a half hours until you and Springtrap were finally done... Well almost...

A collection of rubber spiders were eagerly awaiting their place on a large cotton web. The problem was, it was placed in the highest corner, and you were too short to reach it, not a step-ladder insight you resorted to throwing the spiders at the web, like darts to a dartboard.

So far you had three out of the twenty-five successful. You sighed picking up the fallen arachnids from the cold floor. A light laugh made your head turn, "Good to see you're enjoying this..." you groaned, Springtrap was leaning on one of the walls quite far away from your struggling he laughed as you jumped up to throw a spider only for it to fall right on your face.

"Look, are you going to help me or not?" you questioned, he looked to the side, thinking "No, I don't think I will... Besides the view here is quite wonderful..."

The fuck was that supposed to mean??

He expected you to say 'please' or at least complain, yet again he was surprised by your actions. "Oh, okay. Fuck you then..." you turned and continued throwing the spiders, you landed one and made a triumphant shout.

He sighed before sneaking up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist he lifted you up. You yelled in surprise but soon realized what was going on, not any less weird though...

You let out a sigh as the last arachnid made its place on the web. "You could at least warn me next time..." you mumbled, "...Next time?" fucker. He set you down and you faced him, your gratitude leaving your lips tiredly.

You froze slightly before leaning closer to him, he looked down at you in confusion. Looking into his eyes your mouth opened, ready to say something... "You smell..." you whispered "Like... Really bad..." you snickered as Springtrap's eyelids fell in what you could only assume was annoyance, or... Disappointment?

You looked closer into Springtrap's chest, how the fur was torn to the point of no return, how the metal was fused with the dark red flesh of his corpse, how it moved with the-...

...

Wait...

... Moved...

You flew backward in shock, your back hitting the wall with a loud 'Thunk'. Spring trap stepped back also, not being too sure at what exactly was going on (me too bud...).

You looked closer, yep... His insides, his organs, his corpse was moving.

What the shit...

"Br- Bro... Your insides are moving..." you stuttered out, that wasn't something that you thought you would ever say. Springtrap looked at you in surprise before checking for himself.

You touched the meat lightly. Gosh, were you glad you had gloves on... It didn't turn to your touch, just kept moving.

"You can't feel me right?" you questioned as you moved your fingers between his intestines. "...No..." he responded quietly, you didn't know if that was better or worse. As you dug your fingers deeper you reached something. It squirmed to your touch, wriggling around your fingers. You shuddered and pulled your hand back slowly, you almost threw up to what you found.

Wrigging on your gloves were eight or so maggots, maggots that were most likely eating the corpse in front of you. "..." "..." silence... Neither of you knew how exactly to respond to something like this.

It was peculiar to say the least...

Yet, his organs continued to squirm.

How many were there?

What happened to this man for this to be his life now?

No... You had more important things to think about.

"... Oh boy..." you whispered to yourself, digging both hands you felt more and more maggots the deeper you dug.

"... Careful, you might cut yourself" he mumbled, stirring occasionally as your fingers twitched in his intestines.

You laughed nervously, "I'll be fine!" famous last words.

The sound of a click made both of you freeze.

...

Silence...

...

"Don't move" Springtrap said slowly.

You trusted him... Didn't you?

"If you want your fingers, (Y/N), you need to listen to me..." he continued

...

"Move your fingers at my word... Okay?"

You nodded carefully...

...

...

Silence...

The silence was pure agony...

...

"NOW!" he shouted.

You pulled your fingers back as quick as you could...

Snap

...

Were you quick enough?

...

Your breathing quickened as the panic set in, the adrenaline wore off and reality set in...

...

(Word Count: 2050)


	8. 'Happy' Halloween

Late October 2023  
————————————  
Pain...  
Metal had caught most of your right hand.  
It tore through your flesh, you cried in agony as your hand was squired by it.

You weren't quick enough... You tried to be fast but, you just weren't quick enough, you never were.

Springtrap was speaking to you but you couldn't hear him, the panic that rang throughout your head blocked him out.

You began to try to tug your hand free, tears fell with each pull as the pain came with them.

Springtrap got louder, he was screaming something unintelligible. A murmur to the siren of blood running like a river around your brain.

You couldn't think, yet something lingered in the back of your mind, something loomed over the two of you. Something large, larger than life.

You slipped your hand out of the twisted intestines they were caught in.  
The ringing stopped, the voices became clearer, and the pain swept over you.

You screamed. Clutching your right hand as blood ran down to your forearm.   
A large gash was down your hand, in between your ring and middle finger the flesh was ribbed open, you could peer through it. Below that was a smaller, less severe cut. It was a crescent-shaped mark deep enough to scar, not too deep it would lead to serious complications.

"Oh- Oh shit..." you heard Springtrap curse, he looked off to the distance and darted down the hallway. The only thing you could do was clutch the gash tightly, 'Keep pressure, keep pressure' you repeated in your mind, trying to keep your cool as blood slipped pass your fingers.

The mustard bunny returned with what looked to be the first aid kit they kept under the security desk. He sat you down on a crate and opened the box. Clutching a small face washer he wrapped his hands around mine, covering the wound. It stung, like the towel was soaked in disinfect, you hissed in pain and he clutched your hands tighter.

You began to feel drowsy, most likely due to the mix of shock and blood loss. As the bleeding began to subsidize and the towel was covered with blood, you caught Springtrap holding a small needle.

What? You let out a small "Sanitize!" before beginning to pass out completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain, discomfort, agony...

You could feel everything as your body awoke to its form twisted and mangled to beyond the point of looking human...

Looking around you found yourself in a mascot suit, by the look of the snout it was foxy...

Around the room were various other suits and animatronic pieces scattered around like a small child's playroom...  
The smell that came from the other suits almost made you gag. If your throat wasn't contorted beyond repair...

You tried to let out a sound, some primal instinct told you to scream. A light wheeze came from you, soft and lifeless, just like how your body felt...

No energy was left, you couldn't move anything but your eyes, back and forth. Through the darkness, you watched in awe as the shadows seemed to dance around you, your own personal show...

A delirious smile came to your broken face as you thought about how wonderful it would be to join them...   
How peaceful they looked...   
How you longed for that feeling...

Voices could be heard coming closer to the room, just outside.

You tried again to call out for help but, no sound came out. Just the silent slap of lips and the fast movement from your eyes, the only two body parts you had full control over.

Wouldn't it just be easier to just give up?

All this pain, all this agony... Was it worth it?

Truly... Was there a reason to hold on?

At that moment it felt easier to close your eyes and wander off into the darkness... But no... You made a promise... You said you were strong... You can't lie to them anymore...

A small yell erupted from your throat and the voices stopped. You slumped backward, tiredly glancing around the room. Footsteps grew louder and your heart leaped at the thought of someone finding your body.

The door creaked open slowly as a figure peeked in, they were tall and out of sight. They stepped in and closed the door quickly locking it firmly.

They turned at an agonizing pace, looking at each suit, inspecting them carefully before reaching you.  
Your eyes scanned him, he was tall and thin a lanky body with a twink like vibe. Dark brown nearly black hair had a few messy strands draping across his forehead, his lifeless grey eyes looked you deep into your soul, mixed with his pale skin it made him look like a corpse, you would have thought he was if you didn't feel his heavy breathing on your face.

The way his toothy grin lit up his face made you feel uneasy, how he smiled so brightly but his eyes were just so... Soulless... It shook you to your core.

He brought a long finger to his lips and shushed you. It was long and his chilling whispers made you want to kick his face in, even out his face to make another one of his teeth chipped.

You opened your mouth to shout, but no sound came out. He slipped his hand through the mouth hole of the mask placing the finger to your lips, repeating himself but more aggressively this time.

You tried to speak again but he shut your jaw himself.  
He wagged his other finger in disappointment while making a 'tsk tsk' sound, the voice that came from the rat bastards mouth sounded sick.

He retracted his hand as you showed no signs of resistance. You would punch this man if you had working limbs.

"Good (girl/boy) he purred, you cringed.

'Fuck you' you thought.

"We don't want you causing any... Problems... Now would we?" he made a fake pouty face.

'I want to be problematic if it makes you mad'

"Good!" his grin returned.

'Eat a dick'

He gave the foxes nose a kiss.

"So... Don't move... I don't want to have to have this conversation again" his tone made a complete u-turn. It made your insides curl.

He stood up and left, opening the door and walking out.

Your last look at light...

You sighed lightly...

The shadows returned...

They flowed through the murky darkness...

Dipping and dancing through the abyss...

You smiled lightly as you succumb to darkness...

...

...

...

"You... You're not done... Not yet..."

...

"You're not done yet"

...

(Word count: 1114)


	9. Scare your socks off

Halloween 2023  
————————————  
Light faded into view as you slowly opened your eyes.  
The brightness of the lights made you squirm, you panicked slightly when your body couldn't move that well. You feared being back in that moldy suit, yet you were fine, still in the attraction with your hand burning with pain as strong as the fires of hell, but, otherwise you were a-okay.

You looked down to see two large robotic arms holding your waist tightly. Oh... You were in Springtrap's lap... Oh!

Looking behind you you saw the bunny man looking off into space, the look in his eyes was new, the emotion that was trapped behind them was strange... In a good way... It was warm and made you feel calm. The way he glanced at the distance, he was deep in thought.

He had noticed the absence of your peaceful snores at turned his head to look at you, only to find you looking right back. You both scanned each other's eyes in silence, a nice silence, one built on trust and harmony.

"...You snore loud..." he commented quietly, you chuckled and reached for his face. "I'm loud, you smell... I'd say we're even" you smiled as the glaze in his eyes grew with your touch. He held the hand on his face, keeping it there for a moment before clutching it lightly and putting it back to your side.

He shifted so you could get off of him. You noticed his body language and removed yourself from his lap, you felt colder when getting off of him, his metal body must have stolen your warmth. He looked sad now, and yet you couldn't figure out why...

It was nearly seven-thirty am, yet no one was here yet... The grand reopening was tonight, mixed in with a smaller less-grand staff Halloween party... You were to come in earlier as to 'be part of the show' to make the whole thing look a lot more official than it really was.

"See you tonight..." you said, giving Springtrap a wave, he didn't respond he didn't even look at you. Weird...

You left after stuffing the box of plushies under the desk and walking Christopher to your car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were supposed to be sleeping, supposed to be getting rest so you could spend the rest of the day not looking like a zombie...   
Though that would be a quick and easy Halloween costume... No... Off-topic...

You needed sleep but you couldn't stop thinking about him... Springtrap... (y'all rn)

That look in his eyes. How new it was, how it deepened the longer he looked at you... What was it...

The way they danced, you were pretty sure he didn't realize that you could literally see his emotions but... This one you didn't understand... When he was joyful you could feel it, when he was sad you could feel it... When he lied to you it was like a slap to the face.

But this... You couldn't feel it, the emotion was fogging up your mind...

How sad he looked... After you had placed your hand on his 'cheek'... You didn't know what you did to him... You were worried, if you had hurt him in any way, how would you make everything better... How could you make it better if you didn't know what was wrong in the first place...

You sighed before throwing your upper body off the side of the bed glancing under the bed. There stood the golden rabbit plush, sitting, forgotten and alone with the dust bunnies and chunks of wood. You grabbed it with your left hand and placed it on your lower stomach.

Its electric green eyes bore into your (E/C) ones. You frowned and held your hands behind your head, "... So... What's up?" you questioned the doll.

"..." surprisingly, it didn't respond. You looked the rabbit up and down, noticing the differences between both it and Springtrap, how the plush looked more caring and cuddly... While... Your boy may still be cuddly he... Uh... Isn't as 'approachable' as the plushie was...

As good as Springtrap was to you, you felt he was holding something back. Like something was pulling on his nerves like a chained animal. the thought scared you... That one day, you might just go too far... That one day those very chains will snap... The animal will finally be set free...

You thought about Springtrap often... How strange your life had become after meeting him... Well, more strange than before. How odd the whole situation sounded when laid down on metaphorical paper, 'A corpse forever imprisoned in a giant robotic rabbit suit and the only person who will show him any normal human kindness/attention is a deranged young adult who can speak to the dead'... Your whole life was beginning to sound like a cheap dollar bin movie... Or a poorly written book. (... Hey!)

Your train of thought fell back to Springtrap. How with all the time they had spent together, there was a void in your very soul that he had seemed to temporarily fill.

How... When he looked at you... It seemed to make you feel less alone...

The plush fell over as you let out a large breath, tumbling down in-between your legs onto the bed covering.

You grabbed it again this time clutching it close to your chest rolling over and going back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Halloween party was going well...

So far...

You had positioned yourself on a fold-out chair, a cup of semi alcoholic fruit drink positioned in your left hand... Y'know since the right one was still in a pile of bandages... It didn't hurt as much as it did this morning, but every once and a while the agony came rushing back.

Around the room were your other coworkers, people you knew, and people you didn't. You had been gone for around three-and-a-bit weeks... A lot happened when you were out...

There were only a handful of people who you knew, Scotty, of course, some other human beings you had seen around the place and Lizbeth or Lily as she said you could call her. You had only spoken to her once, before you took off, which was a shame cause she seemed nice enough...

She was of average height perhaps 5'6, 5'7 you didn't know... She was thin but looked like she jogged on a regular basis. Her short straight black hair was cut on a bob with bangs covering most of her forehead, the tips were dyed pink. She wore a ripped flannel shirt with ripped jeans to follow, some brown furry gloves on her hands, and large ankle boots, judging by the costume shop quality mask under her arm she was dressed up as a werewolf.

Her girlfriend, who was next to her talking up a storm, was the shorter of the two, plump with a bright happiness radiating from her very core. Her curly dirty blond hair was tied up into a ponytail a few strands escaping the elastics grasp, she was dressed in a white shirt with the words 'TAXES' written in crude Sharpe. That was it, that was her Halloween costume... It made you snort quietly, you looked away from the couple to the table of snacks.

She didn't work here... She was just Lily's 'plus one'... You didn't have a plus one... Not someone who wasn't already in the building, that was...

The way everyone had someone let the loneliness settle in...

You stood up and walked into the attraction, closing the door on your way in. You sighed as you rested your forehead on the door... It was quieter in here, yet the muffed sound of 'Dancing Queen' made your stomach curl.

The place wasn't open for another half hour, just enough time to get a conversation in...

Springtrap was sitting in between two busted arcade machines, their screens flicked every so often. He was looked down at something, you couldn't see anything cause it was so dark...

"Hey..." you croaked out, trying your hardest to hide the fact that you started crying.

His eyes bolted to you as soon as the sound reached his ears, his face lit up at he caught sight of you. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. Haha, okay... Ouch... The surprise in his voice... It hit you like a truck. You laughed it off, as you always did...

Maybe that was it... Perhaps he hated the way you shifted most things into a joke... You couldn't help it... It was the only way you knew how to cope...

"What? Am I not allowed to see my favorite furry?" you asked with a giggle lodged in your throat. 

"What- What's a fu-" "I'm joking!" you interrupted, you didn't want to go down that rabbit hole, not today...

"The party they were having was a- a bit too crazy... If y'know what I mean..." you chuckled lightly. That was a lie... You just wanted to see him again.

"Uh-huh..." his voice sounded distant, like he was distracted by something. You stared at him in silence for a moment, he was fiddling with his hands, like he wanted to go and hide, but couldn't while you watched him.

As you entered the room he shifted his legs quickly so they were pressing as far as they could against his chest. What was he hiding from you? You stopped before you could fully reach him "... Okay... What's wrong..." you questioned him, he mumbled something to himself before acknowledging you.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..." something was wrong... You were worried... "If it's nothing... You should be able to tell me" you could play these games all afternoon. He swore under his breath before turning his head away from you, "C'mon dude! I'm starting to get concerned!" you paused as you got closer, he pressed himself against the wall as you got closer. "I'm your friend! It's my job to be worried about you" you continued.

He looked at you, a pain in his face you couldn't describe. "Don't you have a job to get to?" you were pulling on the chain, hard. You were stubborn, you were blinded by either worry or the alcohol that was starting to kick in. "You technically are my job" you snapped.

A light growl came from him as he stood up, a full seven feet of rage. Yet you didn't falter, you didn't cower in fear like he had expected. You were always so... Strange... Either you were stupid or just so drunk you didn't see any reason to turn and run.

"How's the weather up there?" you questioned him. Springtrap sighed before putting a hand on your shoulder "... Rather bored..." he mumbled. You let out a snort, "Yeah? Is that the only reason you were all cranky?".

"..." he thought for a moment "... No" he admitted, oh! You pulled him down slightly by wrapping your arms around his 'neck' so you could look him in the eyes without straining your neck. "Tell me, big boy, what's on your mind?" you whispered, he glanced at you with that unknown emotion, it burned through his gaze.

"Well I-" 'Kzzzzt-Free-Apraked-be-ar-asalyaaaa' a screech erupted from deep in his throat, it made you cover your ears tightly.

"Ow!" you cried out. His arms were scrambling around his throat, trying to stop the noise. "I-zzz- Don't know - Fred Aug- what this is!" he frantically apologized between the static-filled garbled screaming, it got clearer, it sounded almost female?

He shoved a finger into his throat, it made a horrible squelch, ew... The noise stopped as he fiddled with something, the room grew quiet. Well, quiet apart from the frantic footsteps from someone in another room. Scotty rushed in his breath was rapid and bullets of sweat were dripping down his forehead.

"What was that?" he screamed, so he could hear it? Not a ghost then... "The animatronic..." you pointed at the bunny boy in the corner, "Oh..." Scotty replied looking at the tower of metal. "Wha- what was it doing?" he looked back at you, you shrugged your shoulders, "Dunno...".

He looked at you with a look. "...Okay... Uhh, the place opens in about five minutes, go uhh..." he paused handing you a uniform nervously "... Change, and head to the security office..." you nodded and mumbled an 'okay'. He sighed quietly and walked the other direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was going well...

So far...

You had grabbed a spare bowl and filled it with snacks, chucking some every so often.

The uniform was a size too big. The pants were so long you had to roll them up and the shirt made you look like a kid in their fathers work clothing.

You sighed and spun in your chair in boredom. This place was fine... Just not as exciting as it was when you had Springtrap with you. You instead watched him on the cameras, creeping couples out as they walked past arm in arm. The sight made you laugh but soon feel sad all over again...

You turned the camera off and sat by the maintenance panel, making sure no one died... "Yikes! What happened to your hand?" a muffled voice called from the doorway, you looked to see a cheap wolf talking to you. Lizbeth.

You waved with the hand and gave her a tired glance "Work" you said blankly, she took off the mask and smirked. "You must be (Y/N)? Correct? Professional Dumbass?" she questioned, that was your username on most of your social media... "Yeah... That's me alright..." you laughed and threw some pretzels into your mouth. She walked up to you, "My girlfriend, Jin, wanted to give you this" she handed me a small rectangle wrapped in tissue paper topped with a piece of (FA/C) string. "Jin, huh? Is that why everyone calls you two Gin and Tonic?" you questioned, she laughed in response, her voice was smooth.

You opened the gift to find a small golden badge, like one a proper security guard would wear. You gasped lightly, it had the words 'Professional Dumbass' written on it. You felt like you were going to cry, that's me! I'm the dumbass!! "Oh! Oh, my gosh!" you were speechless but that didn't stop you from talking. "Remind me to hug your girlfriend" you mumbled, Lily laughed as you proudly pinned the badge to your shirt. Yes... You were professional dumbass... And no one could tell you otherwise... You have a badge!

"She saw your Instagram and had to make you a pin" she leaned on the desk "I could hear her laughing the whole time..." she looked dreamily at the desk fan. The sadness came crawling back.

"Hope to see you around Professional Dumbass" with a wave she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The attraction was closed for the night. You looked around if anything was left behind or damaged. Packets of food, some missing posters, a pair of so-... Excuse me... A pair of socks were laid on the floor, sadly flopped in the corner.

"Hey!" Scotty called out from the hallway, you could see Springtrap behind him, peeking out from behind the wall. "How's it hanging uh. P.D.?" he inquired, "Pretty good, only two pairs of kids were being rowdy" you answered back. He chuckled and you smiled at his face.

Looking back at Springtrap you saw that same sadness, mixed with what seemed to be frustration, annoyance? He dipped back round the corner, out of sight.

"You can go home now if you want. You've had a rough day..." he motioned to your injured hand which stung on queue.

"Yeah..." you paused, you mind went back to the machine man, how sad he was... You wanted to know what troubled him... What really tore at his soul... "Nah... I can work" you were tired, exhausted even... But your friend was in a deep sorrow, he needed you.

"Uh... Okay then, I won't force you to take a break... Yet" he laughed nervously. He began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait! Scotty!" you called, "There was one thing I wanted to talk to you about..."

(Word Count: 2709)


	10. Find the car

Early November 2023  
————————————  
With the attraction closed came the silence and the darkness followed close behind.  
It was cold, it always was.  
He had felt this death-like wave consume him long before he had even died.  
There was only a few times in his life when he really felt alive...  
The time he spent with Henry.  
The day he married his wife.  
When he killed those countless brats.  
The birth of his first two children.

And when he first met you...

He didn't know why...   
Why you were so important.   
Why when you spoke to him, with such kindness, such compassion, he felt like putty in your hands.

He had never felt like this...   
Not even with his own wife.  
Sure the moments they shared were lovely...   
But she wasn't you...  
She never made him feel the way you make him feel...

It was strange...

It was peculiar...

It was ever so fascinating...

You made him feel alive, even now, at a time where he is most far from it...

But... He knew it wouldn't last for long... You didn't trust him, not fully...

You were smart. You saw right through him.  
He understood you would have to put the pieces together eventually...   
A pit of anxiety bubbled deep within his soul...

He didn't want to lose you...

He didn't want to be alone again...

From the back of his mind, the deep crevices of his own twisted thoughts. He knew it was wrong. That being so dependant on you was just being irrational.

It's just silly to have dreams you know won't be real...

For what he's done. For the people he has hurt.

He deserves to be alone...

...

It was three-thirty now...   
The longer he marinated in his grief, the more fury built up.

He stood up.  
The hall was lowly lit, the light flickered occasionally.  
In his rage, he stormed down the labyrinth knocking props down if they were in his way.  
An arcade machine fell, it's screen smashing as it landed.

If he had working lungs he would be panting.  
His eyes darted around the hall. A poster of a golden bear stood surrounded by smaller paper drawings all eluding to the main event, he punched the poster as hard as he could.

Nothing. It did nothing. He couldn't feel it. The bear just lay there, it's gleeful grin taunting him. He hit it again, and again, and again...

He hit it until the poster tore and some of the wall behind it caved in...

The walls grew thin, they twisted and turned around him.  
Reality fused with fiction as he let his anger consume him, he blanked. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do to get there.

He just needed to get there...

...

...

A cry drew him out of his mind, a faint voice calling him back to consciousness.

"Hey there, has baby finished having his temper tantrum?" once again, he was now putty in your hands.

You were leaning back in your chair tiredly keeping your eyes on him, in his daze he had reached the office. "... Yes..." he responded quietly, you chuckled and spun back to your bag.

"Good! I was watching you on the cameras then, I look away for one second and hear this crashing sound! For like an hour you were rushing around the attraction like you were on fire" you giggled as you reached for your phone. An hour?

"I thought it was for the best to leave you alone..." you looked him dead in the eyes "... You feeling alright now?"

You looked so concerned, he thought of how different your reaction would be if you knew...

"... Think so" he replied. You both kept the gaze, he didn't blink. "Uhh... How was it today?" you questioned trying your hardest to lighten the mood. "Y'know cause it was the first big night!" you gave him a bright smile, one he didn't truly deserve.

"Horrid" he said blankly. You couldn't help but snicker, "Yeah? I guess it was kind of boring without y-" you stopped yourself from going any further, a light blush from embarrassment dusting your cheeks.

Springtrap looked at you in confusion, cocking his head to the side lightly. "Without what?" he questioned moving closer to you he could see the panic build on your face.

He really didn't know what you were talking about, he wasn't paying attention to what you said...

"Uhhh. With-Without um... Y'know..." you tried to laugh it off, you had too much pride to fully admit that you missed him. "No... I don't know" fucker.

"My well Uhh... Well it's just uh..." the way you mumbled random sayings, cutting them off before they could go anywhere, he watched as you melted before his very eyes.

A hand on your shoulder got you to shut up. "Please... (Y/N)... Just be honest" you looked up at him, usually you were good at lying, but that look he gave you it made you freeze.

You sighed "Well... I just, missed you that's all" you admitted, this came as a surprise to the corpse beside you, he was speechless, at how easy it was for you to make him feel.

The silence made you fearful. "It's nothing really... Uh, I'm just a big dummy... I have a badge now to prove it..." you mumbled pointing to the name badge on your chest.

Woah!  
Two large metal arms wrapped around you, almost pushing you off of your chair. "H-Hey! Big guy" you chuckled trying to return the hug from your angle, he shifted so you were both more comfortable.   
"...I missed you too" he whispered into the crook of your neck. You snickered lightly hugging him tighter.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, occasionally shifting and rubbing each other's backs in an effort to comfort the other.

" You're not the best cushion..." you spoke into his shoulder.

He laughed lightly "You don't have a filter, do you?"

"Nah! You're just going to have to deal with it!" you clutched him harder.

"... I think I'm okay with that..." he shoved his face deeper into your neck.

You held each other until the clock rang. He gave you a final squeeze. "You sure do like hugs tonight!" you chuckled.

"Yeah... It's the best way to hide your face"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was dark...

It was cold...

It was so strange...

Yet so strangely familiar...

You were dreaming again... The same place as before, the same Freddy's. Yet, thankfully, you weren't in a suit and that creep was nowhere to be found...

Good...

The next time, if ever, you see him you were not going to hold back...

'Oh! What a good (girl/boy)~' yeah, fuck that...

The ghost boy wandered into the bathrooms, this time you didn't follow him, you wandered around the building searching for any clues of what exactly you needed to do...

You knew you needed to 'Find the car' but what did that mean?

Behind the building

What?

It's behind the building... Go... Look...

Oh! Cool thanks...

You searched for an exit, the front door looked like it had been boarded up, but the boards we're smashed, recently.

Your organs twisted as you wandered around the outside of the building.

With each step, the pain grew, until when you reached the back, it became unbearable.

Blood rushed out of your body as you feel to your knees.

You cried out in pain as you clutched the ground below you, looking up you saw it. A car, purple roughly parked out the back, it looked smashed up like the driver had hit some people before getting here.

This was it...

This is what you needed to find...

Something by the car caught your attention...

A figure?

Its deep plum form stood close to the vehicle, standing tall, about as large as a streetlight its bright human-like teeth grinning at you and it's small bright eyes looked deep into your soul. Two bunny ears hung high from its head.

The gaze it held, the presence it filled.

It terrified you.

The way it lingered in your mind, it made you tremble.

The world grew dark but the figure stayed looking at you with unblinking eyes.

You rested into the ever-growing darkness yet the figure stayed.

Always lingering...

Always watching with those painful eyes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking with a start you found yourself on the couch, a mind-numbing movie on in the background.

A sharp pain came from your right hand. You flinched before all feeling withdrew from your hand, a look of confusion swept over your face.

You slowly removed the bandages, your first look at the patchwork Springtrap had performed.

It was messy but not terrible...

But that wasn't the thing that worried you, the skin around the work looked almost... Dead...

A frightening color, the same deep plum as the figure from your dream... It faded into a soft lavender where your knuckles laid...

What did it mean?

What would you find if you found the car?

You didn't know...

But you had an idea of where exactly to look...

You sighed before lying back into the couch and letting the movie consume you...

(Word Count 1535)


	11. With the days passing by

Early November 2023  
————————————  
The days began merging into one, as the hours passed by they flew past in a rush.

Through the days you had been spending with Springtrap you had grown closer, yet still you didn't know that much about him. Who he used to be, what he used to do, you knew he was British and died in the early nineties...   
He missed quite a bit...   
Being stuck in a rabbit suit during the early 2000s, and the 2010s...   
That was probably ok...   
Considering how those years played out...

He didn't tell you much, and you were fine with that... For a while... You began to ask more questions, most times he answered with vague statements you couldn't put together...

But some questions he just avoided altogether... You weren't going to get any answers. That was until your curiosity got the better of you...

Curiosity may have killed the cat...

But the satisfaction brought it back...

On the weekend, you listened to the tapes, read and reread the files over and over again, it would seem that all existence of 'Springbonnie' were lost, as if someone tried to make it so they had never existed.

The only proof you had was a photo on a Reddit post, taken in the late seventies or early eighties. A photograph of two mascots on a stage, one was a big yellow bear with a microphone, and the other a plump golden rabbit with what looked to be a banjo. They looked just like the plushies.

There were kids all around the stage, but two young boys stood looking at the camera, written below the photo was 'Peter and Steven at Fredbear's Family Dinner'.

Fredbear's Family Dinner...

Another puzzle piece that just didn't quite fit...

No matter how hard you looked, it was like they had never even existed...

Even though you had never been inside of a working Freddy's location, they were shut down thirty years ago. You had read of their habit of sweeping things under the rug... There was one thing you found that gained your interest.

A photograph of two men, one had light brown hair with glasses and a 5 o'clock shadow, the other was a plump man with dark brown hair that from the photo looked oily yet well kept and grey eyes, he had a grin painted on his face... It was familiar... You just couldn't tell where you had seen it.

From your sources, these two men were supposedly the founders of the Fazbear entertainment industry, if it was even called that in the first place.

The picture was titled 'Henry and William' that was it, the image was so lost in the rabbit hole that was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the original post couldn't be found...

You sighed and shifted your laptop to the other side of the bed, what a way to spend your day off...

Groaning you clutched the bed sheets and threw yourself off onto the floor.

Thunk

You landed on the floor... That woke you up...

The house was dark, it was midnight after all... You stumbled down the stairs tiredly reaching the kitchen.   
Your choices were quite limited, you could either have leftover ravioli or some frozen chips and (Chicken/Vegetable) nuggets...

Eh... Ravioli sounds nice...  
You clutched the container and popped it in the microwave. "Two minutes should be enough for starters" you mumbled to yourself.

Leaning on the kitchen island you noticed Chris sitting on the couch looking at you, those hollow eyes gazing deeply into you.

"Can't sleep either huh?" he shook his head. You nodded lightly, "I'll be with you in a second..." you paused putting the ravioli on for another couple of minutes, once it was done you put the glass container on a tea towel and joined the boy, turning the light on before sitting down.

"What's up?" you asked before biting into your ravioli, he grabbed a notebook you had given him with a pen in his hand. You watched as he wrote the word 'Father' onto the paper, "You thinking about your father?" he nodded, often when you were alone and down in the dumps you thought of your father... "Was he a good dad?" you queried his brows furrowed in response, he shook his head rapidly.

"Oh..." Your father wasn't the best either... Yet he was still your father, you saw him in yourself and you hated that... You suspected he hated that too...   
If you ever were to meet Chris' father, you were going to have a couple words about parenting... To make this boy so scared of hid own father... The thought made your blood boil.

"Well... Perhaps we should think about something else!" that's what you did... To get out of the shadows of that man you thought of something better, something that made you happier...

He looked at the paper before writing the word 'Mum' how British... "Your mother ey? Was she a nice woman?" you questioned, he nodded with a large smile on his face. You smiled in return, it was rare to see him so... Happy...

His face fell before his eyes returned to the paper, he crossed the name out and looked deeply at the ink... "... Oh..." you said quietly, she was gone... Dead, perhaps... You couldn't tell... The thing that made him happy, gone.

You held the boy in an embrace, hugging his tightly. He pointed to the word and then pointed at you. Huh? You didn't quite know what he meant...

"Do I remind you of your mother?" he nodded before hugging you tighter. Huh... "I'm glad I can be here for you, sweetie..." often on nights when you couldn't sleep, you and your mother would spend the nights together, having 'fun' and trying our hardest to forget the troubles in the back of our minds... You tried to be half the person she was... To you, if you were able to show that kindness to others, that would be enough...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urrg...

Oh, fuck off...

Another dream!

God... If you're trying to send me a message why not just tell me??

This time you were lying on a table, with the brief view you got of the room it was the same one as the dream with the bastard man...

Please don't tell me he's here...

The door opened. Shit...

A fucking rat-man stood in the door with a frown painted on his kickable face.

You looked at him, he looked the same just this time like he hadn't showered in days, not very surprising.

He closed the door before resting his head against the door, sighing. You tried to move whilst he wasn't looking, your limbs could only move slightly in small abrupt jerks forward and backward, your body wasn't yours, instead you found yourself in an animatronic endoskeleton.

As 'your' leg hit the table a loud thunk erupted from the collision, gaining the rat's attention. He turned and looked at you, you looked back at him, his face twisted into one of malice intent hiding the pain that once had its place.

"Hello again..." his voice made your tough act falter slightly, the pure rage behind his words brought your worries tumbling back.

He walked over to the lower end of the table, a part where you could only see his upper body. He opened what seemed to be some sort of a toolbox and focused on your 'shin'.

This is weird...

What was this getting at?

You didn't know who this man was, you assumed he murdered people, but who exactly was he?

He swore quietly as he worked, he leaned closer to make his work more accurate.

He was rather close now...

I wonder if I were to-

"Ah!" he yelled. Score! You had knocked him in the face with your shin. You chuckled as he stumbled backward clutching his nose.

He looked back at you, his eyes twitched every so often, his face was full of rage. "Oh? So is that how it's going to be then?" he spat grabbing something off of his belt, it sparked to life, and an abundance of pain flooded your form as it made contact with your body.

Your screams of distress echoed through the room, yet no one heard them, or simply no one cared. Tears threatened to fall as your body convulsed with the electricity.

A tazer??

Why do they tazer the robots???

He let go and you were left breathing heavily as he moved to another position. This time near your chest, unfortunately, you could see him clearly now.   
It may have been the daze from the electric shock, but the way sweat dripped down his forehead sent your mind to the gutter.

As he worked on the machinery you studied his face, how tired he looked, how the wrinkles on his face grew more prevalent as he sneered in frustration. By the looks of it, he was in his late forties earth fifties, he had a small tan line on his ring finger, his wife left him.   
Good for her, how did this man get a wife in the first place anyway?

I mean he... No... He could be packing... No, no, no... Nevermind... Do NOT think about that...

You noted the scaring that littered his forearms, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing the fascinating markings that littered his skin. You wondered if the marks continued all around his body, but quickly blew that thought away...

He leaned in again and you seized this opportunity for your attack. "Wha- Arg!" You jerked your arm up and whacked the underside of his head causing him to tumble backward once again, this time however he tripped and fell, hitting the back of his head on a shelf behind him.

Bonk

If you could point and laugh, you most likely would.  
Sure it was morally wrong, but God it sure was funny...

He groaned lowly rubbing the back of his head, sweat ran down his face, was it warm in here? You couldn't tell for you had no skin.

He got up, surprisingly, and ran a hand through his hair, he groaned again as his hand ran over the spot where he hit his head.

"Do I have to teach you how to play nicely?" he said through gritted teeth. He clutched the tazer again before he could use it you smacked it out of his hand, it fell to the floor with a clunk. The bastard was left looking dazed at the floor, you reached out a clutched his neck before he could move.

His gaze was panicked yet still tired, he looked at you with glassy eyes, you would've thought he was dead if he wasn't going around electrocuting robots.

His frantic fingers gripped onto your arm, you could hear as his feet tried to drag himself away, you moved your metal fingers along his jawline, a smile rested on your face as he squirmed to your touch.

It was sadistic, you knew that...

It was wrong, you knew that...

If you were to kill him you wouldn't be any better than he was...

...

Yet... It was only a dream right...

...

No... You've had your fun...

You let the rat man go, he fell to the floor with a thud.

With that you closed your eyes...

...

As you opened them you were surrounded by darkness.

You looked around, but... You saw nothing...

Oh! Wait...

That's when you saw it...

The same man as before...

This time quite a distance away, on his knees...

Screaming...

You watched as he cried out in pain, his body seemed to convulse before being torn apart and put back together again...

It was a horrid sight... But... What did it all mean...

Freddy's, Fredbear, this man, the spirits of the children, your dreams, Charlotte, Springtrap... What did all of those things have to do with you??

It left you puzzled...

It left you empty...

'Find the car' how would a car put all this together...

The man looked at you, his eyes filled with such pain, such fear...

There was nothing you could do...

Sure you hated this guy, but... No one deserves this much suffering...

You turned away and closed your eyes...

You were consumed by the shadows and slowly the screaming faded into the darkness...

(Word Count: 2066)


	12. Bunny Troubles

November 2023  
————————————  
As fall began to set in the crisp air followed closely behind.

You rubbed your arms as you exited the comfort of your car, you patted the purple shine as you locked it.   
The attraction stood tall in the fog, you let out a warm breath glancing at the ominous light that admitted from the bright neon sign.

Fazbear's Fright was beginning to become one of the amusement parks main attractions, people who remembered the pizzeria, who came to key their nostalgia, and others that thought it would be a fun day out...   
Yet no one knew who the golden rabbit was...  
No one questioned him either, they moved on, As most things did. You wondered if anyone noticed there was a corpse inside the suit, if anyone knew that he was still conscious suck in that machine.

Before I locked the door some kid came running, yelling at me to "Wait!" he stopped at the door and caught his breath. You looked at a car at the very end of the parking lot, it was a deep orange with a number of other teens.

"What's up?" you asked the kid as his breathing steadied, "I left some stuff here-" he took in a deep breath "- on the opening day" he stood tall, almost taller than you were...

"Opening day? Dude that was a week and a half ago..." you said in amazement, how did it take this guy this long to come and get something??

"Eh... I don't care... Come on" you beckoned him inside with the flick of your wrist. He followed you closely as you took him to the 'lost and found box, "Take your time kid..." you leaned against the wall looking off into the distance.

You wondered how you would put all the pieces together, when you eventually have all of the pieces that is... 'Find the car' you had a plan... How you were going to execute said plan was, hmm, you'll cross that bridge once you get there.

"Found it!" that caught your attention, the boy held a pair of socks... Excuse me... This kid was sock boy? The kid who somehow lost their socks on Halloween??

"Uhh..." you were dumbfounded "How... How'd you lose them??" you questioned. He shrugged "Oh I don't know... I guess you could say that you scared my socks off" he winked with a big grin plastering his face.

You groaned and covered your face, you walked right into that... "That was... The worst..." you sighed, you'll commend the effort, he was committed to the joke...

"What's your name anyway?" you asked returning your hand to your side "It's David" he held out his hand, you took it "Nice to meet you, David, the name's (Y/N)" He nodded and smiled brightly before turning towards the exit, he halted in his tracks eyes locked on something down the hall.

You turned to see Springtrap at the end of the hallway, he wasn't hunched over like he usually was, he was taller than you thought he was, his 'ear' almost touched the light.

"Woah..." David whispered "Yeah... That's the animatronic" you said calmly. "God... It looks so ugly..." David turned to you, a disgusted look on his face, you tried to keep yourself from laughing. "Really? I think he looks quite charming" you snickered quietly "I mean... It looks alright in the fake smoke and ambiance, but now just... Ew" he made another face, you let out a snort.

"Can I touch it??" he asked you, you looked him in the eyes "Uh... I don't know..." you look to Springtrap who was currently shaking his head, you gave him a sympathetic smile.   
"How old are you? Thirteen?? Fourteen???" you questioned, "I'm Sixteen, just small..." David crossed his arms. "Yeah... Still a teen though, you'll need like... Adult permission and supervision" you rubbed the back of your neck, "You're an adult," he said blankly.

"..." you thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I am an adult." "And you're like, the boss (lady/man) here aren't you?" he questioned, you gave him a prideful glance "Yeah, I am like the boss (lady/man)... Who would be a better adult?" his parents most likely...

"So... Is that a yes?" a sly grin sat bellow his cheeks "Sure... I don't see why not" you chuckled as the boy fist-pumped the air.

You held Springtrap's hand out to David. "Now, be careful" you held up your right hand to show the deep plum skin, "Don't touch his insides, they're maggot-infested and quite sharp" David looked at your hand in awe, you were hiding it in your pocket and under your jacket sleeve before.

David touched the dirt rabbits hand, feeling around at the mattered fur avoiding the metal and loose wiring. "I hate you..." Springtrap mumbled, you turned and gave him a smug grin, chuckling as he 'pouted'. You knew David couldn't hear him, so you didn't talk back. You wanted strangers to at least think you were sane.

The boy was currently distracted so you moved your arms to wrap around Springtrap's neck, you had to stand on your tippy-toes but the panic in his eyes was priceless.

"You don't really hate me do you?" you asked quietly "That makes me really sad" you made a pouty face before chuckling lightly. That look in his eyes returned as the panic soon subsided. You still didn't know what it was but, you were curious.

"Boy, you stink..." you whispered. You rested your head on his shoulder and breathed a little louder, he stood as still as he could, you watched as David compared the size of his face to the mascots paw.

A high pitched gurgling came from Springtrap's throat, you looked at him in confusion, he was looking off in the distance the look in his eyes the strongest you've ever seen it.

"Hey uh, don't want to interrupt anything but umm... What's that sound?" David shifted closer to you, "You can hear that?" you removed your arms from his neck and stood there, your old runners moving as you bounced lightly in the spot, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Davey... Cover your ears for a second, I wanna try something" he covered his ears backing away slightly in the process. You leaned closer while blocking your ears, "...Springtrap?" you muttered lowly.

'KzzZzzTT-FU-LEicious...FrED-HAAAaa'

"Fuck!" Ow...

You may have taken a step back and covered your ears, but, God... It was still loud...

He stumbled backward as he heard your cry, jabbing a finger back into his neck and the screeching halted.

"What was that?!" David yelled, you uncovered your ears "I... Don't know..." the technology in the suit must be fifty-plus years old... What could have the power to start it up again? The honk of a car interrupted your thoughts and David checked his watch, "Oh shit! I better be going..." he stumbled to the door, you followed in close pursuit making sure he didn't fall on your watch. The kid reminded you of your nephew.

"Bye (Y/N), thanks for everything" he stood by the exit "No problemo sock-boy" you gave him a wave as he rushed out the door, you locked it as he left.

"Finally..." a rough voice echoed through the hall, you turned. Sptingtrap was peeking out behind the wall a, tired? Frustrated? Maybe even an angry look on his face.  
"Shush! He didn't do anything" you walked into your office still facing the metal rabbit. "In fact, you're the one who was acting all weird today... What's up with that voice thing anyway" you spun in the spinning chair.

"...I don't know" he said blankly completely dismissing your other statement, "We'll have to figure that out..." you slid over to your bag you grabbed three boxes, a game of Uno, some 80s trivia and cards against humanity.

"Old man gets first pick" you held the boxes so he could see them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay... So... You don't know what a 'kink' is..." you held your head in your hands, Springtrap shook his head "No, should I?"

"I mean... It can't be that modern of a word, can it" your eyes darted across the room as you felt your life spiral out of control. How old is this guy?? Or was he just inexperienced? "Uh, nevermind just-just read the cards..."

"... Alright... Recently my girlfriend left me after she found out about my hot cheese kink..." you let out a snort, he sounded so serious...

"I'm guessing that was yours" he looked at you blankly, you nodded, it was hard to play a four-player game with two 'people'. He read out the others, ones that didn't make that much sense but were still quite funny, even if you were the only one who understood the 'joke'.

"Why can you not just tell me?" he was beginning to sound frustrated, you chuffed "You sure you're ready?" you gave him a smug grin, he sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he shuffled closer to you. "Alrighty then..." you grabbed your phone hand brought up Google, incognito mode... Of course, handing it to him carefully. "Google it. I'm not your Phys-Ed teacher..."

He took it, before giving you a look.

Oh fuck...

That's right... He doesn't have fingertips...

You scrounged around in your bag before clutching a pen, on the tip was a cover for touchscreen computers and phones. You handed it to him, giving a small apology.

You watched from afar as he typed, a mixture of curiosity and excitement littered his eyes.  
Yet it disappeared as he read, he looked confused.

"A sharp twist or curve in something that is otherwise straight..." he read aloud. What... You peered over his shoulder "...Scroll down" you whispered. "Uh... Kink: a kink is a se-" he began, the gargling sound from his neck returned. "Oh..." he muttered "Oh indeed" you sat back, listening to the sound more closely, you could pick faint voices in the white noise.

"...What does that have to do with cheese?" the noise ceased. "Wha- Hey! That noise, I think I could hear something" you shuffled closer to him, he shifted his gaze to you " I can't bring it back for you... I can't control it..." he sounded tired. "I think I can," you said blankly before cupping his 'face'.

"Quick! New game, twenty-one questions... First pet, go!" you exclaimed, Springtrap looked confused "Uh... It-It was Adelaide the Jack Russell" he rushed out, you nodded lightly telling him to continue.   
"Oh! Margarita pizza or pepperoni?"  
"(Choice). First love?" he looked at you funny.  
"My wife. Prefe-"  
"You have a wife?"  
"Had..." oh...  
"... I'm sor-"   
"Don't be" his voice was monotone and his eyes blank, hollow, as if nothing was there...

A silence lingered, you began to remove your hands before two, rather cold ones, cupped your cheeks.  
You flinched at the temperature, the culprit mumbled an apology before getting back into a 'normal' attitude.

"Prefered dress sense" his voice was still blank... You began to feel uncomfortable...  
"(Answer)..."

You let out a sigh before jumping to action.

"There's a look in your eyes. Whenever you look at me, truly look at me, y'know... I don't know how to explain it, it just makes my thoughts blur... Like my mind goes out of focus, whenever you have that look... I guess my question is, what is it? What do you think when you look at me? Cause, God, I'm not sure if I want to know..." you chuckled lightly.

Springtrap looked dazed, the gaze had returned after you had finished and the gurgling followed as well. You were correct... You had thought about the sound all weekend, or most of it really. The voice box inside a fifty-year-old mascot suit that went off at random times.

You thought about how it could happen, your mind raced until you came up with an idea...

The only thing strong enough to do that was a strong emotion from a soul. You knew that the souls of the children could manipulate electricity, with their control over the animatronic's, they could power the robots up with their locked away emotions, they themselves just couldn't control the characters so they became 'savage', a former shard of the person they once were.

A strong emotion was powering the voicebox... You just needed to figure out which one... Through all your encounters all your tests. You figured it out.

He had fallen in love with you.

For some ungodly reason, he had fallen in love with good old (Y/N)...

You didn't fully understand why, part of you thought it couldn't be, but all your evidence followed down the same road...

The way he looked at you...

The way he acted...

How sometimes he got nervous around you...

... How sad he looked when he knew you'd never love him back...

...

He was wild about you...

Yet you didn't know why...

...

You knew the answer to your question... You just wanted to hear it from him...

...

You let out another sigh...

Pulling his face closer you leaned in.

Planting a kiss on his 'teeth'...

It felt weird. God, it felt wrong... But still right...

You could smell the inside of the suit, how it rotted...

It was weird, it was confusing, yet you didn't stop.

He squeezed your cheeks and pushed his head closer to yours, the small sounds he made were drowned out by the screaming from his neck.

You let go to breath, he looked flustered, love glazed over his eyes as he waited for you to catch your breath.

Seemingly for a 'round two'...

He looked desperate...

"... What's better. The woods or the beach?" you asked breathlessly.

He shoved his face into yours, the metal of his fingers playing with your jawbone.

"...That's... A... Weird... Answer..." you say slowly between kisses.

(Word Count: 2372)


	13. Love me not

November 2023  
————————————

You scrolled through Reddit, swaying slowly in your chair as Springtrap fiddled with your hand, he slid his fingers along the scars between your fingers, they twitched lightly as he ran the metal over the stitches.   
The screeching from his throat grew louder, he slowed his movements and waited for the noise to calm.

It puzzled you how the mark had heeled, with a cut like that you should have been rushed to the hospital to at least get it looked at by a professional. Yet, it seemed the gash repaired itself so quickly. One night you had poked at the purple skin with a needle and waited for blood spill out. Yet nothing came. It was as if there was no blood, to begin with.

It made your head rush, this shouldn't be humanly possible.

And yet you can see it, you can feel the skin, how cold it is...

You didn't want to look at it, like something you want to block out of your mind.

Yet this wasn't a person or an event you could forget. This was your own hand.

"Hey," you said catching Springtrap's attention, his eyes were warm.   
The longing gaze made your stomach curl, you knew he loved you so dearly but... From the depths of your heart, you couldn't find the same love.

You loved him, of course, but not the same love as the one he gave to you.

Well, It wasn't love. It was infatuation. He was infatuated with you, you couldn't blame him. The time spent in that dark closed-off room, conscious and rotting, you would of clung onto anyone. No matter who they were...

That's what it was. He didn't love you, he couldn't have... He was just delusional...

You shouldn't be stupid... You couldn't love a man you knew truly nothing about... He may go by the name 'Springtrap' but, he never turned to it. As if the person he once was, was a man he didn't want you knowing of...

You showed him the photo of Fredbear's Family Diner pointing at the Rabbit, "This, isn't it your suit back in the 70s?" his head shifted as the question left your lips.

"Yes, that looks to be the Utah location by the Springbonnie design" his train of thought wondered as he dove deeper into his own memories. "Sleek, a thinner head and body... No vest..." he muttered, a tinge of disgust laced his words, so faint if you weren't paying attention you would have missed it. 

He sounded obsessed with the rabbit that was seemingly his prison. 

"Can you tell me about the location? If you can remember-" "I can never seem to forget that place..." He mumbled the malice intent behind the words shook you.

"The place closed down in 1983 causing all Fredbear's to close, and re-brand themselves as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" he waved his hands around as the words echoed through the room, "An, incident, caused a stain to be plastered onto Fredbear's reputation. A reputation that was already beginning to plummet, the incident was just a final push". he wasn't paying attention to you anymore, the wall behind you seemed to be more interesting.

As he spaced out you turned back to your phone, you put the words '1983 Fredbear incident' in your notes, wondering how big of an incident it had to be for an entire company to just start a new... Looking at the photos you found, the one of the two founders piqued your interest, 'Henry and William'. Both of them were smiling, neither of them looked happy. "... Henry and William" you muttered to yourself "Two men of mystery..." You let out a sigh, tired.

Looking back to Springtrap to ask more questions you were greeted to two cold grey eyes. As he stared at your face, you froze.

Other times you could see the emotion behind the shallow glances, but now, it was like you stared into the deepness of the void, waiting, watching for something to reach out. The way silver merged with grey, glassy with all warmth drained from the sockets, it made the world around you turn grey, the breath caught in your throat.

Even though he was positioned below you, with his hollow eyes it was like he was towering over you. Looking down upon your form as you cowered and tore at the skin his gaze lay upon, whimpering and whining like a puppy who had been kicked too many times.

The cold dead gaze he held, for the first time he truly felt like a corpse, like a threat.

Yet he seemed oblivious... Like he didn't even know he was looking right at you...

The suits eyelids sunk back to their usual have-lid possession and he turned away, silent, sitting up straight. How lifeless his movements were, how robotic he seemed, hardly enough to be even considered human...

One of the only times in your life you felt truly terrified. How your breath quickened in the thick air, how your blood pumped, the silence filled with the sharp beat of your petrified heart.

You decided at that moment to take a break from your research. You had done enough already anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Springtrap watched as you slipped on your jacket and headed out the door, giving him an anxious wave. He returned the gesture and stood watching the door, almost wishing you'd come right back through it.

It scared him how easily he had fallen into your trap, how easily he had fallen in love with you.

How he was simply putty in your hands.

...

The way you touched him... It drove him insane...  
In this body he couldn't feel you, he couldn't touch you or feel your touch on his 'skin'.

How desperately he wanted to feel you...  
To be able to hold you...   
To feel human skin once again...

He sighed. In his quest for power, for immortality, he had lost the means to be human.

...

Yet, perhaps he had found something better, something that his mind couldn't possibly comprehend.

You.

If none of this had happened, if he had lived a normal, boring, life. He never would have met you.

Despite everything, all the turmoil, all the pain. You were the only thing he had left...

...

You were leaving for 'family reasons' in four days... Having a five-day vacation to deal with your brother...

That's what he thought, to be honest, he wasn't paying attention...

You couldn't leave... He was fine the first weekend but... Not now. Not after what happened tonight...

He will just have to figure something out...

Fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning air? Crisp.

Morning grass? Littered with dew.

Morning forest? Looming.

Hotel? Trivago.

The stillness of your backyard was calming, it let you think as you spilled the contents of your brain into your poor sketchbook.

You drew the forest as you looked out into the darkness, as you swayed on the rusty swing set you took in each small detail, every imperfection.

The drawing didn't come out as well as you wanted, your hands were shaky, they had been for a while...

Sighing as you turned the page to draw something else...

...

No...

Eh... Not right now...

What... Ew...

...

No matter how far your mind ran your thoughts kept returning to him.

The rat-man...

Still not knowing his name you sketched the bastard onto your paper. A waste of paper... A waste of time...

Even if the memory your dreams were beginning to fade his face was burned into your memories... His grin, his eyes, his weird-ass face in general... Most importantly, the scars that littered his body, how neatly they were painted onto his form. How his long fingers slid with delicacy...

... Not that you were analyzing his body...

... Of course not... No, no!

That... Now that would be weird...

You gasped as the led of your pencil snapped, you sighed, and put the pencil in your pocket.

The sketch was rough and the lines quivered in parts, you lost your focus halfway through. It looked like him, unfortunately...

The smug aura radiating from his smirk... You frowned...

"Do I have to teach you to plAY nice?! Yeah... Eat a dick..." you mocked, quickly looking around to see if Chris was close by, he wasn't, oh well... He has heard you swear before...

You watched as Caramello dug at the ground on the outskirts of the forest.

Groaning you looked at the rat one last time before closing the book, quickly, as if it would hurt him.

(Word count: 1447)


	14. Missing Moonlight

November 2023  
————————————

Rain was pouring down, it had been for the past three days. It was that time of the seasons, the prepubescent stage of the autumn where it was cold and wet, rather than being cold and snowy... Which was still cold, just a nicer cold...

You waited outside a pasta place for Scotty, he said wanted to catch up, something sounded like it was bothering him.  
Rubbing your arms for warmth looking at any familiar car that rode by.   
Ah... Cheery red Ford Fiesta... That's him.

Scotty rushed to the entrance with his jacket held up, trying to keep him dry. Keyword trying...

He stumbled to the door and locked eyes with you, "Hey!" he croaked out trying to catch his breath.

You smiled and gave him a friendly wave, "What's up".

The inside of the pasta place was welcoming. Warm vibes radiated off the walls giving the building a homely feeling.

It would be perfect, except for the corpse in the corner...

The body sat in the corner, cut in half eyes locking onto each person who passed by. No one paid them any attention, no one could.

"Ghost?" Scotty whispered to you, nodding in response you looked away. "...Yeah," you muttered raspily under your breath.

Sitting as far away from the spirit as you could the two of you sat down, next to the large glass wall the rainfall fell down in a bombardment of droplets. "So... How's everything?" he questioned briefly grasping the menu.

"Everything?" you paused, looking over at the garlic bread, "Well, everything's going good... You?"

"I'm good... Nothing's up..." he said, something was up...

He knew there was no point in hiring it, yet he did it anyway... You gave him a look and he cracked.

Scotty sighed, there it is, "Somethings up..." he mumbled "The guard, Peter, the first guard who when missing in the beginning of October..." he paused taking steady breaths, you passed him a glass of water he took it, thinking you before gulping it.

"He... Oh, God... He's dead (Y/N)" he chocked out, your heart sank "What?" you didn't know Peter that well, he was young, nineteen at most... Lived alone for his family was in another state, he talked about them frequently, he really seemed to love them dearly.

"Missing for over a month... He's pronounced dead until they find him..." Scotty held his head in his hands, he never could handle things like this. "If they can find him..." he mumbled.

"Have you seen anything?" he looked up at you, a deep panic in his gaze, "Li-Like a bag? Any uh... Anything that might tell us where he is? Where he went to?? I know... I know you can see ghosts (Y/N)..." he tried to compose himself.

"So please... (Y/N)... You would tell me if something big happened... Wouldn't you?" his eyes pleaded for a response.

"..." you stayed quiet for a moment, taking everything in. Of course you would... Scotty was your friend, the only one you really had left at the moment. "I would, no matter the issue... I'd tell you anything..." you said blankly.

"So, nothing?" you shock your head "Nothing..." he sighed in relief, a brief calm. "The police have been all over the place recently..." he took another sip "You're not a suspect cause you were with uh... your mother, they got some 'hospital reports' on that... Vague, but good enough..." he rubbed the back of his neck, you took his other hand "Scotty, we'll get through this, Peter will show up and all this stress will simply fade away!" your false confidence seemed to calm him, he held onto your hand.

If only it were that simple...

You wondered, what had happened to Peter? He went missing a day after they had found Springtrap... Did he know what happened?

"Heyo! Y'all ready to order?" a shockingly chipper voice snapped you back into reality, it wasn't the type of voice you had expected in a fancy pasta restaurant. The woman serving you was plump with tired eyes, her stance showed sass but her face showed she was exhausted.

"Uhh... Spaghetti Bolognese and a Sprite would do nicely..." Scotty said cheerfully, a pained tone still lingering. "Ah shit..." you muttered under your breath "(Favorite Pasta) would be cool".

She wrote something down on the notebook with a hum. "Any drinks hun?" she pointed the pen at you "Hun?? Oh! (Cold Beverage of Choice), thank you" you fiddled with the menu chuckling.

The woman left the same way as she had come... Quickly...

The two of you were left by yourself. "... How can you change your face so quickly?" Scotty asked quietly "Huh?" you tilted your head to the side "You emotions, you can cover them up like that!" he clicked his fingers.

"Eh, I don't know... I guess I just learned to hide them well, I had to..." you took your water. "Wow... That's real ominous (Y/N)..." you snorted and put the water down quickly before you choked.


	15. Anyone can change

November 2023  
————————————

Click

The door closed as you entered the establishment, the air was thick a familiar feeling as you plopped your body onto the chair.

You sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts swam in the pool of your mind, rushing back and forth throughout your head. With all that's going on it's nice to sit back and relax...

...

All you needed was three days...

Three days and things would just click right into place.

They would surely make sense then... Right?

...

Three days...

With everything going on, you swore to yourself...

No one else was going to die...

So many people were dead, first the children, and now Peter...

No one, not one person, was going to die for Freddy's... No.

You didn't know entirely how to fix things but, you were going to fix them nevertheless...

You just hoped you were strong enough...

Cause there was a feeling embedded deep within your soul that told you that you shouldn't even bother...

"Good morning love" your head jerked towards a voice, Springtrap stood close to you but, it was clear by his fidgety nature he wanted to get closer.

"Love..." you mumbled, still not used to the whole affection thing. "Saying that makes your accent so strong" you chuckled "Like-Ello luv! It's a pretty good lookin' chewsday innit" your companion's face twisted, as well as it could, into a look of pure confusion and perhaps even mild annoyance.

"Excuse me?" he said before standing right behind your chair, you looked up at him with a smug glance "You. You're such a Brit. Such a posh old man" you spun so you could reach your bag.

"Rude..." he muttered, "Am I wrong?" you dug for your sketchbook, he looked at you before glancing to his left, thinking... He looked back at you, a look of what you could only describe as acceptance radiating from his eyes. You let out a snort before sitting back properly in your seat.

Taking a couple of sheets out of the back of your book you slid some to Springtrap, who was now sitting on the floor, "Here, draw whatever your heart desires and what your hands allow you to!" passing his some pencils, a pen and a couple of erasers he examined each one with care. You plonked your body down a good distance from the Bunny-man clutching your own batch of colorful artifacts.

...

He probably spells 'color' with a 'u'...

...

You sketched a few plants ultimately ending up with some roses and a fly trap with a burger king crown before deciding, 'fuck it, I'm gonna draw my...'

... What was your relationship anyway...

Was he your boyfriend? Lover?? Friends??? No... Friends don't do the things you two did...

Nevermind... You decided to draw Springtrap, you glanced upwards every so often before looking back at the paper. Sometimes you caught his gaze too, "... I'm starting to think we both have the same idea..." he grumbled a smile growing within his bright eyes.

You snickered "Yeah?" turning your paper over for him to see your smile grew, he looked at the sketch with a hazy enjoyment, as if he didn't fully believe that he was looking at himself, it would be hard to just forget what your face looked like...

He turned his paper proudly, there was a light drawing of you, you looked at in surprise. You looked good something you hadn't thought you looked like... "Wow... You're fantastic dude!" he was skilled, like, really skilled, the lines were messy in parts but it looked like he tried to make it look as decent as he could. "I designed some of the animatronics, endo and exoskeleton. I had years of experience..." he fiddled with the plush suit on his legs, pulling at some of the torn fur he looked up at you.

"Personally I think I got some of the details wrong..." his voice faded as he scooted towards you "Like here-" he pointed at your nose "-I got the shape all mixed up, and the skin blemishes that shape your complexion, with the way your cheeks push up your face, and when you smile, small wrinkles appear beside your eyes... Oh! Your eyes! Such a deep (E/C), like an ocean of (Something nice to describe the colour of your eyes. Sapphires/honey/etc.)... So hypnotizing, as if I'd drown if I looked into them for too long..." his eyes darted, focusing on each pupil with such intimacy. The gibberish erupting from his neck fused with the air to make a strange yet, comforting atmosphere.

"So many complexities... Such fury yet, such delicacy in your gaze... Then your lips... Oh, the cherry on- ...Uh..." his eyes filled with anxiety "Um... What's that look for? Did- did I say something wrong?" you hadn't even noticed you were giving him a look.

"Wha- No! Don't worry, it's just..." your frantic hand movements framed your panic "You describe me so... Beautifully... Like some God/Goddess, I guess I just don't see the appeal" you chuckled lightly, Springtrap looked at you with unmoving fascination as he waited for you to continue.

"Uh... I'm not that great..." you rubbed the back of your neck fidgeting under his gaze "Nonsense" he muttered "No, I'm a lier, I act selfish... I'm a coward" you sighed resting your head "I don't know how you see greatness in me-" a tough force bombarded your chest sending you back onto the floor.

"Arg!" Springtrap rested his head on your upper stomach "What was that for?!" you cried out in a newfound rage, "I'm knocking some sense into you" he said blankly his deep gaze held a mix of amusement and frustration.

"You arse! That hurt!!" you tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge "Wha- Move."

He hummed "No..." your hands wrapped around the sides of his head, twisting and turning trying to get the old fuck off of you. He didn't seem fazed... In fact! It seemed he was enjoying your struggles! Sadistic fucker...

You gave up in a huff of annoyance, crossing your arms you looked up the ceiling. A soft chuckle erupted from Springtrap his throat making a noise as well, the sound sent tremors through your gut. "Shut up" you muttered pressing your head closer to the floor.

"No. It's funny having you under me..." a light blush dusted your cheeks as your mind dove into the gutter "Please re-word that..." you whispered.

Silence followed close behind, enveloping the two of you. Occasionally the soft hum of amusement came from the man above you as he fiddled with the pages from your sketchbook, and a sigh of frustration from you would follow. Soon the noises ceased and deep stillness held you in place, looking up you recognized the page he was on.

The other night you had started to draw the man from your dreams then, after a while, you found you couldn't stop...

You decided to finish once you hit three full pages of his face...

"...Who's this?" he questioned, his voice was blank, no tone, almost lifeless "Eh, just some guy from my dreams" you shrugged as best as you could as you were on the floor... He moved to book so he could look you in the eyes "Elaborate" "Elaborate? It's just some dude who keeps popping up in my dreams, a fucking psychopath if you ask me" your head fell back to the floor as your neck began to hurt.

"Oh! I'm the rat-bastard, here to be creepy and eat week-old pizza..." you muttered swears to yourself. "..."

Springtrap stayed silent he shifted his head so the side of it was laying on your stomach. "..." the silence held a presence, as if he wanted to speak but didn't know if you wanted him to do so. You placed a hand on his head in reassurance.

"Hey... (Y/N)?" he asked a blank tone surrounding his words, "Yeah? What's up?"  
"...If you knew someone, who had done an atrocious deed... Would you forgive them?" a heavy question, you didn't fully know how to respond.

"..." you thought for a moment, remembering what (M/N) had said to you "Well... My mother told me 'everyone deserves a second chance' and, even though I don't fully believe that, I think that if a person has wronged you yet, they are willing to change for the better then perhaps you should give them that second chance..." were had this question come from? Why was he quizzing your moral dilemma?

"..." he looked off into the wall "...I guess one of the most important things though, is to be patient, to wait by that person's side and understand that people make mistakes... That nobody is perfect, each and every one of us is in that same boat... Anyone can change. As long as they're willing to do so" you sighed, resting your head under your hands.

Springtrap shifted so he could look at you "I forgive you" he muttered, confusion grew on your face "What?" "I forgive you" he repeated "For being a liar, for acting selfish and for being a coward... I forgive you" his voice was warm, his eyes were comforting, you felt welcomed and safe.

"I feel in love with you, for who you are now and who you will be in the future..." good lord... The words that left his form made your stomach twist and lungs flutter, you could feel your face burn in embarrassment.

You let out a snort before covering your mouth to snicker, soon after a few confused glances Springtrap joined in too, a melody of the two lovers formed a perfect harmony of peace and ever fading tranquility.

"Gah! I love you too ya big dork!" you sputtered out.  
You didn't fully understand how wild you made Springtrap feel as he heard those words slip away from your lips, 'I love you too' sounded so perfect with the joy that erupted from your throat.

After he processed the words for a moment, he jumped forward and faced you pressing his snout into parts of your neck and face making you laugh harder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer planting a kiss onto the suits button-like nose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You gave him one last squeeze and a kiss on the cheek before turning and rushing out the door.

This was the last time he would see you for five days...

... No... Now he had a plan.

As he heard the door lock he rushed towards another room, one with a window.

He watched with intent as you rushed to your car, (FA/C) jacket being used as an umbrella. As the vehicle disappeared into the darkness Springtrap's excitement grew.

He knew exactly what to do now... He just hoped he was successful at doing so...

If he had working face muscles, a large grin would have taken its place upon his lips.

Oh well...

Tomorrow is another day...

(Word Count: 1890)


	16. The Rain

November 2023  
————————————

Rain ran down the windows the soft hum of a miscellaneous show echoed through the walls of your house. You rubbed your face tiredly as you struggled to stay awake. It was barely one pm and you were already exhausted. This whole night shift thing was fucking your sleep schedule raw...

The couch was nice, sure, you could just fall asleep here but, you knew how uncomfortable you would be once you woke up.   
You needed strength for your brothers birthday, if you showed any form of weakness you would be eaten alive... Those friends of his were like social piranas, you hated social interaction with technically strangers as much as the next socially inept adult. But God did those freaks drain all the energy you had left...

Perhaps that was why you distanced yourself from your brother... Not only because he reminded you of your father, no, he reminded you more of your mother, but you felt uncomfortable being near him because he was just exhausting to be around...

... Or he was just a dick...

...

... Yeah... That's it...

You doubted your father would be there... While leaving both your mother and yourself he also abandoned (B/N) in the process. He wasn't in the house anyway... Being twenty-nine at the time, he was long gone, he had not only a wife to look after but a son as well.

You knew fathers disappearance affected him, he didn't talk to you or your mother, he stayed with his own family, pretending you didn't exist... So he could live a perfect life while mother rotted away...

That's why you were going to that stupid party anyway... Not to be nice, no... You wanted to be an embarrassment, you wanted to be a disappointment. Just so he could suffer for the pain he caused...

You smiled gleefully, picturing his scowl as you waltzed right by him...

Throwing your body off the couch you stumbled up the stairs into your bedroom.

Wood still littered the floor, cut from the axe who now found its home underneath your bed, running your hand over the blanket you hopped in and snuggled up.

Rubbing your warm body into the cold sheets, you shiver, closing your eyes you fell asleep to the soft echo of rain that mixed peacefully with your calm breaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He is coming the gentle Rain,  
Riding his steed, the wind;  
And over the dusty plain  
Where grasses thirstily pined  
Floats a sigh—  
"He is nigh!"

Bark

And the thunder grumbles his name  
To the lightning's questioning glance;  
While the air, like a restless flame,  
Quivers and glows and pants  
With the cry—  
"He is nigh!"

The Rain  
by Ruby Archer

Bark

You groaned loudly into your pillow as you were ripped, quite rudely might I add, from your peaceful slumber.

The cry of your faithful companion erupted through the deep shadows of your simple abode...

Bark

Here it comes again... The calling for help, sent to echo aimlessly out into the void...

"Mello!" you yelled, "I'm tired... Go back to sleep!"

Bark

A tough bargainer...

It seemed your plea for mercy was no use on the heartless beast of the depths below...

You sighed and got up, throwing on the mustard hoodie that sat on the floor you guided your lifeless husk of a body out of your bedroom.

Judging by the darker sky, it was nightish... What time? You didn't know or care for that matter, you just wanted to return to your cacoon...

"I'm up! I'm up! What was all the fuss about?" you pat Caramello on the head, her tail wagged with excitement as she guided you towards the back door. "Sweetie... You know you can't go outside, it's raining real hard, you might freeze-" your heart sank.

The backyard looked normal, wet, but normal nonetheless. Yet a difference, a small, insignificant difference that anyone would have just ignored.

But you weren't just anyone... Were you?

No.

Anyone who was just passing by, or say, had awoken from an uncomfortable snooze on the sofa perhaps wouldn't bat an eye at that small, insignificant difference.

But you, you lived in that house... You knew every inch of this wooden time capsule... You knew something was wrong...

The shed.

Out in the backyard, there was a shed.

Just a normal shed, nothing unusual... It was your father's workplace, so you hadn't gone inside it in over a decade...

You had forgotten it, left it in the corner of your eye, never looking directly at it... But this time you decided to give it a quick glance

It was left... Abandoned...

But someone was inside.

That's why Caramello was barking so loud... To warn you...

No... Not someone... Something...

The door was busted open, left laying on one of the many benches that sat inside just in sight from the doorway.

How it was ripped so carelessly from its hinges and placed so delicately to the side, this was no regular burglar, no...

This was some kind of beast...

Your veins ran cold as you grabbed Caramello by the collar and pulled her to the living room, hoping that whatever was in there didn't see you looking right at them.

"Stay" you pointed at the floor near the kitchen, she sat down eagerly on the wooden floor awaiting her treat. You had no treat, only anxiety and adrenaline.

Running up the stairs you grabbed the axe before returning and swung the front door open, going out the back way would give away your position. You knew from the times you hid around the back the right side of the shed had no windows, the perfect blind spot...

You clung onto the weapon between your hands, it was raining less than before, but it still held the remnant of the winter storm, just cold, wet, and mud stuck to your boots as you snuck around the perimeter of your property.

Taking in a breath you came closer, heart-pounding between your ears, the rapid drumbeat of a drunken drummer.

Screaming.

You screamed, loud, as you ran into the building.

To scare the potential attacker or to give yourself reassurance that you were going to be alright? You didn't quite know...

Your frantic eyes darted around the facility focussing on the dark figure sitting in the back, hunched over the desk.

You switched the light on to get a better understanding of what exactly your situation was.

...

What the fuck...

"What the fuck??" you let the axe hang loosely by your side as the fear soon fell from your form.

"Uhhh, surprise?" it was him, fucking Springtrap was sitting down by your father's desk looking at small framed pictures, most of them were of your brother or mother but a couple were of you.

"Surprise? It's a surprise alright, how... How the hell did you get here??" you could hear your voice rising "I memorized your number plate. M-877-" "Yeah... I know my own number plate..." you interrupted "Firstly, weird... Secondly, are you okay?? It was raining real hard yesterday or... This morning... I don't know" you rubbed your face as you sighed in... Frustration? Were you tired? You didn't have a grasp of what exactly you were feeling right now...

"Uh... Well, I may have busted something on the way here and my knee is locked in place... But other than that-" he pointed to a box of metal parts in the corner "-Those have helped me repair myself, I must thank the person who kept all that junk here... Quite helpful" he chuckled as he fiddled with his knee, that was in fact, locked in place.

"You don't..." you muttered to yourself, he hummed "Nothing... Just tired..." you held your hand out "Wait there, I'm gonna get an umbrella so you don't break more, okay?" you pointed behind you before placing the axe on a mini-fridge, it looked run down.

"Okay" he shifted slowly moving his left leg with his arms, you gave him a thumbs up before retreating out the entire way you came from.

He didn't know if it was the gave that you were too tired to put on a mask or you trusted him more, but you looked different, still lovely in his eyes but... Different.

Almost as if a different person was looking right back at him, a less compassionate person...

Someone who reminded him of himself...

He tried to stand, it was rough at first, he couldn't shift his weight onto his left leg for too long, he couldn't feel anything but that was no different than before, so nothing new...

You returned with a yell, the tired mask returned across your face hiding the pain that once inhabited it, clutching a large (FA/C) umbrella under your arm.

"I have returned! With the chariot my dear prince" you bowed mockingly the soaked hood of your sweatshirt flopping on top of your head. He found himself chuckling at your drowsy attempt at lightening the mood.

"We better get moving then, we don't want to freeze!" he stumbled closer, you held out a hand in caution "You sure you want to walk? Your leg looks... Real bad..." your face twisted in concern "Walk? I have a chariot don't I?" he held onto your shoulder as you guided him outside.

You laughed through your nose "Yeah... C'mon posh boy let's get going" you opened up the umbrella as he held onto your upper body, hands shifting around your neck as he struggled to stay up. How did he limp all the way here??

You helped Springtrap to your back door opening it before trying to guide him inside, good lord... He was tall... His head would have hit the top of your doorframe if you hadn't of pulled him down.

"There... All better!" you cracked a smile, looking proudly at your accomplishment. He just looked tired... Yet still happy in a sense?   
It was hard to explain...

As the two of you stumbled through towards the living room, Caramello kept on barking.   
"Don't mind her- Urg..." you sat him down on the couch and flopped near his feet, "She can smell your dead and doesn't like the fact that she can see you moving..." you rubbed a pain in your neck until it was numb enough to concentrate "She should get tired and give up soon..." shivering you rubbed your arms trying so desperately to keep warm.

He put his hand out to pet her but she started growling louder biting at the air. "What's its name?" he returned his gaze to you, eyes darting around your form anxiously as you shook "Her name is Caramello, my mom got her after-" you stopped yourself before going too far "-after I started high school" technically not a lie but not the exact reason.

"Is this your mother's house?" he looked around as if searching for someone else, you sighed and leaned closer into the back of the couch letting the cushions consume you.

"She isn't here, anymore... Don't worry" you muttered blankly, you could feel his eyes burn into you but you paid no attention to them, looking up at the ceiling watching the shadows dance at the corner of your eye.

He was talking to you but you weren't listening. The void began to surround you, the very darkness that took away the things you loved most, held you like a baby.  
A face looked right back at you, deep plum, white eyes, and a large thin mouth that quivered in the shade, leaving nonsensical words to carry the souls of the damned through the mortal realm till the end.   
A paw, large, metal, and cold, found its way onto your shoulder, pulling you back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, hey" your voice held agony, deep within the pits of your very core, a place you hid... But occasionally the suffering slipped through, "..." Springtrap paused as if he was struggling to let the words out, you put your hand on his. It was wet, still soggy from the rain outside, "Change" he said blankly "If you don't change into something warm you'll get really sick" his voice felt distant, like someone with a sore throat trying to hold a conference.

'Why was he worried about me?' you wondered 'He's the one who can't walk'.

"Alright big guy, don't go anywhere okay!" you gave him finger guns as you went up the stairs, his gaze went to his leg before returning to you "I'll try not too, sweetheart" he chuckled.

... Sweetheart... The word stuck in your brain as you entered your bedroom, you felt your face heat up.

Perhaps you were okay with this...

You changed out of your pajamas drying off your body with a towel before looking at yourself in the mirror. "Dang... Things sure are hectic ay?" you chuckled, the bags under your eyes had gotten darker as the days passed by, the tiredness of your eyes hid the distortion behind them.

Sighing you clutched your change of clothes. A white button-up shirt with an oversized dark purple sweater, sleeves long enough to hide your hands, you tucked the shirt into your jeans and pulled the sweater over it, it fell to your lower waist, and finished the look with some Minecraft themed socks.

Your phone buzzed causing you to draw your attention to the rectangle.

Oh... Scotty...

(11:47 am)  
Scotty: Hey (Y/N), the animatronic is nowhere to be found, just wondering if you know anything?

(4:23 pm)  
Scotty: Not sure if you got my message

(5:02 pm)  
Scotty: Please (Y/N) I need to know if you're okay

(7 missed calls)

uh oh...

Rushing out to the balesray you looked down to Springtrap who was now trying to pet Caramello again, "Hey dude" he looked towards you "What time exactly did you leave?" He looked at you for a moment, you didn't know if he heard the question or not as he stared into space.

"...Time? Uh, soon after you left, why?" he tried to shift his position on the sofa, he didn't get far. "Cool, thanks man" you gave him a casual salute and turned your attention to your phone.

You: Hey! I'm alright, took the animatronic to get him fixed. I noticed his joints were a bit stiff

You: Sorry for not telling you anything, I was super tired last night :p

I'm sure Scotty won't mind... That new kid, Keaton, looked eager to get in one of the furry suits that were in the back...   
A bit too eager but eh, you didn't care...

Scotty: As long as you're okay

God... That man knew how to guilt people, even if it was on accident.

You slid your phone into your back pocket before heading down the stairs, Springtrap had his gaze on you the entire time you felt his eyes upon your form.

You slumped back into the confines of the couch letting the plush consume you once again, "... You're going to be the death of me" you muttered, he chuckled lightly "How so?" he questioned, running a hand through your hair you turned to face him.

"You could of died! Like, really died, a second-time man..." you emphasized your words with your arms, he watched you in fascination "What would I do then?" you questioned with a sigh.

"It would be all my fault Scotty's dream crashed and burned... I don't think I can handle lying to him more than I already have..." you paused, crossing your arms in disappointment, disappointment with yourself, "He's a good man... He deserves a better friend". Springtrap hummed as you yelled into your hands "I feel more horrid than ever..." you groaned.

"Come" he shifted his leg onto the table and patted the place next to him "Let's be horrid together". You smiled and sat next to him "Let's..."

A warm silence filled the room as you sat, thighs touching, though you didn't think he even noticed how close you really were.

The quiet air soon turned to an awkward yet boring ambiance, you occupationally caught his gaze on you and figured if he wasn't going to say anything, you would "Wanna watch somet-" "Hell yes" you got up and opened the DVD cabinet.

'What would be something he would like...' you glanced at the selection, clusters of old box-sets were left abandoned due to the popularity of streaming services and your ever-fleeting schedule.

He's an old, posh, British guy...

Who seems like a massive dork...

...

British...

...

"Hey, you ever seen Doctor Who?"

(Word Count: 2769)


	17. Human Nature

Most of the chapter if fluff and a bit of angst based off just two bros, five feet apart watching Doctor Who and being in love :)

November 2023  
————————————

William was never a big fan of sci-fi... That was more Henry's thing, he watched a few episodes of Doctor Who and Star Trek, hell, he had even seen the first three Star Wars films, but only because Michael had begged to go see them, yet he never found them interesting enough to grasp his attention, too outlandish.

I mean, time travel? How ridiculous... (*cough* Into the pit)

"I've never been a fan of sci-fi..." he admitted, watching as you knelt down to put the first disk in "Really?" you stood up and grabbed the controller "You? Mr. Flesh-and-Bone-Fused-with-a-Metal-Rabbit? John Lumic look'n ass..." his eyelids sunk "Well... When you put it like that... Wait, who's John Lu-" "Shh! C'mon. You can't miss season one" you interrupted.

"..." he watched as unfamiliar pictures flashed before his eyes, "None of this is familiar..." he looked over to you, you were curled up in a ball watching the screen with a huge smile on your face, "They rebooted the show in 2005, think of this as... Education. You'll learn how freaky the early two thousands were" you looked him in the eyes, his gaze brightened as your face entered his view.

William wished he could pull you closer, but three things currently stood in his way.

The dog, who had claimed the seat next to him once you left to get snacks, his own leg, and finally, his son Christopher, who was huddled close to you.

He saw out of the corner of his eyes that his son was looking at him every so often.

After a couple of episodes you let out a tired sigh. "Do you want to skip this episode?" you asked looking him right in the eyes, you were the only one who did that now, "Is it important?" he questioned, you shrugged "Well... No, I guess not... Downing Street just gets blown up".

"..." he looked at you, then back at the screen "That sounds pretty important..." he muttered, "... Yeah, guess it is..." you flicked your attention back to the screen.

"I'm just worried we won't get to see the 'really good' episodes cause you can't just come home with me whenever you feel like it..." you rested your hand on your cheek.

"..." he could of sworn you almost looked sad, "Let's skip it," he said blankly, you smiled "Great! The next one is one of my favorite episodes, quick, quick, quick!" you rushed behind the couch covering Springtrap's eyes "The title card gives away the big surprise!" you sounded excited, if he could smile he would, just for you...

You made him want to be human again...

It may have been the maggots, but his heart shifted at the thought of never being able to properly kiss you...

Perhaps even more...

;)

To hold you close, to properly be able to feel your touch, God, he would trade anything to be able to feel your hand on his cheek.   
For you to be gentle, to treat him with care and love. Not only with your words, but your actions as well...

;-;

"There!" you beamed uncovering his eyes "All good" returning to your seat you grabbed a small can of pringles leaning into the arm of the couch opening it with a successful pop.

The way you acted, so sad sometimes then so energetic and hyper the next, it baffled him at how well you could bottle things up, he knew it was unhealthy, he was guilty as charged, yet he didn't stop you, there was something dangerous about you he couldn't fully understand... He hoped he would never have to...

"Hey! Stop daydreaming dude, you'll miss it" you snapped playfully throwing the lid to the can at his muzzle, it bounced off the suits nose and landed on the carpet with a quiet thud.

He looked towards the screen glancing at your scrunched up face in the corner of his eye. There was some big speech going on in the show, he wasn't all too focused on it at that moment.

"Huh... I'm really starting to like this Christopher Eccleston guy" he thought aloud, you felt your heart sink in both excitement and fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh fuck off..."

"One season? He only got one season?" Springtrap yelled in frustration as you laughed at him in the background, filling your glass with water.

"Yup! One season and some clips they sprinkled in every so often" you chuckled more, a sadistic grin sat between your cheeks as you watched as the sour rabbit crossed his arms and began to sink deeper into the confines of your sofa.

"Not a fan of Sci-Fi my ass" you mocked sitting back down on "I'm not, I like the writing and the acting, not the concepts the show establishes" he sneered.

"Writing and acting?? That's the entire show!" you held back a snort as he glared at you, "Don't worry, I know Tennant will grow on you" you shifted your knees to your chest hugging your shins with a goofy smile painted on your face.

He melted as you gave him a cheerful thumbs up, how further could he fall for you until it's too late to get back up?

Oh, who was he kidding... It was already far too late...

The more time he spent with you, the deeper he tumbled into the rabbit hole that was you.

As time moved forward the void consumed him, the moment you entered his view all other thoughts we're eliminated from his fleeting sanity.

You were so oblivious...

Of how wild you made him...

Of how hard it was to hold himself back sometimes.

He was somewhat thankful he didn't have blood anymore...

It would make some of their encounters a lot more interesting, but also quite embarrassing.

You yawned as the episode ended, slouching into the cushions. "You feeling alright?" he questioned looking upon your sluggish body, you looked beyond tired, as if at any second you would simply pass out.

You nodded tiredly groaning lightly, you were lying, he could see through your pathetic ruse. "Sit with me" he hummed shifting so you could sit comfortably on his form, he couldn't feel the awkward position his left leg was placed in, you stumbled to him and sat between his legs and your head on his chest, you scrunched up your nose as you inhaled, the rain made him smell worse than usual, but you'd slept in worse places...

You shivered at the memory.

You found yourself wrapping your arms around his decaying form and groaned tiredly as you rested your cheek upon his torso, sighing soon after as Springtrap put his hand on your head.

You slowly felt yourself drift away as the soothing rub of Springtrap's fingers ran carefully through your (H/C) hair.

As the shadows consumed you, you felt your heart twist.

This was nice...

Things were looking good...

...

William felt, happy...

Strangely, his deathly cold corpse felt warm on the inside.

It was human nature to fall in love, but he felt as if something was missing.

Something he couldn't quite put together...

Perhaps he never would...

Perhaps he didn't want to...

(Word Count: 1222)


	18. Charlotte

November 2023  
————————————

The floor was cold. Tiled like a kitchen, it felt grimy under your hands, as if it hadn't been washed in a very long time.

It was dark, night from what you could tell. The surroundings felt dead, you couldn't tell if it was the silence or the gaping hole in the ceiling that gave it away...

"I'm dreaming again. Aren't I" you questioned yourself.

Correct.

"..." you hadn't expected an answer...

"You- You're Charlotte... Right?" you knew that voice, the little girl who now inhabited that 'puppet thing' was manipulating your dreams. But why? That was the one thing you didn't understand, why you?

Correct again.

She didn't have a voice in your dream, just an echo throughout your mind, "Okay, good to know. What does all this mean?" you didn't move, either you couldn't or didn't want to, you hadn't made up your mind yet...

Once you know what happened, you'll help us.

She sounded sure of that. "If you want to tell me something, just tell me..." you groaned "I'm tired all the time because these dreams feel like real life-" you paused looking around at your surroundings, it was the pizzeria, again... The same one as before, the same building as all of your dreams, yet it felt different, there was something wrong "-And what's the deal with that guy, he's the worst thing to come out of this whole thing!"

... Guy?

"Yeah... Tall, thin, a face that makes me want to commit arson..."

... That wasn't my doing...

She seemed distant in her words, as if distracted by something far.   
Huh... So you were just dreaming about some weird dude? ...no... That couldn't be it...

Once you find the car, once you put the puzzle pieces together, this will all make sense. I believe that you will help us, you seem to be kind enough to do whatever it takes...

Whatever it takes? What was that supposed to mean??

"You keep telling me to 'find the car', I'll do that, just give me two days and I'll have that done. Now, whatever it takes? What do you mean by that?" you questioned.

Once you have the answers we can move forward.

...

That answered none of your questions, actually... You have more questions now...

You stood up eyeing the place as you stood in place, the building was less tattered than the previous times you had been there, the walls were somewhat intact, there was less grime on the walls and the animatronic's even sat upon their stage, there was Bonnie, Freddy and Chica all in their place.

Can you hear them?

Hear them? You slid closer to the stage, stars hung on strings from the ceiling some had fallen to the floor, one triumphant decoration had even positioned itself hung on one of Bonnie's ears fallen from its original spot.

You couldn't hear any sound, were they deactivated? Could they speak if they had no power?

Here...

Their lifeless bodies soon fluttered to life as some sort of power brought them to existence, their joints twitched violently in rapid yet controlled movements, the rehearsed programming of a stage performance.

You watched as their mouths hung open then flicked up and down, over and over again to indicate speech, it seemed they took turns in joining in the conversation. Still, no sound could be heard.

You stepped back as a loud mechanical screeching came from each of the robots, it got louder when it was their time to talk.

Shhh... Listen...

Listening in to the 'performance', you heard it...

A mixture between the static was the voices of the animatronic characters, all happy and with a lingering cheesy attitude, you could only find in the late '80s.

Behind the cheery voices, you could hear it, screaming. The screams and cries of children whose lives were long gone, yet not forgotten.

A hand made its way to your mouth, you covered it, trying to hold back anything that may have slipped through your cursed lips.

You had seen the spirits of children when you scavenged the other pizzerias, but this... How they yelled, how they screamed, it was too much for you to handle...

The voices, so young and so innocent, their words... They had no idea what was going on...

You couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

"Turn it off..." you mumbled, the darkness consumed your voice as it didn't echo off the walls, almost like something was there.

...

"I said, turn it off" you repeated this time your voice was firmer, pain laced your words, and soon enough, the noises ceased...

"... Thank you" you began to leave the stage area, your form stagnant as you continued with your exploration.

Where are you going to go?

"I'm not quite sure..." you stumbled towards a door off to the side, it sat on the wall to the left of the stage 'Parts and Service' ah... 'Staff only' there wouldn't be any staff here for a long time...

The door opened easily with your effortless shove, the room was similar to your other dreams with 'the guy', it looked disheveled, various animatronic parts were scattered across the ground, suit heads stacked on shelves watched you with hollow eyes as you stood there looking back at them.

A muffled sound erupted through the room, you looked unfazed to a door that stood at the back of the room.

Screaming. Clothed by the barrier that closed off the living from the dead, a cry only you could hear...

The door quivered and shook as whatever was on the other side begged and pleaded to be let out.

It called out for you, the darkness seemed to lure you in, clasping its cold appendages over your form pulling you in.

As your fingers wrapped around the knob you pulled it, opening the door.

The screaming grew, louder and louder, crying for their parents, wanting to know when they would see them again, wanting to be free of the pain.

Dark. The room was small, like a supply closet that was too small for supplies, shadows danced in the corners dipping and diving from the minimal light the outside produced.

You felt your core shake, the very life of your being quivered as the voices cried and screamed, how many children were dead?

From the voices alone it sounded as if dozens of mere children...

This was only one location...

How many children had lost their lives at Freddy's?

How long until they are finally put to rest??

You shouldn't ask questions you won't like the answer to.

Turning to leave you halted in your tracks. Face to face with a large furry yellow torso, all dressed up with a purple bow tie and two black buttons.

You flicked your head up to face the hollow eyes of a yellow bear, it didn't look like Fredbear... More like as if Freddy was painted a bright sunflower yellow.

Hollow eyes looked at you. No. They weren't looking at you for the bear had no eyes to do so. The bear's hollow eyes gazed in your direction, dead as it stood.

Firm paw-like hands clutched your shoulders, you shrieked in surprise as they shoved you into the room.

Your back hit the wall, the room wasn't deep, watching in terror as the door was slammed shut, light draining from your sight.

Your breath quickened as you grasped onto the wall in a flurried panic. The air grew thin as you began pounding the door.

"NO! Please, le-let me out!" the frantic thumps of your fists echoed through the tight room shielding the mixture of children's screaming and your cries for help, a help you knew would never come.

... It seems we've been compromised.

"Wha- Compromised!? What do you mean compromised??" you sputtered voice rough and weak as you shook in horror.

"Help! Please! I can't breathe in here!" You never could stand tight spaces, a drilled in childhood trauma you tried your hardest to shake it off, so you could live life free, so you didn't feel anxious in bathroom stalls or not have the desire to just leave when surrounded by a large crowd

You longed for a life where your father loved you.

(Y/N) I-... I don't think I should keep talking to you.

"What? What's going on? Please! Why can't you just tell me?" You cried out into the darkness, you curled your fingers against your scalp as you let fresh tears escape your tired eyes.

This won't be the last time we speak, we will see each other soon... Until then, goodbye...

"Goodbye... Goodbye? No! Please, don't leave me!" You sobbed quietly as your arms began to hurt, the void slowly consuming all energy your life had, the adrenaline faded and you fell to your knees, hot tears ran down your face as your body shivered and twitched in fear.

"Please... I don't want to be alone..." You hit your head on the door in a last effort to escape.

It was meaningless, and a part of you knew it was.

No one was coming for you.

No one would let you out anymore...

Everyone left, they seem to do that to you...

You let out your last breath as your body succumb to the darkness...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey..." something cold poked at your cheek, you groaned face shifting away at the sensation.

"... Hey, (Y/N)?" you shifted again as the voice grew louder, rubbing your cheek deeper into whatever you rested upon.

"... You need to get up" hands reached around your back the cold fingers traced your shoulder blades, "I need to know you're alright" it sounded less like a kind gesture and more like a command.

You let out a sigh "What..." you mumbled into the plush of suit, "You alright?" Springtrap questioned, his hands still dusting across your form.

Nodding lazily in response you let your eyes open slowly, as you took in the light your gaze met with the large metal rabbit who was looking down upon you with an anxious glaze in his eyes.

"... Why? What I do??" you mumbled, he sighed and moved one of his hands to your head "I didn't know you talked in your sleep-" "I don't..." you interrupted, it took you a moment to realize what you had done you muttered an apology, he shook his head calmly "Tsk tsk, you need to learn better manners" he made his voice sound more posh... Posher? Than it already was waving his finger from side to side in an almost mocking way.

"You were talking in your sleep, I heard it" he paused as you shifted into a more comfortable position "You were talking in another language too! I don't know what language but it was something..." he looked down at the floor sadly "... Then you started whimpering and crying for... Something... It was horrible to watch" he huffed nervously "... Yet fascinating at the same time..." 

"I tried to take you but you just wouldn't move... Are you sure you're okay?" he looked so concerned. Behind his big dumb silver eyes, you could see the remnants of fear, something you guessed he didn't want to show.

You let out a breath and rubbed the back of your neck looking down at the singular button positioned on his chest "Yeah... All good!" you chimed cheerfully, giving him a thumbs-up before almost passing out again.

Springtrap sighed, you watched as his gaze rested upon your lips.

You smirked, "Thinking 'bout something?" his eyes twitched towards yours as you spoke, he nodded slowly.

"And what's that?" you tilted your head in a fake confusion, adjusting your position you straddled his waist, hand on each side of his neck. He looked down quickly before looking back at you.

"Kisses?" he requested, voice light, almost sweet sounding.

"Kisses??" you repeated, you thought for a moment... Holding your finger on your chin, tapping ever so softly as you thought. You knew what you wanted to do, you just wanted to draw out the moment as long as you could.

You gave in soon after you had caught the gaze of the man below you, soft, expectant, patient, his eyes were decorated with such emotions as soon as his eyes lay upon your form.

"Of course!" you sang before puckering your lips, planting small bunches of kisses on his teeth, as per his request.

You snickered before giving the suits nose a large smooch, looking him in the eyes as you leaned back slowly.

His face was filled with a loving gaze as he sat speechless, you smiled warmly, leaning forward slightly.

Chime

You jumped as the doorbell echoed through the silent house.

What? Who could be ringing at this hour??

(Word Count: 2152)


	19. Oh brother...

November 2023  
————————————

You stumbled off of Springtrap almost knocking your head on the side of the table as you fell to the carpeted ground.

Making your way to the door you looked back to your boy on the couch, "You better dip" you pointed to somewhere else before facing the entryway once more, a distant metal shuffling erupted from behind you. 

The door opened as you twisted the knob pulling it towards yourself.

Ah fuck...

"(Y/N)!" a raspy yet cheerful voice sang. "(B/N)... What a surprise!" you smiled politely yet there was no real joy behind it.

(B/N) was about as interesting as wet cardboard, and by the conversations you had, you would rather talk to wet cardboard than him.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" you questioned, "Aren't I allowed to visit my family home?" his voice sounded worse than razor blades going down your ear canal.

"Well yeah, of course, but... At this time? With no w-heads up?" you had to physically stop yourself from saying 'warning'.

"This time? Uhh..." he checked his watch "... You know it's 10 am right?" you blinked.

Opening the door further you stepped outside, looking at the sky it was most certainly some time during the day.

Boy... Were you tired...

"Ah... So it is..." you hummed, biting the inside of your left cheek. You shoved your hands in the pockets of your jeans turning back towards your brother "So... What's up homie?"

"Up? I just wanted to see my little (bro/sis), see how you're coping all alone in this big house!" he pointed to the house, you narrowed your eyes. That wasn't it... Your brother never talked to you willingly unless he wanted something he couldn't get himself...

"Yeah, sure-" you made your way through the doorway waving your hand in an inviting way "-Come on in, make yourself at home, want a drink? I own a vast array of liquids??" a large smile made its way to your face.

He rubbed his hands together uncomfortably, good, "No thank you, I'm only here for a little bit before I get ready for tomorrow" he chuckled, you hummed lazily in response.

As he looked around the room your eyes traveled also 'Where is he??' you wondered 'He couldn't have gotten far...'

"Heh, why so anxious? Do you have a (girl/boy) over?" he grinned like the very idea of you having a romantic relationship was funny to him. You smiled awkwardly shaking your head as he strut towards you.

"Is that why you're all dressed up?" he questioned with a laugh, the wrinkles that plagued his aging face creased and folded as he opened his mouth.

"Am I not allowed to look good in my own home?" you let out a breath, you tried your hardest not to lash out... It's just... God, he was such an asshole...

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying" he held his arms up in defense "I know you-" you don't "-You don't look good unless you have a reason" you would have slapped him if you didn't have restraint.

That fucking grin.

The way his perfect teeth shone and lit up his face.

How he lived a perfect life, with a perfect wife and three perfect kids...

It just wasn't fair...

Sure you weren't the best person but at least you had the decency to learn when to shut up...

A loud thunk brought both of your attention to upstairs "What was that?" (B/N) looked at the sounds general direction 'Oh shit, holy fuck... How did he get up there???' you panicked "Uhh... I- so, wanna go see your old room???" you grinned nervously as you leaned on the kitchen island, he looked at you, a little bit confused, "Sure? Why not..."

You hadn't entered the room in, a while... You couldn't really remember... The room was left mostly untouched, mother had kept everything in order, every little detail, from second place trophies to forgotten art projects your mother kept them all, none of you deserved that woman's kindness...

(B/N) was gushing over minor things you didn't care to pay attention to. You stood by the door, leaning against the wall watching the closest, the desk and keeping a close eye on the underside of the queen-sized bed, just in case a certain someone was hiding there...

You never really went into this room. (B/N) had moved out soon after your birth, so once you were old enough to have conscious thought he had only ever used that room on a number of small occurrences.

He got married soon after completing college and by the age of five, you were already an (Aunt/Uncle).

(B/N) had his life laid out right in front of him.

He knew what he was going to do with his life the moment he hit his twelve birthday.

The polar opposite to you. Here you are. At the age of twenty-three, you still don't know exactly what was going on.

He thought his life would be perfect from birth to death...

Until you had to mess it all up...

He may never have shown it, he hid it well...

It ran in the family to hide things...

But you could tell. By the ways he looks at you, the not so subtle jabs at your life choices...

He hated you...

He always loathed you... It was sibling nature to but-heads, but...

There was a moment you could pinpoint to where it all went downhill...

An age, a time, a date...

A day you could never seem to forget...

No matter how hard you tried...

Age eleven, at around twelve in the afternoon... A school day, a Thursday to be exact... Nothing good ever happens on Thursdays...

"Oh! Look at this!" a voice crack caught your attention back to the man who stood holding a large book.

It was a school yearbook 1998, his year ten yearbook, he held it fondly, you never held anything with fondness like that... You never could feel it.

"This was the year I met Rebecca," he recalled with a warm smile, you recognized that smile, it was your mothers... Such a man didn't deserve it.

"Good year then?" you questioned cocking your head to the side, it was two years before your conception, a good year for you as well.

"Yeah..." he looked up at you with a gleam in his eyes, "I remember when dad was buying tickets my baseball game, he bought one for Rebecca as well! Since she wanted to go see me play but" he paused looking at one of the pages affectionately "She couldn't afford a ticket... So she went with mom and dad" you gagged when he wasn't looking, it was sweet sure but God, it was such bullshit... Dad was never kind to you so why would he be so kind to others... It never made any sense.

"After that we all went and got dinner, it was like a double date y'know... Oh wait!" he clasped the book closed with a loud slap "You've never been in a relationship before, have you?" he smirked as your face fell slightly, oh how he reveled in your suffering.

You had never really been in a relationship, you never had the time, or the affection. "Well... You never talk to me, how would you know my relationship status?" you gripped your arms tighter.

You desperately wanted to punch this man's nose into the middle of his minuscule brain, but... He was your guest, he was, sadly, your family...

"Okay then, do you have a (Girlfriend/Boyfriend)?" he questioned, the smug look never leaving his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do" it was your turn to gulp the cup of smug victory as you watched (B/N)'s face shift into one of surprise, "Wha- Who?!" he stuttered.

"Oh, you wouldn't know them. My boyfriend's actually one of my coworkers, scandalous I know, don't tell my boss-" you giggled before winking at your poor confused brother "-he's just a total hunk" you were enjoying this way too much.

"Tall, great face, fantastic eyes, thinks I'm great, appreciates my jokes, likes me, I mean... That's a big plus... Heh..." you listed all the things on your left hand "Oh! And he's got a fucking massive co-" "Okay! Okay... That's enough" (B/N) held up his hands in defense "Heh, alright big brother, you did ask" your grin broadened.

He groaned "I know I did, I thought it was impossible... Now I wish it was..." he muttered, you chuckled at the disgust that littered his face.

"So, when will I meet the unlucky fellow?" a loud shuffling erupted from another room. The room next to you or the other one, you didn't know. The sound was too muffled to tell.

"I- I don't think he'd want to meet you..." you muttered under your breath "C'mon, let's keep moving!" you clasped your hands together before exiting the room.

He bypassed your old room quickly, acting as if it wasn't even there. Opening the door to your current bedroom he gasped at the sight of wooden shards you still hadn't bothered to clean up, "(Y/N)..." he muttered, turning to you he glanced at you with a fake sincerity "Are... Are you okay" you were beginning to get sick of the words.

Every time you heard them it was the same situation. You do something out of the ordinary, say something concerning, look off into space with a look on your face, your face just radiated the look of someone who was depressed.

Each and every time you responded with the same answer, each time you cared less about lying. "Of course, I'm fine" you shrugged it off with a smile, the kind you gave to people to signify when you wanted them to keep quiet and mind there own business. (B/N) was never good at reading faces.

"I know your not-" he seemed to know more about you than you did... "-Is it mom? I know that's upsetting, I'm upset too-" don't you dare "-But all this" he waved his hand to notify you he was referring to all of you "Is just an over-exaggeration of emotions someone like you can't handle yet" someone like you?? What the fuck did that mean???

"Listen-" his mood turned darker as he gripped onto your shoulders "-Perhaps there's, something, that can make this all feel better. Ey?" that grin... You didn't like it...

"You know... Mother, used to make you feel like a better person, right?" you squirmed, you didn't like this, his hands, the way they had on tight, something was wrong.

"If mother was here everything would be okay, right?" his grip grew stronger "(B/N)... What the fu-" "No... No, no, no... You don't understand (Y/N)-" he got one thing right "-I know what you can do..." he sounded sad? Perhaps even scared? You couldn't be bothered to pay attention.

"You can bring her back!" he sounded cheerful, too cheerful for the things he was implying.

"What?" you had to make sure wasn't joking "(B/N)... I can't do that-" "No"

He laughed as the grip on your shoulders grew unbearable "No, no, no... You can, you just don't want to!" the look in his eyes, he was desperate.

You sighed "Listen, I can't do that, mother is at peace, I don't have the right to take that away from her-" you winced as his fingertips tore into your bone "-No one should have that power".

"But- But you do" he didn't get it "You have that power so why don't you use it??" you sighed again, this time you closed your eyes tiredly "You... You don't understand-" "No! I understand perfectly!" you yelled slightly as pain ran through your arms.

"You're selfish! Everything dad said about you was true!" you rolled your eyes and groaned quietly "You're a coward! A kvetch! If you hadn't gone bawling your eyes out to the school counselor about how dad locked you in the closet whenever you cried or complained, maybe he'd still be here-" he paused to take a breath "-Maybe mom would still be alive!" his scream brought your attention.

You looked down at him with a danger deep within your eyes, he recognized this, you watched as he shriveled under your gaze.

"Get out," you said blankly.

"(Y/N)... I'm sorry..." he wasn't. Truly he didn't care for you.

"I don't give a shit. Get out of my house" you cried out.

He wrapped his arms around you, mumbling apology after apology into your shoulder.

You, frankly, didn't care. You let your arms sag awkwardly to the sides of his body and waited for it to be over.

His grip grew tighter "(Y/N)" he whispered nervously, you hummed carelessly, "Are- Are you sure you're the only one in our family that can see ghosts?" he stammered.

Your face twisted into one of confusion "Yeah, why?" he buried his chin deeper into your neck, you shifted away in disgust.

"I think I see a demon..." his voice shook with fear, your confusion grew as you wriggled your way out of his clasp.

"Oh..." you said a calm yet tired look painting your face, (B/N) clutched you from behind using you as a human shield.

"Don't worry... That's just my 'technically a coworker'" you sighed as you looked Springtrap in the eyes, he looked angry... No, that's not the right word... His rage was comparable to the burning pits of hell. Yeah, that's better...

"Why's it in your bedroom?" he asked quietly, you felt your face flush at this "He- uhh... It isn't being used, and the shed's kinda broken..." you mumbled.

"Anyway... You best be off!" you smiled at him, he gulped as your eyes met.

"We wouldn't want the birthday boy to be late on his own birthday!" you narrowed your eyes "Now would we..." he shook his head before slipping his way down the stairs trying to stay as far away from Springtrap as he could.

As he left through the door you let out a breath, right at this moment you could think of a better word than 'shit show'.

"Hey... You ok-" "Don't" you wander to the door to lock it, and double-check that your brother was really gone.

Sighing you bang your head on the door. Today was a day, that's for sure...

"Nephew... Nieces... Magnolia..." you mumbled into the wood, "Magnolia?" Springtrap questioned, he still stood leaning on the wall at the top of the stairs, you doubted he could get down from there, in one piece.

"..." you contemplated talking to him, you should probably keep up a good conversation, perhaps to just forget about all your family issues. "Magnolia... Aunt Magnolia, the only person from my mother's side whose insane enough to hang out with my brothers family" you stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Aren't you from your mother's side?" you chuckled "Yeah, but unlike Magnolia, who goes out of the kindness of her heart, I'm going purely out of spite" you cracked a grin, this seemed to make Springtrap happier.

"Now come! Bedroom. Am tired" you muttered tiredly clutching his large hand.

He followed along happily as you stumbled to the room. "Watch your step, I know you can't get splinters but you may trip..." you let him go as you retreated into the bathroom.

Springtrap waddled cautiously over to the left side of the bed, the side that wasn't as crowded as the right. His body fell uncomfortably onto the bed, he watched the ceiling ss he waited for your return.

You entered the bedroom with a triumphant shout before pummeling your body onto the bed causing ripples to run through the mattress.

"Hey," you say with a grin. Your pajamas consisted of a grey long-sleeved shirt that draped past your waist with 'Soup' written on it in large sparkling letters with your pants had a dinosaur print of them, they were baggy and sort of unflattering, but he didn't care.

"Hey" Springtrap responded, love in his eyes. He didn't wear clothes now... His original clothing had rotted from the thirty years he had spent inside the suit, he was technically naked...

You clutched his hand as you got under the covers.

You chuckled to yourself "Heh, premarital hand-holding" you heard him laugh slightly, you weren't too sure if it was at you or your comment.

His fingers were thick and as they wrapped around your hand, the duvet made it warm, warm enough to be considered alive, enough to be considered human.

You fell asleep as he rubbed your knuckles soothingly.

He muttered something softly yet you couldn't hear it.

Two more days until you had the answers.

Yet only one more day until the party.

(Word Count: 2873)


	20. Calm before the Storm

(I am so sorry-)

(Mild NSFW warning)

November 2023  
————————————

Through the fogginess of the morning, your limp body sat between the fine line of slumber and reality, or was it some time in the afternoon? Perhaps it was night... You couldn't tell, nor were you bothered enough to check.

You awakened slowly from your dreamless sleep with a muffled groan, snuggling closer to whatever your arms had been wrapped around.

Your fingers traced over some sort of soft material, clothing? Cushions? You were too drowsy to tell.

You inhaled a quick breath as your tips ran over cold metal, the feeling sent a jolt through your body.

Your eyes widened as your fingers brushed against something fleshy, you recoiled your hands and shuffled back.

He was staring off into space, his eyes seemed lifeless, yet there was something there... You weren't sure if he could sleep or not, was this sleeping to him? He was so... Fascinating, he was just so, new.

Springtrap was turned on his side resting his carcass on your bed, it was funny, kind of... You, the living human being, was sleeping on the side of the bed that belongs to a dead woman and Springtrap, the corpse, was on the side of a living man.

The more you thought about it, the less funny it seemed.

You wriggled out of his grasp, his lifeless form didn't protest and he simply slumped to the side as your weight lifted off the bed.

Today was the day of the party.

Tomorrow was the day you got answers.

You needed to get ready, a smirk made its way to your face as you thought of new ways to disappoint your family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep for William was much like death now, this is why he didn't do it often.

For sleep is switching off the brain, removing emotions and thoughts from your consciousness, and drifting off into darkness.

Emotions and thoughts... That's all William was now... If he lost that it would feel like dying.

Something he didn't want to do.

He 'awoke' alone, in the shadows of a foreign yet calming room, under sheets he couldn't feel, with warmth his body longed for yet was just out of reach.

The slight hum of a shower echoes through the room next door, it was locked, the light stunned from the inside leaking out into the darkness that enveloped him.

He looked around the room for anything that might distract him for a while, uhh the wood wasn't interesting enough without your snide little comments, chest of draws, boring, oh... a photo was placed on the bedside table on the side he slept on, it was facing down like someone didn't want to look at it.

Shuffling over so he could reach the photo he almost fell, in this body, he was restricted, even though he moved smoothly with the same elegance and grace he held in life, he was still restricted by it.

The photo looked to be of a family celebrating a wedding, there was the bride and groom, next to the bride was an older woman and two younger men, presumably the brides immediate family, next to the groom was an older man and an older woman, clutching the woman's hand was a young (Girl/Boy) they looked to be around the age of four to three years old.

They all looked happy, yet it fascinated William on how the picture had been placed. Facedown so no one could see it at first glance.

It was always interesting, how one can look back on even some of the happiest memories with a newfound sadness.

"Aha!" your voice echoed through the room, how long had he been staring at that photo. You were dressed, surprisingly quickly, in a white button-up shirt with small silver snakes as your cuff-links, the shirt was tucked into tight black dress pants with a black leather belt that wasn't buckled up yet, you wore lace-up flats that clicked the wooden flooring as if you were wearing heels. Your hair was still damp so you kept a towel draped over your back like a cape.

"What do you think-" you struck a pose "-Awful?" a smile lit up your face as Springtrap felt his insides leap. "Not bad" he gave you a thumbs up and you fist-bumped the air in triumph.

"I think for a business casual dress code I am both speaking business and feel'n casual" you adjusted your sleeves in the mirror, you sighed "If it weren't for my 'family disappointed' mood, all this party would be is people twice my age judging my life choices as if I'm on my death bed" you chuckled before doing up your belt.

"... I'm twice your age" Springtrap's voice made your head turn to face him, "Yeah but-" the realization hit you, after all this time, nearly a month after meeting you hadn't once thought to ask how old he was "-I mean, you're fun... Y'know, you're nice to be around" you admitted gesturing to his body.

"Thank you," he said, his voice sounded prideful, you turned back to the mirror looking in it for a moment before spinning back around "Uh, excuse me? You're twice my age?" you paused thinking about what you would say next "So... Uh, who- how old are you?" you fiddled with your belt as you spoke.

"I was forty-five when I, well, 'died'..." he explained "You're twenty-three, double of that is forty-six, I hope you knew that, so I'm relatively double your age, yes" the fact he had to use the word 'relatively' didn't sit right in your stomach.

"Wait, so, your body-" you motioned to his torso "-Is like, seventy-five years old??" he sighed "Yes, my body may be seventy-five but me, my soul, is forty-five so I am forty-five" he moved his arms around as if explaining a complex PowerPoint presentation.

Did he know what PowerPoint was?

"Listen... Dude... When you say it like that it sounds extra fucked up" you sat on the bed. He huffed "Souls don't age".

'Huh... I guess he was right...' Christopher was older than you, decades older than you, but he still looked and acted like a normal seven-year-old.

Well... As normal as a ghost child could act.

"You're still old though" you grinned as his eyelids fell, "Oh well-" you paused giving him a small peck on the side of his muzzle "-Happy Birthday for all the years you missed out".

Springtrap hummed and pulled you closer, "Come, my hearings going, say it again for me sweetheart..." you laughed quietly, leaning in "Happy Birthday old man" you laughed louder as a sour look fell into his gaze.

Holding the sides of his face you squeezed it playfully before getting off the bed, "Don't go anywhere honey, I need to keep getting ready" you giggled strutting out of the room, a hand on your hip as you went to retrieve your blazer.

"Oh," William muttered once you were gone. You knew what you were doing, yet you had no idea what it was doing to him.

His mind wandered to your hips, how they moved and how they danced with your body, he thought of your eyes, deep, how deep they were, how lost he could get in them, how much emotion could be shown...

"Oh..." he groaned as his thoughts led him to the darkest crevices of his mind.

He felt so frustrated. All this feeling, all this love and lust running through his head, he had no outlet for these emotions, so the more he felt them the more they sat at the back of his mind, they grew and grew until it was hard for him to think about anything else but you... 

He wondered how you felt, how you felt, bent over a table... how tight you'd be around his co- "He- uhhhh..." your voice broke him back into reality.

"Dude, you feeling alright?" you shifted closer "You're shaking" he didn't even realize that his body had begun trembling at the very thought of you na- "I'm fine" he muttered.

Springtrap sighed and thrust his head back into the pillow, he didn't know if it was soft or not, he couldn't feel it. 

"Okay" you kicked some shards out of the way as you walked closer to him, "You need any help getting downstairs?" you smiled sweetly at him, he began to feel delirious. Like you were some kind of drug to him, something bad for him, that would leave him broken and alone, but right at that moment, you made him feel.

"...Yeah"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright!" you chimed "I've timed myself... If I leave now I'll be fashionably late, any later and it'll just be rude..." you hummed as you reached the kitchen.

You grasped a large container and opened it, a cheesecake was inside, the technique looked, poor, if we're going, to be honest.

"Family recipe, four slices for my four favorite tolerable people" you muttered to yourself, Springtrap had never wanted cheesecake more in his life...

"So!" you yelped to grab the mans attention "What are you going to do while I'm gone" you gestured to him still holding a cake covered knife.

"What can I do?" he held his hands behind his head, "Don't know, don't care, don't be weird... That's my one rule" you placed each piece in its own disposable plastic box putting each one in a light (FA/C) tote bag.

"Rules? I'm an adult, not a child!" he protested, you chuckled "Then start acting like one baby" you gave him a wink before kissing his nose.

He ignored your comment and cupped your face, keeping you locked in place.

You hummed in protest, telling him you needed to go between breaths. "Sweetie, please-" you laughed into his teeth "-I need to leave" he grunted and held you close.

Sighing in annoyance you wriggled out of his hold "Unhand me you simp!" you pulled you head back, away from his grasp.

"Good. Now... Buh-bye bitch" you gave him a wave and left with the bags.

The calm before the storm.

The last time you saw him.

You didn't know it yet, but this was the point in your life began to crumble.

The calm before the storm...

(Word count: 1696)


	21. Fuckn' Hammered

Late November 2023  
————————————

Oh, how nervous you were.

Huddled in the corner of some club (B/N) rented out for his forty-first birthday.

It still puzzled you on why exactly they decided to celebrate this number, what made forty-one so special?

They had a big party every year, after all, they had the money to do so, every year was a bigger party, you stopped deciding to come after it became too overwhelming for you. Most of these people were as toxic as they could be, you would suffocate if you weren't trained to deal with people like this... 

You had made your way to a distant corner to where you spotted your nephew sitting, drinking age-appropriate drinks.

"Oh... It's you," Oliver sassed putting his left leg over his right. Oliver was a good kid, nothing like his father, he was thin yet strong, for the years he had spent in his school's junior rugby team.

That had changed six years ago. At the age of ten Oliver had to get his right leg amputated from the knee down.

You didn't know what happened, it was Oliver's choice to not let anyone know, and as horrid a person as (B/N) was he was far from a horrible father. He respected his son's wishes and whatever happened that day was kept in their household.

You loved your brother for that.

You were in the hospital after it happened, being seventeen at the time, you were in the room when he woke up screaming.

He couldn't do things he once could, so the boy began to take up new hobbies, like cooking and drawing, things he practiced with his mother.

After some time he became more reserved, quieter, yet more sociable towards you.

You both found it funny that you got along better with your nephew than your own brother, most likely because you were closer in age to his son than you were to him.

"Hey! I had to crawl out of my bog to be here, have a little respect" you spat playfully taking a sip of your carbonated grape juice, extending your pinkie to feel extra fancy.

"Bog? You look good for a bog dweller" a faint smile lay on his face, "Thank" you said between gulps.

"So, ho-" "Don't ask me how my education is, it's fine, if I get asked that one more time I might just jump out a window" Oliver interjected.

"..." huh, there goes most of what you had planned for this conversation.

"Uhh... Opinion on pasta?" you shrugged your shoulders, unsure of what you were supposed to ask to keep this conversation going.

"Noodles are great. So dad says you got a boyfriend, what's that like?" wow... That was blunt...

"Umm, uh... Aren't, you a little young to be asking me that?" you questioned still a little dazed "Aren't you a little old for this to be your first love?" ouch...

"Jesus kid, what the fuck..." you muttered, a little hurt to be honest, "Hush-" he paused placing his hand out to shush me "-Spill the tea, I thirst drama" he shuffled closer to me, still in his chair.

"Urg... Here-" you reached for your phone, scrolling through trying to find a relatively decent photo of your boy, "-Don't judge my taste mortal..."

You showed him a photo, one of the earlier ones that you had taken, you thought he looked funny shuffling Uno cards so you took a picture.

Oliver made a face "Woah, now that looks like it came out of a bog!" you chuckled "Yes, I guess he's my Bogfriend" he looked you in the eyes.

"Bogfriend?" he looked disappointed in a way "Bogfriend- Stop looking at me like that, I'm not weird" you tucked your phone into your back pocket.

"Is he possessed?" he questioned "Well, yeah, It would be really freaky if he wasn't" you snickered before glancing at the snack table.

"...wait" 'The fact that dating a possessed robot is considered normal to you is concerning (Y/N)' you weren't listening to your inner thoughts.

"Want more snacks?" you shifted your eyes back to Oliver "Eh, I don-" "Too bad I'm getting you more snacks, you need to treat yourself. Plus, the marshmallows are rad" you pat his shoulder "Never say 'rad' in my presence again" he groaned.

"No" you laughed causing some of the cardboard cutouts of businessmen to glance in your general direction.

You weren't going to lie, the snack table was grand. From alcoholic beverages to cakes you thought only existed in really fake Disney Channel movies, your sister in law was really good at this sort of thing.

You clutched two paper plates, one for you and one for the reluctant Oliver.

"Good afternoon (Auntie/Uncle) (Y/N)" two voices sang in unison, you turned to see your two twin nieces, hand in hand looking up at you.

They did this often, they had walked in on movie night when 'The Shining' was on, one of the few movies they put on when you visit.

As good as the movie 'The Sixth Sense' was, you hated when (B/N) and his family would look at you when the line 'I see dead people' came on. That's another reason why you don't come over as much as you used to.

"Hey Beth, Celine" you gave them a small wave as you greeted them, no matter how hard they tried they couldn't frighten you.

They were just two nine year old's, you've seen worse...

"Causing chaos?" you questioned shoving a miniature cupcake down your throat. "Soon" they chimed, you chuckled giving them a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah, you ominous kiddies! Go cause some trouble then report back to me-" you paused squatting to their level "-I might have a special gift for you if you return" their eyes lit up with excitement at your promising whispers.

You giggled to yourself as they scurried off down the hall, you didn't cause the fire, you simply provided the match...

Returning to your perch, plate full of treats ready to feed the beast bellow. "What's that smile for?" Oliver questioned, you looked at him smirk growing "Oh? Nothing... It's just your sisters are the sweetest little things" you laughed as his face fell. 

"You're an evil (Woman/Man)" he took a drink from his soda "Evil?" you gasped dramatically "Oh no... I'm not evil sweetie, I'm just fun" you cackled before passing him his plate "Here's your snacks..." your brain buffered as a metaphorical loading bar appeared in the back of your head.

"...Oh! Almost forgot! Here" You gave Oliver a cookbook wrapped in crude wrapping paper as well as the slice of cake, "Ah... Thank you (Y/N)" he smiled, yet looked sad.

"No problem Olive" you began stuffing small cheese things into your mouth, you didn't know what was in them but God were they good...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beth and Celine had spent the afternoon standing around just to freak people out, you gave them both their gifts and they hugged you to the point you almost fell before running off to their 'secret corner'. Huh...

After (B/N) gave a birthday speech you had found your Aunt Magnolia sitting alone on a large fold-out table "Hi Auntie" you greeted her, she greeted you with a large smile, one you didn't deserve.

"(Y/N)! It's such a pleasure to see you!" Magnolia was an aging woman, older than your mother when she was alive. "I didn't see you before, did you just arrive?" she continued.

"No, I-I've been here for a couple of hours now..." you rubbed the back of your neck, Magnolia apologized but you reassured her it was fine, you got used to not being noticed long ago.

"Uhh... Here, I made a cheesecake following (M/N)'s recipe..." you handed her the last plastic container, she held it with a newfound delicacy.

"I thought you might like a slice... It's not the best looking thing, but it tastes alright..." you trailed off as she stared into the container.

"(Y/N)... Thank you..." she looked up you, "O-Oh!" she was crying, you weren't sure how to deal with this...

As she extended her arms you let her take you into a hug, she gave your cheek the kiss of an old lady and mumbled thanks into your ears.

"You're such a wonderful young (Boy/Girl). I'm sure (M/N) is looking upon you with a brilliant smile on her face" you clutched her tighter "...Yeah".

'I hope she's happy...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat by the liquor bar, throughout the night you had been taking shots whenever someone had frustrated you, so far at four and a half hours in, you had taken six shots. A new record... Yay...

You had told Springtrap your plan - in your exact words- was to "Get fuckn' hammered and stumble back to a motel" most of that was a lie, you had avoided alcohol for most of the night, because you see... There was quite a distance to where you and (B/N) lived, this club lay in-between that distance, just over a mile away from a city called Hurricane.

This town intrigued you, not only was it because there was a river named 'Virgin River' nearby, but because it was the place where the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was where Scotty had first found your mustard-colored friend.

The place from your dreams, the place you would find all the answers...

You felt a pit in your stomach grew, you weren't sure if it was the liquor or the anxiety that sit within your brain...

You didn't dwell on it for too long...

Taking another swing of your new drink you let the noise of the surroundings take you as you dozed off quietly.

"Ah! Good evening (Y/N)" Rebecca. Your sister in law, a beautiful woman, warm skin with rosy cheeks, long, styled blond hair, thin, often dressed up in a wonderful dress.

Her biggest mistake in life was giving up the last name Nightingale for (L/N)...

"Hey Rebecca..." you began to slur your words as the alcohol began to set in.

"How's my favorite sister in law?" she questioned, you made a confused face "Favourite? I'm your only sister in law??" she laughed as your confusion grew.

"Ahh, am I not allowed to be worried about you?" she pat you on the back, "So-" "You wanna know about my boyfriend, don't you?" you interrupted, losing your filter in the world pool of vodka.

"..." she looked at you "Well... I was going to get there eventually" she paused to chuckle "So, do you want to tell me about him?" you groaned and took another sip.

Nodding drunkenly you shifted on the stool so you faced her better. "He's my... Partner..." you mumbled, "Yeah? I kinda guessed that already... When did you two meet?" she shuffled closer to you, your knees touched.

"Hmmm... Work... It was my first shift after mom passed... He was there..." you trailed off again, mumbling things under your breath, "Oh! Company love. (B/N) mentioned something like that..." she tapped her chin "...How sweet".

"We played Uno..." you muttered, "You seem to like him, what do you like about him?" she held her head in her right hand as she leaned onto the bar.

"Mmm... British..." a goofy smile was plastered on your face. Now it was her turn to be confused "Huh... Sounds like a real charmer..." you nodded quickly.

The mixture of mental and physical exhaustion took over your form as you slowly began to pass out.

The only thing you remember was a sharp pain on your forehead and a yell from Rebecca.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sighed and hit your head against the steering wheel, the honk of your car echoed through the lot.

No one heard you, thankfully, they all moved on, chatting and talking by their rich cars, in their rich clothing with their rich accents as you sat in your cheap old car.

"I'm sorry girl..." you huffed rubbing the console, she was just as out of place as you were.

As you drove out towards the motel the darkness of the countryside settled in. You glanced occasionally at the surroundings, darkness, field, was... Was that a cow??

You were becoming delusional...

You had passed out for, apparently, an hour. Sitting there until the bartender decided to slap you awake, you were thankful but confused.

A feeling of not knowing exactly when and where you were, enveloped you, a similar feeling to the existential dread you get after a nap...

After pulling into a parking spot you exited your car and sighed.

It was a long day, despite the long rest you still felt like you were on the verge of passing out again, this time though you were determined to pass out on something much more comfortable than a bar.

A wetness came down your cheek.

Oh...

You were crying...

...

You hadn't even noticed you were doing so...

... Huh

It's funny...

It's almost like they weren't your tears...

(Word Count: 2187)


	22. Mr. Afton

Late November 2023  
————————————

Through life, we are all given choices.

Right or left, up or down.

They can be small.

Leave them to die or save them...

They can also be important.

These choices impact our everyday lives, through the choices we make we become the people others around us see.

It makes us.

A choice can change not only the course of our future.

But it has the possibility to change the very people we become...

And as if it were a spider web, any minor thing could send you spiraling.

Now you didn't know it yet, but today was the day you make a choice that changes the course of your life, forever...

Today was the day (Y/N) dies...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was long and lonely, having spent it in an uncomfortable mattress with even less appeasing blankets.

'Best motel in hurricane my ass'

Oh well... at least it's a bed...

You threw your head back, letting the pills run down your throat, it would take ages for them to numb your migraine but you couldn't wait that time stuck in this lukewarm prison cell.

You needed to get things done today.

Taking a large (dull) (FA/C) jacket you put your bags in the boot of your car. It was 9:34 am, earlier than you had anticipated... You left your car in the lot as you walked in the direction the Freddy's lay.

Passing a bakery you looked through the large window, 'Huh... Guess I should have breakfast' after the last few days you hadn't recalled the last time you had a proper meal... In the past week, all that you have eaten is frozen food, leftovers which you had often because you had no one else to eat with, and your vast collection of two-minute noodles.

The initial morning rush had settled down by this time you took your seat and scrolling through your phone as you waited for your order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

William rubbed his face with his hands.

You had been gone for two hours and he already missed you.

He groaned into his metallic palms.

William was a sophisticated man. In life, he was formal, sophisticated and cunning, yet made himself seem approachable.

He was clever, he knew how to act how to twist one's perspective on their own reality.

However, recently he found himself becoming less composed. 

He was becoming sloppy with his actions and his thoughts.

A peculiar feeling to be so low...

With his experimentation, came the bombardment of police investigations. Every-time, every-single-time, they led nowhere.

No matter how hard they looked, no matter how hard they tried, no bodies were ever discovered.

He was just too good at hiding the pieces.

Except Charlotte.

But that wasn't part of his research, no...

That was to send a message...

The shrill this little game gave him, being above everyone else, being on top of them watching as they drowned in the sea of confusion, like ants they were.

For insignificant pawns, they sure were fun...

But you... you were different...

He couldn't figure out why you made him feel so, soft...

You didn't seem scared of anything, when they first met, it wasn't your first reaction to run and hide, no... you wanted to help... you were so kind.

It puzzled William, he had learned of how much suffering you had induced throughout your life, yet you took this trauma and turned it to kindness and empathy towards others.

You seemed like such a normal person...

So how did you manage to break him so easily?

The metallic gurgling returned once more. It caries a loud high pitched screech behind it, a noise that made him wince. 

The dog, whose name he didn't bother to remember, began to whine and bark as it shifted and scrambled away as if it had been burned by the ferocious sound waves.

William groaned and shoved a finger back into the mechanical annoyance, but much to his dismay, the sound grew louder.

He stumbled to his feet as the cocktail of disturbances let his frustration grow. He limped towards the backdoor, thrusting his frozen leg forward with each step. Fiddling with the handle his frustration twisted into rage.

The bastard wouldn't open.

He pulled the door open with all of his might causing the lock to snap and glass shatter as it was slammed against the wall. He stormed out towards the looming shed pulling the door out of its already broken sockets throwing it to the ground.

Scouring the shelves, eyes darting from object to object he found it. a wheel of half-used duct tape, enough to muffle the sound to the point of much-needed silence. He began to wrap the savior around the part of his neck the screaming erupted from, pushing it back to cover the voice-box.

Once the sound ceased he dropped the tape to the floor, looking around he focused on objects that caught his eye. From pictures to tools. It seemed like a relatively normal shed, but it was abandoned, from the layers of dust and grime that covered everything, he noticed this the first time he came here.

He'd have to figure out why...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets were like a large time capsule.

Most of the buildings that littered the city looked like they were straight out of the '80s and hadn't changed since then. 

The general vibe of the place was 'abandoned' it looked more like a large town than a full-on city, but the people who lived there looked, happy... Blank, but still happy in a way. That kind of happiness only adults can achieve.

You walked along the broken street towards the distant Freddy's.

As your steps grew closer your mind began to wonder.

What would you find there? You know you had to search for some sort of car but... Why you?

Why did Charlotte want you to help them?

Why couldn't she just tell you? It would save the trouble of driving all this way...

You rubbed the pain in your neck until it was numb enough to continue, it didn't take too long before you reached the place.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

The wonder itself...

It was abandoned just like the rest of its surroundings. Grass grew unruly through the concrete that once had lead to the dreamland that stood between time. It seemed as if no one dared touch the slumbering colossal as buildings next to it looked new...

Life had moved on without it.

The door was covered by wooden boards so you squeezed your body through a gap in the window.

You yelped as you fell to the floor, it was covered in small shards of glass, barely missing your exposed skin. You scrambled to your feet, dusting off the remnants from your jacket.

Ghosts and Corpse-Ridden-Rabbits didn't scare you, but tetanus sure did...

The building was worse on the inside than it was on the outside, which was an achievement that's for sure... The paint and wallpaper that enveloped the walls tore and rotted with a lingering smell. You held your jacket up to your nose as you guided your body through the maze of clutter and damage.

This was the one location you had never been to, well... in person... You wanted to look inside before you did what you needed to do...

Slipping your phone into your hands you switched on the flashlight and continued forward through the dark halls.

How long had it been abandoned?

You knew they closed thirty-odd years ago, but... It looked like it was left to rot longer than that...

Reaching the parts and service room you pushed the door open. It pulled against the tiled floor making a horrid screeching sound.

"Shh..." you whispered to the metal, chuckling to yourself you peered through the entryway. It was dark, much like the rest of the building. Plush heads sat on the shelves connected to the looming walls, they looked similar to the ones from your dream, yet they were rotting, the fur had dulled and sunk into the plastic that once held it in place.

Thunk

A sound echoed through the dining area, you turned quietly and watched.

Nothing...

What did you expect, Its an abandoned pizza place, who would be here??

...

Well, you are here, but that's not the point...

Did someone see you come in?

You were trespassing...

You had just waltzed right in...

In the middle of the day no less...

It wasn't breaking and entering, you hadn't broken anything... yet

But... No one in their right mind would be here, right?

You laughed it off nervously, surely not even rats would want to be here...

...

If rats don't want to be here, what would?

Your heart pulsated rapidly. The sound rattled through your head. It was deafening.

That was it.

Check the back room, look for the car, then leave.

Quickening your pace you shuffled towards the bathrooms, the place you knew from your dreams as the room Springtrap died in...

You made your way down through the halls before...

...

Oh...

There was no backroom...

It was blocked off by large wooden beams...

Too large for you take down by yourself...

...

I guess tha-

"Freeze!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris had been crying in the corner for the past hour.

The faint hiccups and sniffles echoed through the open area.

William stood in the middle of the room.

Thinking.

It had been twenty-four hours since he last saw you.

This, behavior, had started soon after you had first met.

With the lingering time that you had spent together a lasting tug in his stomach took over his very being.

It started with whenever you were in the same room.

Now it had shifted to whenever you entered his thoughts.

Which at the moment, was quite a lot... What else did he have to think about?

...

You were the only thing he had left...

A sudden realization hit him. What else did he have? It took him so long to achieve immortality, but, what did he have to live for?

He had you... But...

How long until you were gone too...

He had searched your rooms, looking at small details that he put together, keys to unlock your core...

He noticed how the clothing in the bedroom draws wasn't yours, how everything you owned was compiled in various bags and suitcases that sat in the corner of your room.

He could tell they belonged to you because none of your clothing matched, how the bags sat lazily barely closed with various shirts thrown on top like a camouflage. Before you left you told him that the belt around your hips was the fanciest thing you owned. That he could easily believe.

You didn't keep any photos, no notes on your thoughts, or at least nothing physical or out in the open.

If he hadn't of followed you home he wouldn't of even suspected you lived here, other than a few family photos were you or a younger (girl/boy) stood off to the side, almost all of the photos were of your suspected mother and fewer of your father and brother, whose face William decided to despise.

You were loved, yet seemed to be pushed to the side and simply forgotten.

It was almost like you had never truly existed.

Chris's cry grows louder, he tried to muffle them with his sleeve as his father's gaze fell upon him.

"You..." his voice was calm, "You care for (her/him) as well yes?"

"...You're scared of what I'll do to (her/him)" he shifted as the sobbing grew more aggressive "You don't want what happened to Clara to happen to (Y/N)..."

"Don't worry..." a raspy chortle left his mouth.

"I won't let it happen-" he groaned as Chris couldn't hold his tears "-So, just stop... I... Uh... Urg..."

"STOP CRYING"

His voice boomed, the room shook as Chris curled tighter into a ball.

"JUST BE A MAN AND STOP IT!"

Silence returned as Chris shook in terror.

William let out a sigh of relief as he felt a smile appearing in his soul "That's better!"

He put his hands on his hips "You know... I wouldn't have to yell at you if you just, grew up!" he held the metaphorical smile as he stumbled elsewhere...

Chris would continue to cry until you returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ah fuck...

You put your hands up, phone falling to the floor in the process, probably broken... shit...

"Oh no!" the voice of the presumed officer turned soft and concerning, you were left feeling confused. They sounded male, young, and held a wheezy tone, probably asthmatic.

"I'm sorry!" they laughed, "I thought it would be funny if I said that... I'm-I'm not the police" you turned your head and was met with a bright light, "Ow!" you flinched as it burned your retinas.

Fumbling with the torch it ceased and you rubbed your eyes, "Ah-ha, whoops..." you were right, the figure in front of you held an awkward smile, they were male, young most likely in their very early twenties, younger than you at least... They had dirty blond hair, short but long enough that he needed to run his hand through it to keep it off of his forehead. His chocolate brown eyes were bright, yet held back by tortuous-shell glasses. He was around 5'9-ish taller than you, a dark green flannel draped over his thin form.

He looked like a twink...

Holding out his hand he spoke "Sorry about your phone, I'm Jaiden" you took his hand, it was warm, you had forgotten how warm people could be, "It's fine, name's (Y/N)".

"What are you doing here?" you questioned, "Me? I'm making sure no one vandalizes the place... What are you doing here?" he got you there, it was going to be hard to explain you were here because the spirit of a child told me in a dream to come here and search for a thirty-year-old car...

"I... umm- I'm from Fazbear's Fright" you admitted, good job (Y/N)! You sound like a capable human being "I-I have a card for that..." you searched your pocket. 

You handed him your wallet, Scotty thought it was a good idea to make 'joke ID cards' for the attraction, 'for realism' he said, 'it'll be fun' he said...

You'd have to thank him if you get out of here...

Jaiden inspected the card, glancing up at you occasionally, he chuckled "That's good to know, Mr. Peterson told me someone would be coming here eventually" Peterson, Scotty's last name, something you don't use very often.

"Yeah, Scotty Peterson" he never told you someone looked after the building, now that you thought about it, it did make more sense rather than just leaving it to rot... Was this kid really 'the professional' Scotty talked about in your calls??

"It's just I expected someone... uhh... no offense but... someone who didn't look homeless..." yikes... "No problem... I mean, two months ago I was technically homeless..." you chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of your neck.

(Y/N)... Sweetie... That's something you don't want to admit to complete strangers...

"...uhh" he looked to see if you were joking, you weren't "I-I'm not now though... I have a house, at least..." you shrugged.

"...Cool beans, is there anything you want to ask me about Freddy's??" he laughed nervously before his face shifted into a frown, he took in a breath and wheezed before shoving his hands into his pocket pulling out an inhaler.

You were right again. Asthmatic.

"Uhh, wall?" you pointed to the wall "What's the deal with that??" he shuffled nervously to your side looking at the wood.

"Some of the more important stuff is in there-" he pointed to the room "-So after Mr. Peterson and some other guys got what they wanted, it was sealed back up" he explained.

As you shifted your foot, it hit something. Oh no... "Oh..." parts of your phone's screen had shattered to tiny black shards onto the floor, It was intact... barely... "Ahh... One year with no serious cracks..." you pouted "That was my highest record..." Jaiden stumbled around you "Ah! I'm so sorry about-" "Don't worry bout it! I'm due to get a new phone anyways..." that was a lie, you hadn't planned that for another year or two, but with your current predicament, you had money... perhaps you could spare an upgrade from your beat-up iPhone 6... Picking it up you slipped it carefully into your jacket pocket, it sunk right to the bottom.

"So... Jaiden-" you paused as he looked down at you "-Can we open it?" you held a small smile rubbing the wooden bars.

"Uhh, well, I'll have to get my-I mean-the crowbar..." he shifted in his spot "An official Fazbear-crowbar?? I need to see this" you followed the boy excitedly towards the other side of the building.

"...Say, what brings a kid like you to a job like this?" you decided to attempt small talk wandering down the trash ridden halls.

"Well funny story-" he thought for a moment, "-Actually never-mind it isn't funny at all... Uhh, my dad used to work at one of these, not this one but another close by, they shut down a few years before Fazbear entertainment decided to close its doors. Dad knew quite a bit about the inner workings of the place, being a janitor that was eventually promoted to night guard-" Jaiden fiddled with his hands as he spoke "-He heard a lot of things... He wrote all of them down in several notebooks, it's funny though... It's almost like he doesn't remember writing any of them..."

"..." you nodded in a relative understanding "Jaiden... By several... Exactly how many do you mean?" he stopped as you reached what seemed to be some kind of office, "We've found sixteen so far..." he said blankly.

"Okay... Uh, if you don't mind me asking, is your-" you struggled on the word "-father okay??" he grabbed the crowbar from an already open locker "Oh yeah, he's fine!" he gave you a smile "Now he's working for Sony, doing some big project at the moment".

"And I work here... Looking after this dump, where fantasy and fun come to life!" he held up sarcastic jazz hands.

You held back a snort "So, your dad works for PlayStation??" he nodded not fully understanding the joke, but knowing the general grasp of what you meant, enough to laugh lightly.

He gestured for you to follow him, crowbar in hand, you did so, excitement bubbling through your gut.

We reached the gateway and Jaiden got to work on the boards, with each nail came a new grunt from the boy. When he began to get tired or sloppy you decided to step in and do the rest, it was hard but not the worst thing you've had to do.

"There!" you huffed throwing the last board onto the ground "C'mon, ladies first!" you bowed and gestured for Jaiden to continue forward.

"Oh?" he laughed "Why thank you" he waltzed into the room, "My pleasure" you sung.

"Well here it is, not sure what you want with all this stuff but, go crazy I guess..." he rubbed the back of his neck, nervous, as if he wanted to say something.

You hummed "Thank you". The room sat forgotten, it felt colder here, a lasting presence filled the air making it think, Jaiden took his inhaler out of his pocket before mumbling something under his breath.

"Hey-Hey uhh... (Y/N)-" you turned as you heard your name leave his lips "-I feel really bad about being an absolute wreck today, so I was thinking... Uhh," he shifted in his spot.

"May-Maybe we could talk more, about y'know... Freddy's, life, uhh-" he fumbled over his words "-We... We could even get coffee sometime" he blurted out.

"Coffee?" you stood stunned "Well, uh, it doesn't have to be coffee..." he couldn't look you in the eyes, you smiled "Like a date?"

"Uhh..." his face flushed lightly.

How come you had gotten more romantic attention in this November than your entire life...

"It could be, or-or not... Just some platonic business talk..." he looked disappointed in a way.

You placed a hand on your chin, "I don't know..." humming slightly you thought about it, a sad wave went over his soft face.

"Ahhh... That's okay, just thought I'd give it a try-" "I didn't say no" you interrupted.

"Just an 'I don't know', maybe if you stick around I'll make up my mind" you watched as his eyes lit up "R-Right. Yes, uhh, I have a car parked out front, I-I'll meet you out there when you're done" he gave you an excited thumbs up before darting towards what seemed to be an exit.

"Huh..." you felt bad for the kid, he didn't know what was going on, not truly, how could he? You didn't have a clue either...

But you were to find out soon enough, right?

There was a hole in the wall, it leads to the outside, exactly where you needed to be...

Here it is, all this had been leading up to...

God, you hoped it was worth it...

The purple car sad abandoned by the side of the restaurant, a dead tree branch had pierced through the roof bleeding into the backseat.

Your gut bubbled with a mixture of fear and anticipation...

Now you had a choice...

You could go on with your life, oblivious to the content that lay within that vehicle, and be painfully happy.

Or

You could see what laid out before you. You could change the future, save others but in the process, kill yourself...

Well, not physically die, but the person you are, the person you had become would simply cease to exist.

Something very similar to death...

With each step you took closer towards the car, the more your future was set out in front of you.

It was time.

The time you put your puzzle pieces into place.

And with that...

The end has begun my good friend.

I hope to see you back here.

In one piece this time.

The door opened with ease, it creaked and fell loosely to the side.

Was this it?

It doesn't look important?

Oh! There was something inside.

You sat in the car, the seat, made of a rotting leather, was uncomfortable underneath your body. A small box sat at the bottom of the passenger seat, like a shoebox but a little bigger, big shoes perhaps? It was a faded green with the corners tearing but other than that it seemed fairly intact.

Placing it on your lap you opened it, a collection of photos wrapped in small plastic bags stood filling the box halfway.

Photos??

All this for photos???

How could photos 'change my mind'??

You looked through the first two, people and places you didn't know and most likely never would.

They looked like an average family... Smiles, exciting days...

Sure they seemed important but only to the perspective you were to look at them.

What did this ha-

You felt the blood run from your face as anxiety boiled your core from the inside.

Him.

It was him.

All this time it was him.

"...No" you looked at one of the photos, it looked as if it were a company get together he was smiling but you could tell he didn't want to be there.

"It... It couldn't be" it was... Deep within your soul you knew, you let out a shaky breath.

Why hadn't you seen it sooner?

The British accent, the dreams, the way he looks at you...

Why weren't you more cautious??

It was dated 1992, one year before his death...

Shuffling through the pictures you found more if this man's life...

From wedding photos to pictures of children, it seemed completely normal, it was as if he had everything...

So why had he them taken away??

What kind of a man, no.

What kind of a person can take the lives away from children?

All those souls...

All the suffering you've seen...

It was all caused by the man you decided to fall in love with...

Good God...

You held a hand over your mouth to prevent yourself from sobbing.

You felt the hot tears run down your frozen cheeks, the tranquility of sorrow, the harmony of pain...

How could you have been so blind?

How could you have been so stupid?

Why were you even crying??

This bastard of a man doesn't deserve them...

Flipping through the photos you watched the deterioration of a man, you watched as he went from a plump decent member of society to literal roadkill.

A collection of photos caught your eye.

Family photos.

A compilation of the family, the Afton family...

First picture everyone was there, a little girl, a boy, Christopher, a woman and the man himself, William.

The second picture, the girl was gone, everyone else looked disturbed, William kept his smile and Chris didn't know any better.

In the third the woman was gone, both Christopher and the unknown boy looked scared as William held their shoulders, his smile remained but you could see he was deteriorating.

Slowly but surely you watched as he made his descent.

The last photo, Chris was gone. Only the boy who now looked as if he was in his late teens and William remained. He was thin, unhealthy thin, he had lost all that weight and almost looked like a completely different man, if it weren't for the piercing silver eyes and the unforgettable grin you would have been fooled.

Perhaps that was why he had done it...

Just so he could hide...

It was strange... William looked like a normal person, like someone you'd pass on the street and not even bat an eye at...

How could someone so normal break you??

You held the box as you struggled to hold it all in, you couldn't stop crying.

You didn't know why...

Your hands shook as you tried your hardest to place the lid upon the box without getting your tears on it.

Home...

You had to get home...

Stumbling out of the car you had everything you need in your arms.

This is what Charlotte wanted you to know...

The truth...

It was right... It was unfiltered... But why did it have to hurt so much??

You know what you must do now?

"Yes..." you chocked out.

Are you willing to help us?

"...Yes," you sighed.

Good.

There are four souls you must save.

A boy with no balloons.

A dog with no master.

A girl prancing through an endless maze.

And a golden bear.

"..."

Good luck (Y/N), we will speak again soon.

"He-oh! Are you doing alright?" Jaiden stood by his car, "I'm sorry, I-I need to get home..." you tried to shrug it off, you hadn't had time to stop crying, you looked like a trainwreck, you felt like one too.

"What! You can't walk there like that!" he was right... You could break down in the middle of the street, that will lead to a lot of unwanted questions...

"Come, I'm giving you a lift, you don't have a choice (Y/N)" he took the hand that wasn't holding the box, "...Thank you" you muttered once you were positioned in the seat.

The drive was quiet, you told him where to go and he went, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" his voice was filled with such compassion, he was truly worried about you. Why?

You turned to him, maybe it would be nice to talk about all this to someo- "No."... Okay then.

You kept on looking out the window, your tears began to dry and your gaze turned blank. As you reached the destination you sighed.

"Thanks, Jaiden..." you smiled at him, fake but polite, "Wait!" he cried as you stepped out of the car.

"Here-" he handed you a piece of paper, it was his number "-For whenever you want to go get coffee" he smiled, "Don't think I'll be calling you with this" you laughed lightly holding your broken phone, you couldn't talk for too long otherwise you'd crack.

"Hey, I don't think I ever caught your full name" he shuffled in his seat "(Y/N), (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), you?"

"Jaiden, Jaiden Fitzgerald" he gave you a wave as you went to your car.

It was going to be an agonizing drive home...

At least you had time to think...

(Word Count: 4806)


	23. Promise me

Late November 2023  
————————————

It was easy to hide from your friends.

Through the years you had mastered the art of deception. To hide your face, your true emotions behind a fake persona. Someone you wanted to be, someone happy.

You had a new personality for each person you knew, a new mask to hide behind. You could use your sleep deprecation as an advantage, a play against the opposition. The more tired you seemed the easier it was to forget.

Right now, however, you were wide awake.

It was hard to hide from a person you had opened your heart to, a man you trusted enough to feel relaxed. To be able to take off the mask, it was euphoria to be able to be yourself.

It was easy to fake ignorance, but harder when the truth hurt so much.

You couldn't figure out exactly what hurt about it. If it was the fact he was a child murder, or something different...

But that was something that hurt... In a different way, that you couldn't explain...

Sitting in your car you had time to think. About what you needed to do.

Save them... But how?

You'd have to get Charlotte to explain it whenever they were supposed to talk again.

Who knows how far away that'll be...

You were home early, it was some time in the afternoon. Tomorrow was the day you needed to go back to work, and bring Will-no... Springtrap back to the attraction.

Bringing the thoughts to the back of your mind you prepared yourself for whatever waited for you inside.

You sighed, if you let your mind wander anymore you'd start crying again.

Opening the door slowly and quietly you stepped inside, it was just as you left it, yet you noticed how some of the doors weren't fully closed. He was looking through your stuff... What had he hoped to find?

You couldn't see anyone, there was no sign of him... Had he left? No... He had nowhere else to go... Where is he???

The sound of crying caught your attention.

"Oh..." you whispered "Oh no..." you had completely forgotten. He was Christopher, Christopher Afton. William's child. William was Chris's father. A person he feared...  
"Sweetie... I-I'm so sorry..." he was huddled in the corner, knees up to his cheeks, crying.

You sat next to him "I didn't know before, but I know now..." you hugged your legs as Chris's cries began to slow.  
"And-and I'm not going to stand by and do nothing..." your pained expression made his head turn "I'll do what I can to help you be at peace"

"..." you struggled to find the right words "I'm going to save them, all the souls..." realization hit you, how were you supposed to save everyone? You didn't know exactly how many souls were out there.

"P̷r̸o̵m̸i̶s̵e̷?̴" his voice was fading, it seemed to do that more often now...

"Promise" you reassured, you knew you shouldn't hold false promises but this is important.  
You'll try your hardest to make it feel even that little bit better...

As he began to fade away, you stood up. You'd deal with all that later, right now you had to deal with the child murderer who was now occupying someplace in your house...

You just needed to find out where...

...

Wait...

"What the fuck happened to my door??" you slammed your palm over your mouth.

Shit.

A loud shuffling came from upstairs.   
Your position was known...

"(Y/N)! Darling, you're home!" despite the voice of a Brit who sounded like he smoked a whole pack of cigarettes every day for several years he still managed to sound like an excited puppy. Good God...

"Springtrap! Wha-What are you doing in my room??" your happy persona was stable so far, that's good. He chuckled, seemingly feeling joyful, how can he live with himself...

"Why? Do you have a secret diary you don't want me looking at??" he cooed, disgusting, you had to physically prevent yourself from sneering in hatred.

You didn't keep a diary, you hadn't had a life interesting enough to keep track of.   
"No, just curious" you smiled even though you didn't have any reason to do so.

He tilted his head "So, how was it?" "What?" you questioned, "The party, how was it?" he clarified, emphasizing all of his words.

"Uhh, it was good... How about you?" he shuffled closer to the stairs, his leg wasn't getting any better, that was one thing you should do tonight.

"I missed you," he said, a little bluntly for your liking "Yeah?" you shifted your weight nodding to act like you cared.

He hummed before stumbling down to the ground floor, almost tripping on the last step.

You should probably get that fixed sooner rather than later. You wouldn't want him to get more damaged. Scotty would begin to get suspicious...

He followed you to the backdoor, the glass shattered but held in place. "So... What happened here?" you questioned looking around the room a small piece of metal lay on the tiled floor just to the side, the lock, ah shit...

"This" he pointed to a large bulging mass of duct tape on his neck, "Oh...?" you were even more confused than before, "The sound-" he removed some of the tape to reveal a muffled yet high pitched sound coming from within "-The voice-box started going haywire so, I decided to stop it, a crude attempt to halt the noise, but... It worked".

"..." you pursed your lips together "We'll have to take a proper look at that later..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You disliked the shed outside, and as of recently, you had been stepping into its cursed shadow far too much for your liking... Every second in there felt like a mirror was smashed over your head, causing several decades of worse luck than you had already accompanied.

Sighing, you opened some of the draws collecting anything you might need for later and placing it in the bucket on the table. A habit you collected from the times they rolled off onto the floor in college.

(That's a special surprise tool for later)

"Shouldn't I be the one to fix the mechanics?" he sat down on the workbench, a stool holding his leg up "I am more familiar with, all this" he gestured to his body, you turned giving him a tired look, "Bitch please" you laughed lightly.

"I didn't spend three years studying in the back of my car to get talked down to by a corpse-" his gaze shifted as you flipped the light switch "-Besides... That'll be like a surgeon doing surgery on themselves, just plain stupid".

"Yeah... Stupid..." he muttered, you chuckled as you sat in a chair between his legs "Plus, these look quite basic-" his gaze turned to one of annoyance, it faded once you locked eyes with him, looks like the egotistical bastard doesn't take criticism well! Brilliant.

"-You worked on them, right?" he nodded "I did, very closely with the creator, from what I learned these were just a first draft, a crude first draft but a first draft nevertheless" he watched closely as you began your work.

"First draft? First draft of what??" you questioned gaze shifting to him occasionally "Don't know-" fucker "-I'm not sure I ever will now..." he sounded sad, you couldn't tell if it was genuine or not...

You hummed before getting back to work. "...I'm sorry, did you say you studied in a car for three years?" he exclaimed, you nodded "Well I, uhh..." you thought about the subject "I-I don't really want to talk about it right now, I should keep on working" the silence was deafening, it was better that way...

You were correct, the parts of metal that held him together were quite simple, well, simple enough for someone on your level to understand.

Watching from a distance, you saw as Springtrap's hands fiddled with objects that sat nearby, he kept moving things, sighing, looking off into space, looking at you, looking away as you catch his gaze and sighing once more.

This man cannot sit still, can he...

"Uhh, what about your life before this? You had a life before all this, didn't you? How was that??" you chuckled, trying to keep him from messing around with the photos on the desk next to you, "My life? Well, we could talk about that... but" you could hear a smirk despite him not having a working mouth "How about we make a deal first" he shifted, you pulled your tools back.

"Deal? What kind of deal big boy?" you turned to face him "If I have to tell you about my life, you have to tell me about college before I let one word out" he crossed his arms, you let out a breath "Really..." it was peculiar, you hadn't had any trouble opening your heart to him before, what was so different now? It wasn't like he could tell anyone, even if he could, who would listen?

He nodded slightly, you sighed "Alrighty then..." you plopped your things in the bucket, "Well, once I left high school I took off straight to college, it was out of town, like... Way out of town" you moved your hands as emphasis.

"And being the poor young adult I was, I had a choice-" you seemed to have a lot of those recently "-I either had a roof over my head or, I had enough food to, y'know... Survive" you chuckled, Springtrap didn't seem to find the humor in your words.

"Uhh, so I chose to spend the three years of college in the back of my car!" you smiled nervously, waiting for something, any reaction from him. Nothing.

"Technically homeless, but occasionally getting to sleep on people's couches in winter... They were nice..." you swallowed the lump in your throat, "Why." less of a question, more of a demand.

"Why? Well, it was easier I guess-" that was a lie "-I didn't want to be seen as such a burden, Scotty already did his best for me, I couldn't ask for any better of a friend" truth.

His hum caught your attention, the look in his eyes. Pity? Fuck off... You didn't need his pity. If it weren't for your tiredness and need to seem ignorant you would've torn him to shreds.

"Alright, I opened my heart, so now you have to spill the beans old man" you rubbed your pants to keep warm, it was surprisingly cold in the abandoned shed.

He hummed, nodding slightly and looked down in thought, "Beans huh... Well, I was born on the, uh-" he paused, as if he needed to remember the day he was born "-the Second of march 1948" that was correct, you had found his drivers license, it was expired, thirty-six-years expired, you had guessed he wasn't the greatest driver.

"Haha, old" he groaned as you smiled, "Yes, you don't need to remind me..." you smirked "Really? you sure gramps won't forget?" you knew you shouldn't test your luck, but watching him squirm at your words was just too much fun...

"If you keep that up, I might just stop talking" he threatened, "Fine..." you huffed leaning back in your chair.

"Good" he sounded pleased, too pleased, at your compliance. He began to explain his early life, what he studied and the events that lead him to working at Fredbear's Family Diner, some of his statements you couldn't prove or disprove. People say knowledge is power, and right now you felt weak.

By the mixture of his words and his tone, he seemed like a normal person, calm, with normal human emotions.

How could he be a murder?

How can he just, move on?

Doesn't it burn him?

Just the thought of taking someone's life away, let alone a child's life, something that hadn't even begun... It made you sick.

"I'm guessing that's not what you want to know..." his voice broke you back to reality, coming back to the world with a 'huh?'

"That expression-" he pointed towards you "-This isn't what you were hoping to hear is it?" you hadn't even realized you were making a face "I-" "Listen, if you wanted me to tell you something specific, just ask..." he sounded somewhat frustrated, yet behind all that a smudge of disappointment hid.

"Ah... I didn't mean it, sorry" why are you apologizing, "I was thinking, I wasn't aware that I seemed bored..." the words just stumbled out.

His eyes seemed to soften once you panicked "What were you thinking about?" his voice stayed in that tone, yet it was smoother than before, you could tell he was smiling by the look in the depth of his eyes. Bastard.

"Oh, well... I started thinking, you died at forty-five, right?" he nodded "Well thirty years have passed and already you've missed out on so much, your life was taken away from you, stolen by those springlocks..." it was the partial truth, you had thought about it, but that was before you knew who he was...

"Through those years, you couldn't live and now... You'll never be able to..." a genuine sadness hit you, yet you didn't know why... "You'll never grow old, perhaps never be truly at peace..."

"You can't feel the dirt, you can't feel the rain..." a pain hit your chest "For the rest of your existence you will never be able to feel the touch of another living thing..."

Springtrap stayed silent, so did you. A quiet tranquillity fell over the two of you, despite not being near you, you could feel him close. Something your mind couldn't decide if it was right or wrong...

"I have you" he stated, you didn't hear him "I have loved before. My wife and my children were the reason I moved forward... But-" he paused, a rumble came from his soul "-They're gone now... I loved them, yes, but... Not as much as I should have." despair laced his words

"That doesn't matter now, it's in the past... I will love again... And right now, I have a new reason to live" your face twisted into one of confusion, you looked up to ask but froze as the two of you locked eyes.

It took you a couple of seconds before your face softened, mouthing an 'oh' and pointed to yourself, he nodded letting out an almost silent breathy laugh "Yes. You".

Of course you were... Of course, it was you...

You made him happy...

A small flicker of your soul was searing with disgust before it was consumed by a new emotion, it hurt, it hurt so much.

A nervous smile made its way onto your face "...That's a pretty, uhh, interesting thing to live for, haha..." he extended his hands and wrapped them around your cheeks, pushing lightly to hold a grip on the sides of your face "Indeed..." a lingering distance held in his words, as if he wasn't fully there. 

You reached up to hold his face as well. It reminded you of the first time you 'kissed', it was much like that moment, just this time it was as if the memory had been taken straight out of your head and crushed into a sour citrus pulp.

Ignorance sure was blissful...

Wi-...Springtrap looked into your eyes, like he longed to say something. You gave him a silent 'go-ahead'. "Stay with me," he said blankly.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, he held you tighter "Promise me you'll stay..." he sounded distressed, as his composure broke through he looked almost fearful.

"Please" he begged, "Tell me you won't leave".

He scanned every inch of your face, looking for anything, any emotion, any semblance of change in your face. He found nothing.

You knew better to keep promises you couldn't keep, you chuckled "Why would I leave you?" his gaze softened "Promise me..." he muttered, you were beginning to hate the word.

"Promise you" you smiled on the outside, but there was nothing within.

You knew soon the truth would come out, one way or another he would realize your knowledge of his lies...

Until then you would have to keep quiet.

You still weren't sure of what he would do to you if he found out...

You couldn't risk finding out...

You were the only one left who could save them...

No matter what the cost.

(Word Count: 2780)


	24. Souls beneath soul

(TW: Death, mentions of Death)

Late November 2023  
————————————

You had only been to graveyards a handful of times, each time was worse than the last.

It was Peter's funeral today, it was a small occasion, you were only there because of Scotty, he said it would be polite to come. You had your doubts, and at first you were hesitant, but the look on his face, utterly distraught.

You gave in soon after.

He lent you a suit since you didn't own anything appropriate. Well, appropriate for the funeral of a man you barely knew. It was baggy and just fit you, you had to roll up the sleeves to your elbows, it was a (deep/dark) (FA/C) suit with a white shirt and tie with some sort of floral pattern that matched the suit color. You donned gloves to hide your hands.

The ceremony was short, you watched as they lowered an empty casket into the earth, Peter's mother began to break down, you couldn't look her in the eyes as she bawled for her son.

This whole thing was a bad idea.

Your body tensed, you felt awkward and out of place.

Like you shouldn't be here...

When she started to cry out and scream at Scotty it took the combined might of her husband and second son to pull her away. After that you decided to leave, when no one was looking you slunk off to another part of the field.

Mother was berried here. It was a popular place, everyone who had lived in this town was berried here and everyone who lived here now would find their final resting place in the ground beneath your feet.

You wondered if you would succumb to that same fate...

It was peaceful, sunny for a day of morning, you found her grave, it was new. A fresh marble tombstone that glittered in the light '(M/N) (L/N)' it read '1963-2023'.

"Hello..." you said blankly, your voice was already breaking. Squatting closer to the dirt you looked to see if anyone was watching. No one in sight.

"I know you can't hear me, if you could I would've talked to you sooner..." you chuckled before your face fell "I'm sorry I didn't visit you... I can't stand being here..." a frown crossed your lips.

"You never knew why..." the air grew thin "Part of me hopes you never knew, that you lived oblivious to his actions your entire life..." you rubbed your face "I envy you..."

A sigh filled the still air "But another part of me knows you found out... That you hated the fact you came in too late" your hair draped in the air as your head fell.

"..." the silence was agony, the soft touch of the sunlight was peaceful, but no matter what it couldn't warm the shiver beneath your skin.

"I've done something terrible," you said blankly "There's a terrible weight on my shoulders... I don't think I'm strong enough to hold on..."

"I've promised people I'd help them, but, I don't know how..." you croaked "...Sometimes it feels like it would be easier to just give up".

"...And-and I know what you'd say, something like 'Things get better' that 'Storm clouds clear and eventually the sun will shine once more'... You don't understand..." you sighed "You never did, I keep going forward... I keep moving on but..." your fingers dug into your scalp.

"Things just keep getting worse!" you yelled before checking if anyone was around, no one in sight... No one alive anyways...

"The days keep going on, the storm grows with each hour... I don't think the sun will ever come for me..." you sobbed.

"I have a choice" you muttered "I always have, but... I'm not sure what the right choice is..."

"..." you thought about your current predicament as you looked into the dirt "You'd be strong, you would know the right thing to do" you placed your hands on the dirt, perhaps (B/N) was right... You could bring her back. It was selfish, it was horrible, you knew it was wrong.

But you needed her.

"I'm so sorry" you stuttered out "I need to talk to you, just for a moment... Surely that won't hurt you?" you had done this thing before, but only once, a day you couldn't remember but somehow never forget.

"Urg..." you groaned as your body shook, fear? agony? you couldn't tell, your body trembled as your blood ran cold, tears running down your face as the ground began its consumption. It hurt, inside and out.

"Please" you begged, "I need her" the earth wrapped around your fingers.

"I want my mother!" you yelled as darkness consumed you.

Late August 2003  
————————————

The day was cold and gloomy, much more fitting for a sorrowful day.

It was just how you remembered it, the grass was wet from the night before, the distant cry of an ice-cream truck echoed through the foggy air, the birds sat by the roots of trees pecking and digging at the dirt beneath them.

You watched them as you were dragged along by father, this time, was a more simple one. The time before father despised your existence. You didn't fully know if he did hate you, he didn't often talk to you after this day, when he was speaking to you, it was in the form of yelling.

"Come now, I don't want to have to carry you" he spoke, calm and collected, a deep voice with barely any hint of emotion.

"But I don't wanna go!" you complained, you were three, you didn't understand where you were or exactly what you were doing.

He sighed and chuckled at your face "(M/N)'s working today so you have to come with me" you huffed.

Perhaps your life would be different if mother didn't work that day.

Now you found it funny. How little things can make such a big difference.

You saw situations like this as a car driving on the road, eventually the car will meet with a fork in the road and have to make a choice.

One way or the other.

It seemed in your life, your road. No matter what your choice is, the road cuts off.

"What are we doing here... It's boring" you mumbled, he held your hand tighter as you tried to wriggle away "We're visiting my mother, your grandmother" he explained.

You groaned "Who would want to live in a stupid place like this?? There's no houses!"

He laughed "I don't think anyone wants to live here..." you looked up in confusion, he smiled, you saw the wrinkles on the side of his face grow.

"Ah! Here she is!" he exclaimed as you reached a large stone poking out of the ground, it looked old, but not as old as the other's that surrounded it. Father placed a healthy-looking red rose onto the dirt, he always loved roses, so naturally you learned to loathe them

"..." you looked at the rock, the flame of curiosity growing as you stared into the stone, "This is your mom?" you questioned.

"Yup! Aren't you going to say hello?" his smile grew, "..." your face scrunched in confusion.

"No," you said blankly, looking back into the dirt father let go of your hand, "What happened to her?"

"What happened? Well, she died" he crossed his arms and breathed the air a little louder, "Did I ever meet her?" you looked up at father, he looked down at you, face static but eyes following your every move.

He shook his head, no. "Is everyone here 'died'??" you looked around, he chuckled "Yes, everyone here's dead... At least I hope so!" he laughed louder "I'd hate to be stuck in one of those!"

You didn't laugh, you didn't understand what was funny. "But..." the gears in your head turned "I don't want to do that!"

Father sighed "Everyone dies... It's the way of nature" you furrowed your eyebrows "Nature's dumb".

"I guess it is kiddo..." he let out a breath "One day you'll understand the importance of death-" "No" you interrupted, "I'm not gonna, I'll be not-die forever!" he shook his head in a humored matter.

"If people didn't die what would be the point of living?" he muttered partially to himself. You thought for a moment, the distant scream of 'Turkey in the Straw' echoed through to the back of your monkey brain "Ice-cream!" you yelled, father brought his attention back to you then laughed at your antics.

"Oh yeah? What happens when all of it melts?" he questioned, you opened your mouth to speak but closed it soon after, stumped. You placed a finger on your chin, before an idea came into your brain "I'll make it not-die too!!" he laughed louder.

"What! Who says you have the power to decide who lives and dies??" he said, you stood proudly "Me!"

"And who put you in charge of that?" he questioned deciding to go along with whatever you were doing, "Also me" you placed a hand on your chest.

You smiled as father ruffled your hair, he looked off to the side, his movement halted "Uhh... (Y/N)... Stay right here, I need to go do something". He stepped off somewhere and you were left on your own.

The silence consumed you as father wondered deeper into the fog, that was the last positive light you saw of him...

You had always seen ghosts, from the very beginning of your conscious thought, they were there. With that, you also never told anybody about it, assuming everyone else could see them too.

Today was the day you found the full potential of your 'gift'.

You looked at the dirt once more, the way it glowed in the light, the wet residue shining through the fog. It was almost as if it was calling out to you...

You knelt down to the soil before sticking your hands into it, it was soft yet felt weird between your fingers, at the time you couldn't find a better word in your vocabulary than 'Yucky'.

You watched as the earth moved and everything around you became dark.

At the time you didn't know exactly what you were doing, and now this is where your memory gets all fuzzy...

Yet, from what you can remember...

This was the time you brought a soul back from the dead...

The first, and perhaps the last...

You see, you didn't know it yet but what you had done was corrupted your grandmother's soul. Taken her out of her peace, a state she may never return to.

Having a corrupted soul is similar to not having a soul at all. When your physical body is ready to move on, your soul will not. It will stay, lifeless, cold, never finding peace.

Forever left to wander the void, the cracks between the universe, the holes in space and time.

Yet much was unknown about this topic, for in the history of this story it had only happened three times.

Two of which are yet to come...

You remember cowering in fear as the rotting corpse of your unknown grandmother crawled over to you, the sight was unbearable.

Her skin hung from the places it should have been with her organs dripping and dragging against the stone path beneath her, muscles holding onto her bone.   
Her eyes hung out of their sockets, held by the thin line of nerves, yet they faced you, they peeked into your very soul.   
Her wordless mouth quivered and shook as her head swayed and fell with each shove.

You cried out, in fear, sadness, you couldn't tell. The rush of footsteps echoed through the silence as father grabbed your form and pulled you out of the way. You clutched onto him as you screamed louder.

He ran. All the way back to the parking lot and when he placed you down, you looked up into the eyes of a different man.

Still father... But, wrong in a way you couldn't explain...

Late November 2023  
————————————

You pulled your hands out of the soil before it was too late.

Tears ran quicker as you sobbed.

What were you thinking??

Even the thought of mother suffering was enough to make your gut turn... How could you even consider this a good idea??

"I'm sorry, oh no, no, no, no..." you mumbled apologies under your breath as you shook in place.

Dirt smeared over your face as you tried to wipe the tears off of your cheeks, yet they continued to fall.

Perhaps this was the reason father never loved you after that day...

You had taken away the peace of his own mother, and yet you continued to beg for the father you used to know, loving, kind, who told jokes and smiled when you spoke rather than frown...

You held scars, not physical ones, father hit you hard of course, but not hard enough to leave marks, just enough to hurt.

Yet scars still remained, on the deep part of your skin, beneath all those tears and blemishes were the markings of a child who was never truly loved.

By your mother's tomb, you saw the bud of a red rose sitting by it, it looked old, but new enough to be recent.

It was probably best you leave while you can.

Otherwise, the soil might just as well mistake you for a lost soul it must consume.

(Word Count: 2305)


	25. Hollow spaces

(Warning: mentions of death)

Late November 2023  
————————————

With each day lying got that little bit easier.

As you became more comfortable with donning the mask of your past self.

Becoming the (woman/man) who died a week ago.

William hadn't suspected a thing. Or, at least you hoped he didn't.

He talked and acted as if everything was how it was, to him nothing had changed, sure you got a bit stiff and had begun to stare off into nothing when you thought he wasn't looking, but that was your problem, not his.

"Shouldn't you be working?" currently, Springtrap was sitting on the desk while you spun lightly in your chair eating a (lamb/mushroom) sandwich.

"Shut up, I haven't eaten in a while!" you took a chug of your soda, "...By 'in a while', how long do you mean?" he tilted his head up lightly.

"Guess it smartass!" you gave him a grin, he sighed, looking somewhat disturbed and plopped down onto the floor.

Thunk.

Loud ass bitch.

"How long? Hours?" he questioned, you shook your head, "No. No? Hmm, days??" his concern grew.

"Mmhm-" you swallowed a chunk of what was your, technical, dinner "-Bingo!" you cheered making small 'yay' sounds as you spun in the chair.

He chuckled "I'd say that's unhealthy, but I'm not completely innocent to unhealthy eating habits" you gave a polite humorous breath, "Sure... And you look just dandy!" you threw the last bite of the meal into your throat. He gave you a look of surprise, the deepness of his eyes hid a little bit of hurt...

Ah shit... You didn't mean to sound rude... Well, too rude...

"Oh, I... I said that wrong... Sorry..." you muttered, he wandered closer as you mumbled words he couldn't fully understand.

"What was that?" he loomed over you, you hadn't realized how close he was until you looked up, now with your knowledge he genuinely looked threatening.

"Uh... I-uhh" the words stuck in your throat, he leaned forward so you were inches away from the suits muzzle "Speak up love..." your face twisted in annoyance "You're disgusting, hard to look at and a walking disaster, but-".

He shifted at your words, "-I love you, you absolute dork" you kissed his nose, blinking, his eyes turned soft at your somewhat lies.

"Plus-" your hands cupped his upper torso "-You got some rad tits, man..." he let out a breathy laugh despite not having lungs.

"Well... I may not be able to show it properly my dear but, I love you too" he purred shoving his face into the side of your neck. "Wha- Hey!" you laughed as the fabric tickled your skin.

He grunted into your jugular as he put his arms around you, you let your hands loosely fiddle with the back of his neck. "You doing okay there bud?" you smirked as he looked up you.

"Perfect" he muttered blankly, red flags went off in the back of your head, they had become more noticeable with each encounter.

"Heh... Sure..." you pat the back of his head, the two of you stayed like this for a while, he would make sounds occasionally, and move his hands in places you thought he probably shouldn't but soon you began to drift away.

"Y'know..." his voice brought your attention back to him. "Right now I might be missing a few parts... But-" he looked down at himself, you followed his gaze before the pit in your stomach grew with anxiety, "-I think, I'm a master with my hands..." he muttered while wriggling his fingers in a way that almost made you gag.

...

What the fuck...

"Dude..." you let go of him, his expression fell.

"That's gross" yet it did make your mind wander...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You gave him a quick wave before leaving the building, the slam of the metal door made you jump.

Your breath left the comfort of your warm insides and drowned in the envelope of the cold almost-winter air, you had left your jacket on the desk, an excuse to go back inside.

Now was your time for action.

Today was the day. The first-day where you would have to free the soul of one of the victims of William's twisted mind...

Were you scared?

Terrified...

First, you had to find a way to sneak into the building, undetected, by a clingy psychopathic rabbit boy, but stay undetected while you free said, soul... Something you were still not quite sure on how to do.

You sighed before running around to the other side of the building, you wanted to get this done, quickly...

You tried to open the door as quietly as you could, lucky for you, the sound of the jittery generator masked your entry.

"So... What's the game plan, Char?" you whispered, Charlotte had been invading your thought for the past few days, bugging you on how you had to 'act quickly', you were fine with it but... She could get quite, loud, at times.

Find a place he won't find.

Huh... Kinda ominous but also kinda smart...

"..." you looked around "Where would be a good place?" you stepped into one of the side rooms, "Comfy yet hidden...".

The room was surrounded by various props and decorations, from arcade games to posters, it looked official. Well... As official as it could...

Some of the items were fakes but held the theme together loosely...

There!

You winced at her tone "Sweetie... I can't exactly see where you're indicating to..." you mumbled, you heard her sigh in childlike frustration.

Well... She was a child...

Over there. Behind that machine, there's a dip in the wall.

She was right, a slight change in the wall was visible if you looked hard enough.

Probably not comfy but hidden enough...

"Okay..." you shifted the machine as quietly as you could, groaning lightly as your muscles tensed.

The hunk o' junk moved to reveal a small chunk of the wall missing, it was a good hiding spot, but boy was it small.

You hesitantly climbed into the hole, dragging the machine over so it looked as if nothing was out of place.

It was quiet...

The silence of the spot amplified your quick breaths as you began to shake, you gulped and closed your eyes before hugging your legs closer to your chest trying your hardest to calm down.

"What am I even doing here??" you muttered to yourself "I could be at home, in bed, enjoying some animal cross-" Shh!

You sat in silence.

The brief echo of metal steps caught your attention.

He was close.

...

"Heh... Close..."

Be quiet!

"Sheesh! Alright, alright..."

Talking could be heard in the distance, too far for you to hear him properly.

The voice got louder, not because of his position but because he started shouting.

You could only make out two words, 'confusing' and 'ordinary', you weren't sure what the fuck he meant and right now you didn't care.

The shouting ceased as he wandered further away from your hidey-hole.

"..."

"Now what..."

You save them.

"Yeah, uhh, you keep on saying that but, I have literally no clue on how I'm supposed to do that" you continued to keep your voice down.

...

"..." the silence uneased you. You fiddled with your shoes as the anxiety returned.

"...Char... Is it bad?" you muttered.

...yes

"..." you thought for a moment, "I think I'm ready..."

...(Y/N)... In order to contact the souls...

You will have to die...

...

(Word Count: 1292)


	26. The Boy with no Balloons

(Warning: mentions of death)

Late November 2023  
————————————

"What?" you slapped a hand on your mouth listening for any signs of movement. There was none.

I thought you said you were ready??

"I was ready, but I don't think anyone would accept that death is the only option without feeling a little shocked!" you whispered shuffling your body to get more comfortable.

Don't worry, you've died before.

...

...

Excuse me...

"Wha-" you weren't sure how to exactly process that "-This is news to me..." you scratched the back of your head, letting thoughts rush around in your skull.

Yes... And something keeps bringing you back...

"Huh... Better thank them when I see them" you chuckled partially to yourself.

This could've been a normal day... You could've gone home and simply moved on...

But nooooo... You had to clean up the mess of a fucking child murderer...

But, it made you think...

Just cause you're the only one who can do this doesn't mean you can't just... Not. You still had a choice in the matter. Sure it would weigh down your conscience, and most likely haunt you till you're on your death bed, but...

What if this all goes out of control?

You weren't too sure on what Charlotte had planned for you, heck, you weren't sure about what she had planned in general.

You wondered if you had to make a choice you shouldn't...

A choice you simply couldn't make...

What if this goes too far?

What if you can't go back?

You're stalling...

"Of course I'm stalling! I'm terrified!" Charlotte made some sort of a hum, you bit at the skin on your lip "Will it hurt?" you whispered.

...No

She was hesitant... That didn't make you feel any better...

I promise you, it won't hurt.

You sighed, resting your head on the wall behind you "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep..."

Says you...

You felt your face fall into one of sorrow "I know..." you muttered.

...

"Let's get this done" the words that came from your throat were blank, tired even, you didn't know what was going to happen and to be honest you really didn't want to think about it...

Alright... Sit back, be still, you'll know what to do once you get there.

You let a breath slip past your lips as you closed your eyes.

All feeling in your body ceased, as the darkness consumed you, a blip of fear flashed within the chambers your heart before it was taken away like everything else.

It didn't hurt...

Yet you felt, pain, deep beneath your skin...

The void was a place between worlds, it was something unexplained and most likely it will stay that way for the rest of eternity.

It was made of the combined shadows of the living and the dead.

The white noise of the universe.

You sat in a vibrant purple room, not what you had expected, but it was welcomed...

The windows looked blank, there was an outside yet it still looked as if nothing was out there... Blank... Nothingness...

... You needed to get this done...

Stumbling to your feet you began to walk forward. This place looked endless, like one big hallway leading to nothing...

Your feet took hold and you continued to roam the lifeless wasteland.

How long would you be here?

How long will it take to first find the lost soul and next, free it?

As you quickened your pace it seemed the echo of your steps got louder.

You were beginning to get sick and tired of the color purple. First the car, now this never-ending hallway... Great.

You blinked as a figure came into view, you quickened into a full-on sprint as the dark mass came closer with each step.

It was a boy. Small, round, holding a sign and a single large balloon. The closer you got, the more you realized he wasn't real.

A plastic doll of a child, barely four feet tall, he looked at you once you had approached.

"Hi" his voice echoed through the void.

In front of him was a large dark hole in the ground that seemed to stretch on forever, it was too dark to see the bottom.

"Hello?" you waved a hand in front of his face, the plastic eyes didn't shift.

"Huh..." you glanced at the hole "How am I supposed to get down there?" you questioned yourself.

"I am supposed to get down there, right?" you looked at the plastic child, he laughed at you.

"Oh... Good to see someone's having fun..." you crossed your arms.

Sighing you looked into the darkness below, "How am I meant to get down there?" leaning down you could see deeper into the hole, it looked as if there was no bottom, much like the hall it went on forever.

"Am I supposed to get down there?" his blank plastic eyes stared into the very depts of your soul, he shifted so the balloon was offered to you.

You looked at his grasp in confusion "What's this supposed to do?" he laughed again, you were beginning to think he couldn't talk.

Your eyes darted from the balloon to the hole. No... It couldn't...

"What if I..." you took the balloon out of his 'hand' and held on tight...

"If this goes wrong-" you pointed to the boy with your free hand "-I am going to kick you" taking a deep breath you let your feet kick you into oblivion.

The descent into darkness was somewhat calming, you held onto the string of the balloon as tight as you could, yet it seemed as if they had wrapped around your fingers, almost locking you into place.

As the light became no more the silence became deafening. Panic began to enter your mind.

What if it really was endless?

What would happen to your body?

Would you be dead for real??

You began to tremble at the thought of being here forever...

How could he do it?

Springtrap once let it slip that he had spent the last thirty years in the void, screaming in agony, how could he do it?

He had nothing to live for. No reason to keep on going. Yet he wants to live...

Why?

Eternal life would get boring eventually, so why would he want to do that...

You'll die eventually...

For real.

Old age or unforeseen circumstances.

You'll outlive him.

The only person left who could even consider loving him.

You wondered if he thought about that too...

The souls of your shoes hit a surface and you yelped in surprise. It wasn't bottomless. The floor of the hole just looked the same as everything else... That same pitch black...

You weren't sure if that was better or worse...

Nothing.

As you glanced at the surroundings, you saw nothing...

The light from the top of the hole was gone, leaving an uneasy feeling in your gut.

In the distance, the sight of a small table with a white covering caught your eye. From this point, you couldn't see it clearly so you roamed towards it cautiously.

Six chairs. Two on both of the lengthy side of the table and one on either side of the front. A large cake sat in the middle of it, funfetti with deep pink icing, candles littered the top, even, it seemed that the wax never melted.

The figure, the same one from your dream.

The plum tall rabbit sat on the furthest chair, even though it had no eyes it looked deep into you.

Its gaze was firm yet welcoming. You recognized those eyes despite the look of a stranger. You squirmed under its line of sight.

You tied the string of the balloon onto one of the chairs, not taking your eyes off of the rabbit. "Hi" your voiced echoed through the surrounding area.

It didn't respond.

Or it simply couldn't.

You didn't know or care for that matter...

Its form shifted, arm extending to point to the distance.

The body of the rabbit twisted and changed, almost like it was only the shadow of something greater, as if it didn't have a physical body of its own. 

Your eyes follow to where the figure pointed to, a child sat huddled in a ball, turned facing away from you and the rabbit.

This was the soul you had to free.

"Do I bring them here?" you questioned the rabbit, it stopped pointing and looked you in the eyes, even though it was sitting it still had to look down.

"I'll... I'll do that..." you muttered before stepping through the darkness towards the child.

The faint cries of the kid echoed louder as you came closer.

"..." the child looked like a boy, small body, most likely around the age of four or five, he had hazel hair that looked like it had been styled nicely, but looked as if it was messed with, a small form of rebellious spirit...

"Hello..." you squatted down to the child's level, he turned his head to face you, "Who are you?" he questioned.

"No one important... Just a traveler, my name's (Y/N), you?" he wiped his tears with his sleeve and twisted his body around so he was in a less awkward position "I don't remember..."

Oh...

Your face fell, "How... How long have you been here?" you questioned sadly, he looked as if deep in thought "I-I don't know..." fresh tears began to form.

Oh... Oh no...

"Ah, sweetie... Don't worry! I'm here to help you!" you weren't entirely sure on how you were to do that, mostly you were making this up as you went along... He looked up at you "R-Really?" his little voice, the way it quivered, it made your heart crack.

"Yup, so follow me! I'll try my-" he flinched at your words "-Huh? What's wrong?" your face twisted with worry.

"...Last time someone told me to follow them... I ended up here..." he stuttered, "..." you felt your blood boil.

The next time you see that rabbit fuck, he's getting a fist to the face.

"I won't let that happen" your voice became dark, your blank tone made the boy look at you with concern "Never again... No one else dies..." you gave him a smile.

"Don't worry... I'm good" that was a lie.

He smiled in return. Children never knew how to lie...

You sat back to your full height, extending your hand to the boy, he took it eagerly with a skip in his step as you waltzed back towards the table.

"I think you'll enjoy the party-" "Party!" he yelled making you flinch lightly before laughing, "Who's gonna be there?" he questioned.

You thought for a moment "Not many people at the moment. But I have a feeling there's going to be a few more guests very soon" a smile made its way up to your lips, the boy gasped and held your hand tighter.

You let out a chuckle before continuing with your journey.

When you reached a reasonable distance the shadow looked at you, you couldn't read its face but it seemed happy.

As the kid saw the cake his eyes lit up and a large smile formed between his cheeks, you let go of his hand as he rushed towards the table.

The joy in his voice as he laughed with the rabbit, it made you feel, happy.

What you had done, it made you feel complete. This was the right thing, this was the right choice...

You smiled, watching from a distance as the boy spoke to the rabbit, almost as if it was speaking to another child.

You had done it.

This child was at peace...

A sharp tug at your throat made you gasp. The feeling tightened around your neck until you struggled to breathe.

You turned to look. Behind you was that bear, the yellow one, from your dream... It held the balloon in it's two golden paws, letting the string choke you. It's hollow eyes looked deep into your soul.

It was displeased with what it saw.

"Ple-Please... You can't!" you choked out, fingers trying to tear the string from its hold, it tightened as you struggled.

The bear let go of the balloon and it began to rise, taking you with it.

You began to kick your legs in fear, trying to scream but the string took the air out of your lungs, the only sound that came from you was distant gurgles of pain as you tugged at.

Your body began to go limp, the plum rabbit was looking at you. Its mouth quivered with unknown words, you felt tears run down your cheeks as you slowly began to slip into darkness.

...

Nothing was left.

Only the darkness of the void.

...

She said it wouldn't hurt...

She promised you...

...

So why were you in pain?

...

Why did the very thought of losing the only person who loved you hurt so much??

...

You knew it was right... Seeing all this... You knew what had to happen...

In this moment of death, you knew what Charlotte had in store...

...

Were you ready?

...

No...

...

No... You're not done yet.

You winced as your forehead was met with the cold slap of a wall.

"Ah!" you recoiled in shock, "Fuck..." you muttered whilst rubbing your raw skin.

You blinked a couple of times to get your focus in the right position. It seemed you were alive... That was... Cool...

...

Good lord...

You've been dead for the past two hours...

It took a while for your body to catch up, you sat there, lifeless, as blood slowly began to fuel your body again.

How was this even possible??

It shouldn't be.

Not breathing for two hours.

You should be dead... Yet you're not...

It shouldn't be possible.

You shouldn't be possible... Yet here you are...

You limply tried to push the machine that blocked you from exiting, with a few weak shoves feeling began to enter your body and you squeezed out of the gap.

The halls were empty. No sign of life, no sign of Springtrap.

This was good.

It meant you could go get that jacket and just slip away without anyone noticing!

"Oh! Hey (Y/N)"

Fuck.

"Huh-" you turned to see the figure in the office, sorting through papers and 'business stuff' "-Hey Lizbeth, what's up" you held a smile despite being too tired to do so.

"Eh, y'know, work. And please, you can call me Lilly, my friends call me that, and from today, I hereby state you as..." she paused for dramatic effect "My friend! Howdy friend" she tipped an invisible cowboy hat.

"..." you felt exhausted, too exhausted to deal with this... Whatever this was...

"Heh... Look, I'm just gonna grab my jacket and go home..." you grabbed a handful of fabric and pulled it up so you could slip it on.

"It has been one hell of a day..." you muttered, one hell of a day was an understatement, you had died twice today. Lilly nodded in an understanding way "Ah, yeah, see you around my man" she waved as you gave her a thumbs up before leaving.

You gave a quick huff before heading to your car, you had parked it on the other side of the lot, closer to the amusement park than the attraction itself.

You didn't want him to watch your car from the windows... You knew he did it... Another red flag for the ever-growing pile...

While shoving your hands into your pockets a loud crinkling came from the depths of your right pocket.

"Huh?" you halted.

You hadn't really thought about what jacket you had put on... You were too busy rushing out the door to notice... You were passed out drunk the night, well, day, beforehand. You had little comprehension of what time it was, let alone what you had put on.

Oh... It was the same jacket as last week...

You pulled a small crumpled piece of paper out of your pocket. It was small and had some numbers written on it.

At first, you were confused. Then you remembered that Jaiden Fitzgerald was, in fact, a real person that you did meet and get the number of. You promised him coffee, or at least to call him... And you forgot about him for a week...

...

Poor kid...

...

Maybe some social interaction would be nice...

(Word Count: 2964)


	27. Coffee

(Warning: Implied manipulation)

Early December 2023  
————————————

You had been waiting in the back corner of a coffee shop for the past fifteen minutes, it was a small, quaint place, it looked old but new enough to not smell.

It was nice, sure... But God was it loud... The constant rush of customer after customer, with people laughing, being happy... It made you feel sad... But it also made you feel really fucking pissed.

Your tired brain couldn't take all this noise.

You contemplated leaving, multiple times actually, but something held you back.

You weren't sure what made you stay there. Was it guilt? Were you just bored? The thought ran to the back of your mind when the sound of someone calling your name caught your attention.

It was Jaiden, he looked as if he had come back from a marathon, sweaty with messy hair and tired eyes. "H-Hey, sorry I'm late-" he took in a deep breath "-I got caught up at-at work" he stumbled to his seat, sitting opposite to you, a place waitresses and waiters had previously looked at in pity. 

"Ah, that's okay, I wasn't waiting here that long" you chuckled, that was a lie, before you had even gone inside the shop you had positioned yourself inside your car for the past hour or so. You had lost the concept of time long into your contemplation of leaving...

Perhaps you weren't alright...

"Cool, uh, have you ordered anything?" he questioned before pulling a hand through his wet hair, he looked like a mess but, you did as well.

You shook your head "Nope, not yet. You said you knew this place very well, anything on your mind?" he grabbed a menu then passed another to you.

"Well, they do a pretty rad latte" he smiled quickly before relaxing his face, he was nervous... Why? "Noted" you looked down at the menu.

(I don't drink coffee, please forgive me)

"So... Work? Where do you work?" you questioned, he looked you in the eyes before looking down "Uhh, just some car repair shop, I do the Freddy's stuff part-time" he fiddled with his hands "It's some business near Riverwood" your eyes widened.

"Riverwood? Dude, that's the town I live in" you chuckled, he looked like he was punched in the gut... Well... A bit more pleased than that... "Really??" his voice cracked.

"Yeah... Small world I guess" you shrugged, "Really small world..." he laughed his face crinkled as he smiled, It was weird talking to someone capable of facial expressions.

The two of you soon went back to looking through the small laminated paper in your hands.

"Huh... Affogato... I haven't had one of those in a while" you muttered, Jaiden looked up, as if he had dozed off in the short silence. "Affogato...? Sure, I'll try that" he had a sweet smile, it tore into the fragments of your soul. You smiled in return before looking out the window.

It was a nice day. Yet nice wouldn't be the word to describe what was going on in your life.

Jaiden was talking to someone else, most likely someone to take our orders, it didn't matter, you weren't listening.

From what cavern in your mind did this encounter satisfy?

What was the point of this?

Dragging this kid into the sick mess you had the unfortunate role of having to deal with.

That's what this all was... Wasn't it?

You weren't being nice.

You were just milking information from him...

Using him...

You sick fuck.

A group of people began to yell about something, you couldn't understand it but the volume of their cries made you visibly flinch. Jarrid stopped talking and drew his attention to you, the concern that littered his face, you couldn't simply 'I'm fine' your way out of this one.

"To go?" he questioned, it took you a second to realize what he meant "...To go" you answered. "..." the waitress looked between the two of you, she didn't get paid enough for this "To go," she said with an anxious smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaiden's apartment was small, but big enough for one young adult, it was clean, well... Clean-er than your lifestyle, there was a wall that caught your attention, it held numerous trophy's and medals below a couple of hockey sticks.

...Why were you in some guys apartment?

"Sports guy?" you questioned before taking a sip of your affogato, it was in two stacked plastic cups with no lid, because... Y'know... Affogato...

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I played back when my family lived in Canada-" he looked through some boxes "-Kinda throwing gasoline on some stereotypical fires" he had such a strong American accent, you never would have guessed he lived anywhere near Canada.

"...Cool" you nodded not really knowing what to say, you never played sports, not because you didn't want to, no, father never allowed you to go out unless it was necessary... Even after he was gone, you... You never fully recovered from that.

"Aha!" he cried out holding a box in one hand and some photos in the other. "You said you were interested in Freddy's right?" that caught your attention, "Well, it seems you chose the right man to have coffee with" he passed you the photos.

It was a guy in a security outfit smiling awkwardly while standing next to a guy who looked more sincere yet equal stress, they posed in front of some animatronics, they looked new to you, almost as if they were made out of plastic.

"That's my dad there-" he pointed to the awkward guy "-Jeremy Fitzgerald... Don't know who that guy is though... Think he died..." he muttered the last part.

Wait... Jeremy Fitzgerald, Jaiden Fitzgerald... "Woah dude, you and your dad have the same initials!" you chuckled lightly.

"Wha- Well... Yeah kinda, we-we have different middle names" you laughed harder as his face pouted, he soon joined in on your fit.

Over the day both Jaiden and yourself got to know each other better, after you finished discussing the tainted words of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza you talked about life and stuff... But considering what was going on in your life there wasn't that much of a difference.

Jaiden showed you more Fazbear memorabilia he had kept in many boxes that littered places in his living room. Apparently, his mother had told him to burn them but he never found the will to do it.

From tokens to more photos, it seemed you knew less than you thought.

After a while, you began to feel the caffeine exit your system and your body, the mix of physically tired and socially exhausted, was beginning to shut down.

"Aw man, I better get going..." you looked at your watch, you still didn't find the time to get a new phone after Jaiden had broken the last one. "Today was great! I hope we can see each other again soon" he sounded so joyful, why?

He was next to you as you stood outside his apartment, "Uhh, stay safe (Y/N)" he sounded as if he wanted to say something "I will" you shifted as if telling him to continue.

He licked his lips almost subconsciously, you could see he was nervous, even more, nervous than before... Why?

As he slowly began to lean forward, it clicked. You stepped back before anything could happen, you didn't know why... You just felt like something was wrong. Like you weren't ready...

You laughed nervously, he looked mortified.

Poor kid... 

"Oh fuck, I-I'm sorry. Arg! I wasn't thinking" he held his face in his hands "...Hah..." you breathed out, not fully being able to find the words "...Ahh... It's alright..." rubbing the back of your neck, did you make this awkward or did he?

"No, no, no... It's not-" he looked at you sadly "-I should of asked or at least warned you I was gonna..." he stopped himself from going further, the look in his eyes told you he was thinking.

"I should go..." you pointed to behind you "You should" he nodded in agreement moving so he was in his apartment "I...I have things..." he stuttered out.

You looked down quickly before looking him the eyes "Yeah... Things" his face fell as he followed your gaze, he yelled before slamming the door shut.

Wow...

Poor kid...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning you rested your head on the arm of your couch.

Currently, you held a notebook, writing down all the weird things you had witnessed/knew Springtrap do/had done.

'Stares at you when you're not looking'

'Made his own child scared of him'

'Followed you home'

'His general vibe'

'Pretty sure he wants to fuck me'

'Had a weird way of expressing said want'

'Is a child murder'

'Is a child murder'

'Is a child murder'

'Is a child murder'

'Is a child murder'

This one fact went on for three whole pages...

You let out a breath before chucking the book onto the table.

How was all of this going to get solved?

You knew so much and still so little.

Did the fate of this tragedy really rest upon your shoulders?

You were confused.

Frightened even...

But most of all, really tired to be honest...

Too tired to go to bed...

The couch will have to do...

You pulled a blanket up to your neck before drifting off into darkness.

(Word Count: 1667)

(heehheehe)

*looks at coming chapters*

*looks away*


	28. Skee ball

(Warning: Existential dread, sad, you have a son now)

May or may not have started crying while writing the ending to this chapter...

Early September 1986  
————————————

The sound of children echoed throughout the building, grease and sweat was practically dripping off the walls.

It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, up and running, you had finally gotten around to coming to this new location.

The animatronics looked new and fresh, yet had a layer of grime and oily fingerprints dusting their plastic coverings.

On the stage, there were three animatronics, the main band performing their show for a shapeless mass of screaming descendants.

There was Toy Chica, a bright yellow chicken with a curvy design and a large bib with the words 'Let's Party!' written on it with yellow and pink writing, the words were surrounded by colorful triangles meant to represent confetti, she held a bright pink cupcake with eyes.

Next was the bear, Toy Freddy, a round chocolate brown bear with a top hat and bow-tie, they were black much like the two buttons attached to his stomach, he had a microphone that you doubted was authentic due to the comically large anatomy.

Finally, there stood the rabbit, Toy Bonnie, a bright blue bunny who wore a cherry red bow-tie and strummed a matching guitar that you knew had to be a prop due to the fact it wasn't even plugged into any speaker.

All of them had similar red cheeks and eyelashes.

You found yourself chuckling as the show was cheesier than the pizza they served, you sat at one of the larger tables closer to the back watching the show as other parents around you chatted, you never were a chatty person.

...

Wait... Other parents??

Where were you??

"(Mom/Dad)!"

Several minutes ago you were on the couch in 2023??

How the fuck did you get here???

"(Mom/Dad)?"

The animatronics looked like ones on the tokens Jaiden gave you...

That place closed in 1987???

Where were you?

"(Mom/Dad)!"

"Huh?" you looked towards the source of the noise, a small boy who looked five, six-ish stood looking you right in the eyes, "(Mom/Dad) are you alright?"

(Mom/Dad)??? Was this your son??

This had to be a dream of some sort...

"Yes, sweetie? What's wrong?" you questioned, he pointed towards the corner of the room, there was a large present with Charlotte peaking out of it, the walls were lined with shelves filled with various plushies, of various characters.

"I can't get enough tickets for the Freddy plush" he held a bundle of tickets in his other hand, "Oh yeah? How many more do you need?" you were beginning to like this kid, who seemed to be your own child... That... That sounds really weird.

"I have 260, so..." he counted his fingers" Another 260! I need 500 in total!" he said oblivious to his false calculations. 

500 tickets?? Overpriced much, jeez..."Alright-" you smirked "-I think I have an idea..." you clutched your wallet and guided your son toward the arcade room walking over to the skee ball machine, "I used to see kids doing this all the time in laser tag places" you chuckled climbing up on the side of one of them, "Never did it myself... Never did laser tag either... But it should be easy enough, right?"

You held a finger over your mouth and winked as your son looked at you excitingly, "Hey, I know you're my son but... What's your name?" you chucked the first handful of balls into the 100 ring, the employees didn't seem to notice you, a grown-ass (woman/man), cheating at a children's cash grab. Perhaps they just didn't care... They didn't get paid enough to deal with your bullshit.

"Uhh, my name is Randy!" he chimed with a smile, "Randy eh? Nice to meet you..." you muttered the last part to yourself. Randy... It was a nice name, If you ever were to have kids, or get another pet, you would keep the name in mind. "Okay sweetie, let's get that bear!" you yelled, drawing in the attention of other children who stared up at you in awe.

You hopped off the machine and counted the tickets you had collected, 542, "Hell yeah..." you muttered "Hey! That's a rude word" Randy tugged at your jeans, you snickered "Yeah it is, but I'm a grown-up, I have rude word privileges".

"(Dad/Mom) says we shouldn't use rude words" he pouted, you gasped and looked down at your left hand, two rings sat on your fingers, an engagement ring and a wedding (Ring/Band).

Holy shit... You're married... to whom??

"(Mom/Dad)?" he tugged harder, "Hm? Oh! C'mon, let's go get our prize!" you smiled brightly guiding the child back to the prize corner, you got down to his level once you reached the shelves, "Aw man... If we got some more tickets we could get that!" you pointed to a large plush of Toy Bonnie, it was cheaper than Toy Freddy but just as cute.

You watched the Marionette in the box, it looked so lifeless, as if no one was inside...

Charlotte wasn't here...

This wasn't one of her dreams...

So does that mean-

No...

William couldn't be here...

...

At least you hoped he wasn't...

...

"But... We don't have any more coins..." Randy said a sad look coating his face, "Well, how do we get more?" you questioned, head tilting ever so slightly to the side.

Randy thought for a moment, hand on his chin, deep in thought.

He held up his hand as his face brightened with an idea.

"There!" he pointed off to the side, "That man said he'd give me coins if I followed him into the backroom" you twisted your head towards the man he was pointing to smile falling quickly as your eyes locked onto a dreaded form.

It was him.

William.

Fuck...

He stood tall, looking directly at you, dressed in a large golden rabbit suit.

You knew it was him. No one else would wear that suit willingly.

Heh... Willingly...

You stood up, keeping your eyes locked on him, as if he'd vanish if you blinked.

"On second thought..." you trailed off "Maybe one is enough" you snapped your attention back to Randy who was looking up at you with a confused look on his face.

You gave him a smile, fake, but he was too young to know. "Let's get you that bear, maybe with the extra tickets you could get some other little trinkets and uhh-" you looked around for a place that had an abundance of staff "-You can go watch the next show! I'm sure Freddy and his friends would love your new buddy!" you pinched his cheek, he giggled at your action.

On the outside, you were smiles and joy, but on the inside, you were panicking, yet also somewhat annoyed and just oh so tired.

You glanced back to where William was.

Keyword was...

He was gone, where?

You had to find out...

Passing your pile of tickets to the tired-looking teenager you pointed to a large plush of the oversized bear, he retrieved the bear and passed it to Randy, It was larger than him yet he still held it tight.

You chuckled in the small space of calm.

"Now, quickly choose what you want to do with the remaining tickets, you'll miss the show otherwise" you chuckled as he couldn't fully take a hold of the bear "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be safe" you smiled as you wandered to the beginning of the hall, you stood there watching as Randy joined another group of children in front of the stage.

You sighed before walking into the (Women's/Men's) bathroom.

Looking into the mirror you gasped. Looking right back at you was a completely different person.

It was you, from the skin to the hair, it was you but...

You looked more like an extra in some bad 80's TV romance show rather that yourself...

Letting the tap run you looked down into the sink and contemplated everything.

Why was this all happening to you?

What had you done to deserve all this...

Why did you have to fall in love with a child murder??

Sighing, you looked at yourself in the mirror, you looked older, how old you didn't know.

You chuckled... You weren't alive, you wouldn't be alive for another fifteen or so years...

Movement caught your eye as the yellow fiend fell into view. You groaned, "Shouldn't mascots not use the bathroom during business hours?" you didn't face him.

"I own this place, I go where I please" yikes... "God... Do you hear yourself?" you turned "Honestly what the fuck" you could see his eyes in the depts of the hollow sockets of the rabbit's skull. It was the same suit.

But why was it here?

Was all this in your head?

Your dream loosely stitching all of your knowledge together?

It doesn't matter...

"That's not nice..." he muttered with an almost blank tone, "Murder isn't nice" you mocked, he shifted at that.

"You..." he moved closer, you didn't falter, you stood leaning against the sink with your arms crossed, "I've never seen you before, but you seem so familiar... Who are you?" he really didn't know who you were... Huh... You didn't know why but that hurt. Somewhere beneath your soul hurt at those words.

"I'm no one special... I just have one of those faces-" "No, no. It's not just your face..." you watched as his eyes scanned your face but soon moved on to your body. As he moved closer you got a better look at the suit, it looked old, but as if it was cared for, you guessed mostly by William, why would a company waste resources on something they'll never use...

"It's you" he pointed at your face "...Yeah" you weren't paying attention, his eyes were cold and dead, they looked different but they were still the same eyes... The same eyes of the man you fell in love with...

"It's-" it took you a while to find the right words "-It's complicated" complicated was an understatement.

"You can tell me, I'm clever" ... Sure..."Okay, smart-ass, I'm from the future and this is a dream, which means... You're not real, fucko" you admitted, "..." he looked slightly stunned.

"I'm not real?" he questioned "Nope, you're a figment of my imagination" the look of confusion in his eyes, the head of the mascot shifted so you couldn't see what he was thinking.

"The way you talk to me, we must know each other... Who am I to you?" you looked off to the side "Uh well, funny story-" you chuckled nervously "-I'm not quite sure myself actually... But I think we're lovers" he looked surprised, "You think??"

"Yeah... Like I said, complicated" he looked you up and down, "I know... Delusion, it happens to the best of us..." your deadpan expression made him shift, the head moved the eyes out of view.

"Can you get rid of that mask? I wanna see your stupid mug" you spat you heard him mutter something under his breath, pretty lively for someone who wasn't real.

"For my lover, you aren't very loving" he mumbled loud enough to hear, you smiled at him "When was the last time you felt love bucko?" he remained silent before lifting the rabbit head, it came off with a click, the springlock's on the neck removing themselves from the locks on the head.

"There! Happy now?" his face was the same from the photos, it seemed after you saw them your brain had grasped the accuracy of his body, he looked more 'real' than your previous dreams about him.

William's eyes were that same dull grey, yet now it seemed they had a slight icy blue tint to them, flickers within pools of silver... His pale face was scrunched into a scowl, most likely caused by you, his wrinkles were prominent making him seem older than he actually was, yet younger than some of the most 'recent' pictures.

"...Yeah" you couldn't take your eyes off of him, it took a while for you to 'handle' what was going on, it was strange hearing that voice come out of a face capable of portraying human emotions.

"..." his face twisted in thought "You seem shocked..." something deep within his voice showed hints of worry "What happens in the future? How far in my time are you from??" if he didn't have as much composure as he did he would be begging for an answer.

"Uhh... Well-" you had to stop yourself from saying complicated, he wasn't real, what was the point of lying to him "-Ah fuck it, I'm from the year 2023, It's... Okay... We get there" he looked at you with intent "You... You're there" It wasn't easy to tell a person they would die in under ten years, especially when they looked so sad... "In a way" you mumbled looking down at the rabbit head by his side, he moved forward at this.

"In a way? What do you mean in a way?? I'm alive, aren't I? Please tell me I'm alive..." he pleaded, it was agony to watch a man break, crumble at the very idea of death, "..." your silence made him tremble.

"I die? No... I can't do that!" you began to panic, all hatred for this man was pushed aside, your nature told you to help him, but your head told you to spit in his face, and your heart... It was in pain to watch the beginning of his mental breakdown. Your tough act broke in two at the sight of the pain in his eyes.

"No! Well... Kinda, sort of, It's-" "Complicated" his dead eyes looked at you, the blankness of his expression made you freeze. "...With lack of a better word, yes, I-I don't know how exactly, but you survive thirty years in a rotting rabbit costume after... Dying in it" you gestured towards the head, he looked at it blankly.

"...It works?" he muttered just low enough for you to not hear him.

He smiled at you, he had quite a soft face when he wasn't grinning like a maniac, you sighed "Come here you dork!" you held your hands out to cup his face, he looked at your hands for a second before leaning forward and placing his head in your palms.

Despite being a dream he felt so soft, almost real... You had to hold your hands up a bit more. Even though he was slouching slightly he was still too tall for you. "Tall-ass" you grinned "Short-ass" he mimicked your face before shuffling closer to make himself more comfortable.

"This is nice..." you whispered, he chuckled "It is your dream" then it hit you.

This was a dream, it was your dream...

None of this was real. You could do what you want...

Perhaps you could go further with this...

Maybe he wouldn't mind if you went just that little bit too far...

...

It was your dream...

It was your choice...

Yes or no?

Choose wisely

Hey, sorry to protrude on the, uh... Mood here, but just a little cyoa here, haha... How fun... This choice will not impact the story too much, this choice is basically:

No - No smut, just fluff

or

Yes - Smut (Next chapter's)

(~No~)

"...Hey" you made your voice quiet, he hummed looking you in the eyes, "How do I feel?" you questioned, he looked puzzled "Me, how do I feel? Asking for a friend..." you gave him a sad smile.

"I'll have to take my gloves off sweetheart, can you let go of my face?" you scrunched up your nose "No" he sighed before looking down, the click of spinglocks and shuffle of fabric could be heard, he leaned (taking you with him) to place them on the floor beside the head, they hit the tiles with a light thunk, he looked down with concern littering his face.

"Haha, furry" you muttered, he looked into your eyes "What?" "Nothing, don't worry about it..."

He put his palms upon the sides of your face, you shifted at how cold his hands were, his fingers began to squish your face, you hummed as he kneaded your cheeks, the touch of his skin, it wasn't just a touch, there was something more, something that made your soul want him.

"Soft-" he chuckled "-Your cheeks are burning up, hmm" his fingers traced your lips "Warm... Nice" he leaned in looking deeper at your face, eyes half-lidded clouded by some unknown emotion, a goofy smile plastered on his face, "And, oh! You smell of lavender" his smile grew, of course, you did "Yeah I-..." your eyes widened.

"Were-... Were you smelling me?" he looked at you for a second before nodding as if the answer was obvious. Sighing you held his face tighter "You disgust me" his face fell at your words but soon lit up as you leaned in.

It was strange. The feeling of lips touching lips. All this time your skin had gotten used to the cold envelope of a suit, but, this was nice too...

The two of you moved in a rhythmic harmony, a dance of skin within love, much like the touches, this wasn't just a kiss, there was something... Else... Something more than made the very core of your form melt.

His fingers dug lightly into your scalp while your hands moved to the back of his neck, tracing the scars with the tips of your fingers, the shape was similar to the one on your hand, well... Your real hand.

He moaned into the kiss, clutching you tighter, you unlocked lips, gasping lightly at the rumble from his throat.

His hands moved to your shoulders, he moved back at the sight of your face.

You weren't ready for this.

Sighing you wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Let's stay like this..." your voice was muffled by the suit, his arms made their way around you, squeezing you tighter as if when he let go you'd disappear.

And disappear you would. Well, he would disappear, along with the rest of your dream, if he let go of you, you would wake up.

"...Let's hold each other for the rest of my life..." he whispered sadly, you held on tight.

Chuckling he rubbed your back "I'm so glad I got to meet you... I got to fall in love with you early..." you could hear the smile on his face.

"...I think I've fallen in love with you again-" you looked him in the eyes "-William... I-I. God, fuck, I love you" it hurt. Everything hurt so much.

"I love you too (Y/N)" his voice was soft, too soft for a murder... "..." you looked at him sadly "William... I've gotta make a decision soon-" he looked at you with curious eyes, you sighed "-Each time I think I know what to do, I-I... I go ahead and change my mind..." his eyes darted from side to side, focusing on each of your pupils.

"I'm scared... Terrified even, that I'll go and make the wrong choice..." he smiled.

It was his turn to kiss you, the sweet envelope of his touch sent you into euphoria. He let you go before resting his forehead against your own "I may not know you that well, but I think... When the time comes, you'll know what to do-" he looked you in the eyes "-You'll make the right choice for you. It's always going to be your choice" a sadness hit his gaze.

"You can't make that decision if you sleep forever..." you gave him a look of confusion "I-It's going to be... Hard to say this..." your eyes widened as tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm the worst at saying goodbyes... Especially to someone I won't ever be able to see again..." he couldn't hold it back, he was sobbing.

"Wha-" "No. Don't speak..." his lip trembled as his breath became shaky, he held a hand up to his face, covering his mouth as he cried "Look at me... I'm a mess because of you" he laughed sadly, you couldn't do anything but watch.

He took in a breath. His final one.

"Goodbye (Y/N)"

He loosened his grip, you felt like screaming, but the words never came.

"Please remember me..." he begged.

"I may be going now but... I'll still be with you in your memories..." he smiled before his face fell, he was scared, of dying, that wasn't new... But, a new fear emerged from the depths of his fleeting soul...

The fear of losing you.

He knew you had to go but... Why couldn't you stay with him?

Just a little longer...

He began to cry harder "I-I'm so ha-happy to have you with me... I'm sorry but, good-" he chocked on his words

"-Goodbye forever my love..."

As he let you go the world around the two of you began to fade away.

"Wait, no!" you tried to reach for him but you were too far gone.

"Please! William-" he was gone with everything else.

You were left in the darkness.

"-Please... I love you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke with a start. Kicking the blanket off of you so you could sit up properly.

He was gone...

You would never see him again...

God... If this is your reaction to losing the dream-William...

What will you do when you have to say goodbye to the real one...

Holding your head you shook, your breathing was unsteady, clutching your own form in futile attempts to hold back from having a breakdown.

This was it... You broke... The own fragments of your mind caused themselves to break...

That's when it hit you.

He came from your mind...

It was you who did this...

Despite all the knowledge of what he did, you still loved him more than ever...

From the way he looked at you... How he seemed so happy to be with you...

How hard will it be to say goodbye?

Your face was wet, covered in tears, a majority of them were yours...

But some of that sorrow didn't belong to you...

(Word Count: 3672)


	29. (Female) The rabbit suit stays ON during sex

(As you can most likely tell by the title, big NSFW warning, little bit of angst as well, I cried while writing the ending to these choice things)

(Highly recommend no one under the age of fifteen reads this)

(But, you're gonna ignore that... I know you will)

(Quick disclaimer! The (Female) in the chapter name is referring to sex NOT gender. Throughout this chapter it will still use the (he/she) stuff)

(To anyone who is here just for the smut: I highly recommend you at least read chapter 27 - Skee Ball, because this is a continuation of that chapter)

Early September 1986  
————————————

(~Yes~)

"...Hey" you made your voice quiet, he hummed looking you in the eyes, "How do I feel?" you questioned, he looked puzzled "Me, how do I feel? Asking for a friend..." you gave him a sad smile.

"I'll have to take my gloves off sweetheart, can you let go of my face?" you scrunched up your nose "No" he sighed before looking down, the click of spinglocks and shuffle of fabric could be heard, he leaned (taking you with him) to place them on the floor beside the head, they hit the tiles with a light thunk, he looked down with concern littering his face.

"Haha, furry" you muttered, he looked into your eyes "What?" "Nothing, don't worry about it..."

He put his palms upon the sides of your face, you shifted at how cold his hands were, his fingers began to squish your face, you hummed as he kneaded your cheeks, the touch of his skin, it wasn't just a touch, there was something more, something that made your soul want him.

"Soft-" he chuckled "-Your cheeks are burning up, hmm" his fingers traced your lips "Warm... Nice" he leaned in looking deeper at your face, eyes half-lidded clouded by some unknown emotion, a goofy smile plastered on his face, "And, oh! You smell of lavender" his smile grew, of course, you did "Yeah I-..." your eyes widened.

"Were-... Were you smelling me?" he looked at you for a second before nodding as if the answer was obvious. Sighing you held his face tighter "You disgust me" his face fell at your words but soon lit up as you leaned in.

It was strange. The feeling of lips touching lips. All this time your skin had gotten used to the cold envelope of a suit, but, this was nice too...

The two of you moved in a rhythmic harmony, a dance of skin within love, much like the touches, this wasn't just a kiss, there was something... Else... Something more than made the very core of your form melt.

His fingers dug lightly into your scalp while your hands moved to the back of his neck, tracing the scars with the tips of your fingers, the shape was similar to the one on your hand, well... Your real hand.

He moaned into the kiss, clutching you tighter, you unlocked lips in shock, he stood closer to you, you could feel something poking at your navel. "Damn... You must really be hard if I can feel it through the suit" your bluntness left William stunned for a bit.

You giggled thinking you could have some fun with this, you backed up so your arse hit the sink behind you, "Oh ho... What a bad boy you are" you purred before laughing as you saw his eyes widen, you held up your left hand "I'm a married (woman/man)" he groaned.

"But-" you looked at the (ring/band) "-This is my dream" you giggled before slipping the (ring/band) off of your finger and placing it in the drain.

You looked back at William with a devilish smile painted on your face, a flare raged in his eyes. "God, no wonder I fell in love with you... You drive me wild!" he began you raise his voice, you yelped as he lifted you up, cupping your ass positioning your form so you sat on the bathroom sink.

He made it so his crotch, or the suit's crotch, sat tucked right between your legs, his face was buried in the crook of your neck his hands began to roam your domain before the sound of a door made you jump, looking to where the noise came from you were met with the blank gaze of another (woman/man).

This made you remember the fact that you were currently positioned in a bathroom... A public bathroom

The person left after looking at the two of you for a couple of seconds.

"We-" you couldn't find the words "-We shouldn't fuck in a public bathroom" it took you a second to realize what had come out of your mouth.

"..." William looked at you "Agreed".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He shut the door, locking it from the inside. It was dark. It took your eyes a while to focus on the items in the darkness.

"Are there any cameras in this room?" William grabbed a broom, he held it and hit a security camera until it fell and shattered "Not anymore" he smiled.

"..." you found it hard to not smile, "Thank you..." looking around the room you felt your gut twist.

"... But, one question, why here?" you questioned with ever-growing caution, he turned to you and nodded, "Why not? What's wrong sweetie?" his voice still shook you.

"Well... Don't you think it's a little small?" you looked around anxiously, "Hmm, I guess so... Are you scared?"

"I don't like confined spaces William" he chuckled at your blank tone "Close your eyes then-" he walked closer towards you, "-The darkness of your eyelids is a lot bigger than this closet.

"..." you frowned "William... That's a shit idea"

He pointed to a table that sat at the other side of the room...

This didn't feel real... Well, technically it wasn't real, but you couldn't believe this was actually happening...

You hopped up onto the table and faced him, it was uncomfortable but that wasn't your main concern.

"Are-Are you gonna take the suit off?" you questioned, he looked down at himself, looking back at you he shook his head, no.

"Is that okay?" he came closer, you thought for a moment, the way the rabbit's ears drooped as he moved, it reminded you of the real William"...Uh, sure, why not?"

"Great! Oh! Clara would have never let me do something like this" he seemed so excited, you let out an amused breath "But if you start doing voices, there'll be two (women/people) in your life to deny you of that fantasy"

He scoffed before looking mildly disappointed.

William Fucking Afton...

Well... You'll be fucking Afton pretty soon...

You felt your face heat up.

Shuffling back onto the table you spread your legs slightly to make yourself more comfortable, he moved closer, making the space between you smaller and smaller with each step.

"Ready?" he questioned, voice smooth. The realization of what was going on hit you, it made your gut squirm, but, in a good way... The anticipation was killing you, were you ready?

"Fuck yeah" you stuttered out, he laughed moving the suits head so some of his face was exposed before closing the gap between the two of you. The kiss was soft and sweet, it sent a jolt of electricity through your body as if it was the first time, you closed your eyes to not stare into the hollow sockets of Springbonnie.

You leaned back as his hands rested on your thighs, you felt them grip lightly at your clothed skin, you tensed and clutched him harder as they went higher.

"First time?" he muttered between kisses, you thought about that for a moment, it was your first time, you hadn't been in a romantic let alone sexual relationship before, but... This wasn't your body "Judging by the fact I have-" he dived in for a peck "-a kid here, probably not..." he hummed at your response before pulling away.

He looked down at your jeans then looked back up at you a smile on his face, his fingers struggled with your belt for a bit but as soon as he got the buckle undone he ripped the leather from your pants. The clink of metal echoed through the room as it was thrown into the shadows.

As he fumbled with the zipper your mind went crazy with anticipation. What was he going to do? How was he going to do it? Is he going slowly on purpose?? His speed is driving you wild...

He lifted you up to assist his removal of your jeans, the air felt cold on... Certain parts, they fell to your knees as he stepped back to look at you, his smile grew.

Lifting the suit head once more he placed it on the edge of the table, "Now dear..." he stood in front of you looking you in the eyes, "What do you want first? Fingers or-" he shoved two digits into his mouth pulling it open and letting his tongue slither out his wet cavern.

"..." you became speechless, your face became beet-red as your mind dived headfirst into the gutter.

God may judge you, but his sins outweigh your own...

"Um... Well, I was told you're good with your hands...?" the fingers in his mouth slid out with an odd pop, he chuckled and placed his face on your cervix "Better get you ready for the big show, hm?" he purred, you shuddered at the breath on your neck.

You let out a breathy sigh as you felt the tips of his fingers rub at your clothed wetness, he began to kiss and suck at your neck, causing a rhythmic pattern that drove you over the edge.

As he touched you with his right palm the left held your hand in a loving manner, his grip was hard, almost as if you'd fade away if he let go...

The moment his fingers dug deeper into your core you gasped and he withdrew his face looking up at you with a lusty cloud in his gaze, you had to hold back a whine as his hand sat on your thigh, they were wet. "Darling-" he took in a sharp breath "-Do you want to help me with your shirt?" your free hand went up and began to unbutton the burden, it was hard with only one hand but it seemed William was enjoying himself seeing you fumble with the shirt.

He let your hand go and began to help, he hummed in approval as your undergarments came into view "Marvellous" you gave him a look of confusion "You sure?" he looked up at you "Looks stunning to me" he gave your lower stomach a peck as you removed the sleeves chucking the garment elsewhere.

You made a noise of concern "Don't you think it's a little, unfair?" he looked up "I mean... I'm practically naked but you're still in that suit" he looked down in thought, giving you a smirk he took the bow-tie off of the costume flinging it somewhere near the head.

"Is that better?" you held back a laugh, "Yes, much" he came forward and began to kiss at your neck again, you leaned into his actions wrapping your hands around the suit's torso, it smelt of cheese, grease and something metallic you didn't want to think about.

His tongue felt hot against your skin, you let out a light moan as his teeth grazed a sensitive spot. "Oh!" you yelped clutching him tighter as his hands found their way up your back "Fuck man! Your hands are freezing!" you cried out, he bit you harder (Was that the bite of 87??), if this was reality it would most likely leave some sort of mark.

You felt his finer tips try and undo the clips that held your bra together, after a few seconds he grunted in frustration, it was clear he was struggling.

"You-" you held back a laugh "-You need help there bud?" he leaned back, removing himself from your neck, "No" he grunted.

He grinned as the clasps finally released setting your (size) breasts free, he threw the garment behind him.

"And now..." he eyed your last remaining item of clothing, your legs tensed as his hand dipped into your... Oh...

You lost your train of thought as he slid his fingers between your folds, he slipped his other hand along the elastic rim of your undergarments, pulling them down to your jeans.

Groaning you threw your head back as his digits went deeper, as they moved in a scissoring motion you clutched him harder, pulling his body closer to yours.

You lost it as his thumb began to rub against the general area of your clit, you gasped as he found it, the feeling made your gut twist. You dug your nails into the suits back as you felt yourself clench around his fingers, "Will... I'm-" you yelped as he pushed deeper, the feeling was brilliant, orgasmic if you will.

"Oh my... You're getting pretty tight..." his eyes darted along your hips, you wined and bucked towards him as he withdrew his fingers, he chuckled at this.

"Tsk tsk, darling, you shouldn't act like that-" he leaned to your ear "-People might think your desperate" he purred pulling your jeans until they fell to the floor.

For a man who didn't know what the kink meant, he was one kinky bastard...

Your eyes widened as he knelt down before you, his left hand rested on your thigh.

"Tell me when" his grin was large and held a distant malice you chose to ignore, you repositioned yourself so you sat more comfortably.

"..." looking him in the eyes he looked like a bull at a gate, waiting for release...

"Go..." you let out a breathy moan as he plunged into your nether regions, you felt his nose poke at your lower stomach. "Oh fuck..." his tongue was hot it made you feel heavenly, and William Fucking Afton knew that... He moved slowly, but sped up at just the right time to send you beyond bliss, and due to your current predicament, you could feel his enjoyment from the rumbles of his throat.

Soon his work became sloppy, he lost his composure and began to speed up, he couldn't take it, he wanted you more than anything, not that after this he could get anything as soon as you woke up, he'd die.

He began to suck and bite lightly at your clit, using his fingers once again to scissor you, "Hrgg, William!" you couldn't hold back the noises as you tightened around him, "HaaA-" he clutched your leg tighter as you released "-Ah, fuck" your body relaxed as he moved away, he almost gagged but managed to keep it in long enough to swallow.

He stayed on his knees to catch his breath, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. The room was filled with the sound of panting and smell of sex, you sat back up, using your hands to hold your body up.

William held his hands at the back of his neck before twisting some of the springlocks, the sweat on his body must be loosening them.

"Springlocks alright?" you questioned, still somewhat breathless. He nodded before standing back up, "Just a-haa-little loose, that's all" he was shaking.

"Alright!" his voice was a little shaky, he fumbled his the groin piece of the suit before letting it drop to the floor, kicking it back with the back of his foot.

A noticeable bulge sat between his hips, your predictions were right, he was packing heat... You felt your insides build up again and as he went to unbutton his pants you grabbed his wrist. He looked up in confusion, "No" you said blankly "You've had your fun... Now it's my turn"

His face lit up as you palmed his erection, gripping the table hard, "Look at you... Trembling at my touch!" you let out a quick laugh before leaning to whisper in his ear "I wonder how you'll cope deep inside me?" the words felt wrong coming out of your mouth, but after you felt his cock twitch you felt pleased with yourself.

You unbuttoned his pants pulling them down as far as you could, which wasn't too far due to the springlocks positioned around his hips. The tips of your fingers played with the fly of his boxers, letting his length slip out, he hissed in approval as the cold air hit him.

Positioning yourself closer you studied his rod, he was... Big... And already dripping with pre-cum, you must really make him wild...

"Hrg-" he held back moans as your fingers dusted against his tip, one of your hand found its way around his length jerking back and forth slowly, watching intently as he squirmed and panted at your movements.

"C'mon big boy, scream for me" he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't believe how much of a moaning mess you made him simply by a mix between your touches and your words. He thrust into your palm, his movements matching your jerks, you could feel him twitch more and more, he was close.

A smirk sat between your cheeks as you held the crown of his cock, he whined, practically begging you to continue, begging for release. How sweet.

"(Y/-" "Ah" you held a finger to his lips, shushing him "Oh William-" you grinned harder "-William, William... You shouldn't act like that! People might start to think you're desperate" you mocked, he looked like he was on the verge of passing out, so sweaty and panting as if he had run several marathons.

You let go and he collapsed onto the table, having to hold himself up by shaky hands.

Spreading your legs open you invited him in, an invitation he gladly took tucking his lips into yours and holding the tip of his dick at the gate of your entrance. Through sloppy kisses, he repeated the words 'love' and 'you' over and over again in random order.

He held your hand again, holding it tighter than before but with equal amounts of love. His other hand held your leg up and guided it around his hips to gain better access.

You clutched his hair as he began to bite you again, it was oily and somewhat damp from sweating so much, you tensed as the tip of his cock dipped into your core.

"R-Ready sweetheart?" he sounded breathless, almost as if you should be the one asking that question... "Go ahead, William... Don't hold back..." you let out a shaky breath as he thrust into you, at first he went slow to let you adjust to his size, but either he lost control or felt you were ready, he began to speed up "Feel good?" he questioned, you nodded.

"Hrgg... Big..." you felt your ability to construct sentences leave you as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust, "Haah-" he was more of a mess than you were "-(Y/N)..."

His hand held you tighter, your fingers locked in a calm harmony, a sense of unity and reassurance. "Yo-You're holding me so tight-" you groaned as he thrust faster "-Like I-I'm gon-ahh-na drift away... W-Why?" he kissed you on the neck.

"On-Once you wake up-" he took a breath, grunting as he tried to find your g-spot "-I'll be go-... gone, I'd say de-dead but... I don't exist in the first p-place... I want this to be the best, I want you to know you're loved" he leaned in you kiss you, you met him half-way.

The suit pressed against your chest, squishing your tits, the material was scratchy and worn out, it gave an uncomfortable feeling yet was warm and welcoming at the same time.

Your eyes widened and you threw your head back to scream as the tip of his dick hit a spot that made you see stars. He held your hips up and began pounding that same spot, you bucked your hips to guide him, you yelled his name squeezing your legs around him.

"Shit..." he muttered, you were tight, tighter than he had anticipated, you felt warm and just perfect to him, every time he looked at your face, the look of pleasure brought him to euphoria.

"Will-William-" he grunted, acknowledging he was, in-fact, listening "-Oh Daddy... How do I feel?" you said breathlessly, you could feel him twitch at the accidental nickname.

"Ahh... Tight and, urg, warm... And... Oh! Sweetheart, y-you're getting tighter!" he gasped as you were practically suffocating his cock, he couldn't hold it in any longer, "Gah!" you felt his cum begin to fill you, it was quite... A lot... If this wasn't a dream something might have happened...

He continued to thrust into you, riding out his high. "AahhAH! William!" you clutched him tighter as you came soon after, you grunted as your back hit the table as your body went limp due to your second orgasm.

He slipped out of you and a rush of fluid exited you and dripped onto the table, you shifted uncomfortably at the emptiness that soon followed.

You began to sit up, you flinched as a pain-filled your lower regions, perhaps he went a bit too hard...

Extending your hands you asked for help, he chuckled before tucking his dick back into his pants and helping you up, you clutched him, holding him in a tight hug, still fully naked. The smell of sex grew stronger than before "Let's stay like this..." your voice was muffled by the suit, his arms made their way around you, squeezing you tighter as if when he let go you'd disappear.

And disappear you would. Well, he would disappear, along with the rest of your dream, if he let go of you, you would wake up. 

"...Let's hold each other for the rest of my life..." he whispered sadly, you held on tight.

Chuckling he rubbed your back "I'm so glad I got to meet you... And this, this was wonderful... I got to fall in love with you early..." you could hear the smile on his face.

"...I think I've fallen in love with you again-" you looked him in the eyes "-William... I-I. God, fuck, I love you" it hurt. Everything hurt so much, inside and out.

"I love you too (Y/N)" his voice was soft, too soft for a murder... "..." you looked at him sadly "William... I've gotta make a decision soon-" he looked at you with curious eyes, you sighed "-Each time I think I know what to do, I-I... I go ahead and change my mind..." his eyes darted from side to side, focusing on each of your pupils.

"I'm scared... Terrified even, that I'll go and make the wrong choice..." he smiled.

He kissed you again, the sweet envelope of his touch sent you into euphoria. He let you go before resting his forehead against your own "I may not know you that well, but I think... When the time comes, you'll know what to do-" he looked you in the eyes "-You'll make the right choice for you. It's always going to be your choice" a sadness hit his gaze.

"You can't make that decision if you sleep forever..." you gave him a look of confusion "I-It's going to be... Hard to say this..." your eyes widened as tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm the worst at saying goodbyes... Especially to someone I won't ever be able to see again..." he couldn't hold it back, he was sobbing.

"Wha-" "No. Don't speak..." his lip trembled as his breath became shaky, he held a hand up to his face, covering his mouth as he cried "Look at me... I'm a mess because of you" he laughed sadly, you couldn't do anything but watch.

He took in a breath. His final one.

"Goodbye (Y/N)"

He loosened his grip, you felt like screaming, but the words never came.

"Please remember me..." he begged.

"I may be going now but... I'll still be with you in your memories..." he smiled before his face fell, he was scared, of dying, that wasn't new... But, a new fear emerged from the depths of his fleeting soul...

The fear of losing you.

He knew you had to go but... Why couldn't you stay with him?

Just a little longer...

He began to cry harder "I-I'm so ha-happy to have you with me... I'm sorry but, good-" he chocked on his words

"-Goodbye forever my love..."

As he let you go the world around the two of you began to fade away.

"Wait, no!" you tried to reach for him but you were too far gone.

"Please! William-" he was gone with everything else.

You were left in the darkness.

"-Please... I love you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke with a start. Kicking the blanket off of you so you could sit up properly.

He was gone...

You would never see him again...

God... If this is your reaction to losing the dream, William...

What will you do when you have to say goodbye to the real one...

Holding your head you shook, your breathing was unsteady, clutching your own form in futile attempts to hold back from having a breakdown.

This was it... You broke... The own fragments of your mind caused themselves to break...

That's when it hit you.

He came from your mind...

It was you who did this...

Despite all the knowledge of what he did, you still loved him more than ever...

From the way he looked at you... How he seemed so happy to be with you...

How hard will it be to say goodbye?

You held your face, you were burning up.

You needed to calm down...

And uh...

...

You probably needed a shower...

You rubbed your cheeks, they were wet, covered in tears, a majority of them were yours...

But some of that sorrow didn't belong to you...

(Word Count: 4467)


	30. (Male) The rabbit suit stays ON during sex

(As you can most likely tell by the title, big NSFW warning, little bit of angst as well, I cried while writing the ending to these choice things)

(Highly recommend no one under the age of fifteen reads this)

(But, you're gonna ignore that... I know you will)

(Quick disclaimer! The (Male) in the chapter name is referring to sex NOT gender. Throughout this chapter it will still use the (he/she) stuff)

(To anyone who is here just for the smut: I highly recommend you at least read chapter 27 - Skee Ball, because this is a continuation of that chapter)

Early September 1986  
————————————

(~Yes~)

"...Hey" you made your voice quiet, he hummed looking you in the eyes, "How do I feel?" you questioned, he looked puzzled "Me, how do I feel? Asking for a friend..." you gave him a sad smile.

"I'll have to take my gloves off sweetheart, can you let go of my face?" you scrunched up your nose "No" he sighed before looking down, the click of spinglocks and shuffle of fabric could be heard, he leaned (taking you with him) to place them on the floor beside the head, they hit the tiles with a light thunk, he looked down with concern littering his face.

"Haha, furry" you muttered, he looked into your eyes "What?" "Nothing, don't worry about it..."

He put his palms upon the sides of your face, you shifted at how cold his hands were, his fingers began to squish your face, you hummed as he kneaded your cheeks, the touch of his skin, it wasn't just a touch, there was something more, something that made your soul want him.

"Soft-" he chuckled "-Your cheeks are burning up, hmm" his fingers traced your lips "Warm... Nice" he leaned in looking deeper at your face, eyes half-lidded clouded by some unknown emotion, a goofy smile plastered on his face, "And, oh! You smell of lavender" his smile grew, of course, you did "Yeah I-..." your eyes widened.

"Were-... Were you smelling me?" he looked at you for a second before nodding as if the answer was obvious. Sighing you held his face tighter "You disgust me" his face fell at your words but soon lit up as you leaned in.

It was strange. The feeling of lips touching lips. All this time your skin had gotten used to the cold envelope of a suit, but, this was nice too...

The two of you moved in a rhythmic harmony, a dance of skin within love, much like the touches, this wasn't just a kiss, there was something... Else... Something more than made the very core of your form melt.

His fingers dug lightly into your scalp while your hands moved to the back of his neck, tracing the scars with the tips of your fingers, the shape was similar to the one on your hand, well... Your real hand.

He moaned into the kiss, clutching you tighter, you unlocked lips in shock, he stood closer to you, you could feel something poking at your navel. "Damn... You must really be hard if I can feel it through the suit" your bluntness left William stunned for a bit.

You giggled thinking you could have some fun with this, you backed up so your arse hit the sink behind you, "Oh ho... What a bad boy you are" you purred before laughing as you saw his eyes widen, you held up your left hand "I'm a married (woman/man)" he groaned.

"But-" you looked at the (ring/band) "-This is my dream" you giggled before slipping the (ring/band) off of your finger and placing it in the drain.

You looked back at William with a devilish smile painted on your face, a flare raged in his eyes. "God, no wonder I fell in love with you... You drive me wild!" he began you raise his voice, you yelped as he lifted you up, cupping your ass positioning your form so you sat on the bathroom sink.

He made it so his crotch, or the suit's crotch, sat tucked right between your legs, his face was buried in the crook of your neck his hands began to roam your domain before the sound of a door made you jump, looking to where the noise came from you were met with the blank gaze of another (woman/man).

This made you remember the fact that you were currently positioned in a bathroom... A public bathroom

The person left after looking at the two of you for a couple of seconds.

"We-" you couldn't find the words "-We shouldn't fuck in a public bathroom" it took you a second to realize what had come out of your mouth.

"..." William looked at you "Agreed".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He shut the door, locking it from the inside. It was dark. It took your eyes a while to focus on the items in the darkness.

"Are there any cameras in this room?" William grabbed a broom, he held it and hit a security camera until it fell and shattered "Not anymore" he smiled.

"..." you found it hard to not smile, "Thank you..." looking around the room you felt your gut twist.

"... But, one question, why here?" you questioned with ever-growing caution, he turned to you and nodded, "Why not? What's wrong sweetie?" his voice still shook you.

"Well... Don't you think it's a little small?" you looked around anxiously, "Hmm, I guess so... Are you scared?"

"I don't like confined spaces William" he chuckled at your blank tone "Close your eyes then-" he walked closer towards you, "-The darkness of your eyelids is a lot bigger than this closet.

"..." you frowned "William... That's a shit idea"

He pointed to a table that sat at the other side of the room...

This didn't feel real... Well, technically it wasn't real, but you couldn't believe this was actually happening...

You hopped up onto the table and faced him, it was uncomfortable but that wasn't your main concern.

"Are-Are you gonna take the suit off?" you questioned, he looked down at himself, looking back at you he shook his head, no.

"Is that okay?" he came closer, you thought for a moment, the way the rabbit's ears drooped as he moved, it reminded you of the real William"...Uh, sure, why not?"

"Great! Oh! Clara would have never let me do something like this" he seemed so excited, you let out an amused breath "But if you start doing voices, there'll be two (women/people) in your life to deny you of that fantasy"

He scoffed before looking mildly disappointed.

William Fucking Afton...

Well... You'll be fucking Afton pretty soon...

You felt your face heat up.

Shuffling back onto the table you spread your legs slightly to make yourself more comfortable, he moved closer, making the space between you smaller and smaller with each step.

"Ready?" he questioned, voice smooth. The realization of what was going on hit you, it made your gut squirm, but, in a good way... The anticipation was killing you, were you ready?

"Fuck yeah" you stuttered out, he laughed moving the suits head so some of his face was exposed before closing the gap between the two of you. The kiss was soft and sweet, it sent a jolt of electricity through your body as if it was the first time, you closed your eyes to not stare into the hollow sockets of Springbonnie.

You leaned back as his hands rested on your thighs, you felt them grip lightly at your clothed skin, you tensed and clutched him harder as they went higher.

"First time?" he muttered between kisses, you thought about that for a moment, it was your first time, you hadn't been in a romantic let alone sexual relationship before, but... This wasn't your body "Judging by the fact I have-" he dived in for a peck "-a kid here, probably not..." he hummed at your response before pulling away.

He looked down at your jeans then looked back up at you a smile on his face, his fingers struggled with your belt for a bit but as soon as he got the buckle undone he ripped the leather from your pants. The clink of metal echoed through the room as it was thrown into the shadows.

As he fumbled with the zipper your mind went crazy with anticipation. What was he going to do? How was he going to do it? Is he going slowly on purpose?? His speed is driving you wild...

He lifted you up to assist his removal of your jeans, the air felt cold on your growing erection, they fell to your knees as he stepped back to look at you, his smile grew.

Lifting the suit head once more he placed it on the edge of the table, "Now dear..." he stood in front of you looking you in the eyes, "What do you want first? Fingers or-" he shoved two digits into his mouth pulling it open and letting his tongue slither out his wet cavern.

"..." you became speechless, your face became beet-red as your mind dived headfirst into the gutter.

God may judge you, but his sins outweigh your own...

"Um... Well, I was told you're good with your hands...?" the fingers in his mouth slid out with an odd pop, he chuckled and placed his face on your cervix "Better get you ready for the big show, hm?" he purred, you shuddered at the breath on your neck.

You let out a breathy sigh as you felt him palm your clothed rod, he began to kiss and suck at your neck, causing a rhythmic pattern that drove you over the edge.

As he touched you with his right palm the left held your hand in a loving manner, his grip was hard, almost as if you'd fade away if he let go... 

The moment his fingers tugged at your tip you gasped and he withdrew his face looking up at you with a lusty cloud in his gaze, you had to hold back a whine as his hand sat on your thigh, they were wet. "Darling-" he took in a sharp breath "-Do you want to help me with your shirt?" your free hand went up and began to unbutton the burden, it was hard with only one hand but it seemed William was enjoying himself seeing you fumble with the shirt.

He let your hand go and began to help, he hummed in approval as your chest came into view "Marvellous" you gave him a look of confusion "You sure?" he looked up at you "Looks stunning to me" he gave your lower stomach a peck as you removed the sleeves chucking the garment elsewhere.

You made a noise of concern "Don't you think it's a little, unfair?" he looked up "I mean... I'm practically naked but you're still in that suit" he looked down in thought, giving you a smirk he took the bow-tie off of the costume flinging it somewhere near the head.

"Is that better?" you held back a laugh, "Yes, much" he came forward and began to kiss at your neck again, you leaned into his actions wrapping your hands around the suit's torso, it smelt of cheese, grease and something metallic you didn't want to think about.

His tongue felt hot against your skin, you let out a light moan as his teeth grazed a sensitive spot. "Oh!" you yelped clutching him tighter as his hands found their way up your back "Fuck man! Your hands are freezing!" you cried out, he bit you harder (Was that the bite of 87??), if this was reality it would most likely leave some sort of mark.

He chuckled "And now..." he eyed your last remaining item of clothing, your legs tensed as his hand dipped into your boxers

You lost your train of thought as he slid his fingers along your cock, he slipped his other hand along the elastic rim of your undergarments, pulling them down to your jeans.

Groaning you threw your head back as his digits jerked back and forth, as he went faster you clutched him harder, pulling his body closer to yours.

Pre-cum dripped from your tip, coating his fingers as you thrust into his hand. You dug your nails into the suits back as you felt yourself twitch, "Will... I'm-" you yelped as he pushed deeper, the feeling was brilliant, orgasmic if you will.

"Oh my... You're getting pretty close aren't you?" his eyes darted along your hips, you wined and bucked towards him as he withdrew his hand, he chuckled at this.

"Tsk tsk, darling, you shouldn't act like that-" he leaned to your ear "-People might think your desperate" he purred pulling your jeans until they fell to the floor. 

For a man who didn't know what the kink meant, he was one kinky bastard...

Your eyes widened as he knelt down before you, his left hand rested on your thigh.

"Tell me when" his grin was large and held a distant malice you chose to ignore, you repositioned yourself so you sat more comfortably.

"..." looking him in the eyes he looked like a bull at a gate, waiting for release...

"Go..." you let out a breathy moan as he plunged into your nether regions, you felt his nose poke at your lower stomach. "Oh fuck..." his tongue was hot it made you feel heavenly as he ran it up your length, and William Fucking Afton knew that... He moved slowly, but sped up at just the right time to send you beyond bliss, and due to your current predicament, you could feel his enjoyment from the rumbles of his throat.

For a man who had an ex-wife and kids, he knew how to suck a good cock.

Soon his work became sloppy, he lost his composure and began to speed up, he couldn't take it, he wanted you more than anything, not that after this he could get anything as soon as you woke up, he'd die.

He deep-throated your rod, right at that moment you were thankful the man had a really long neck, "Hrgg, William!" you couldn't hold back the noises as you twitched inside him, "HaaA-" he clutched your leg tighter as you released "-Ah, fuck" your body relaxed as he moved away, he almost gagged but managed to keep it in long enough to swallow your load.

He stayed on his knees to catch his breath, using the back of his hand to wipe the cum from the outside of his mouth. The room was filled with the sound of panting and smell of sex, you sat back up, using your hands to hold your body up.

William held his hands at the back of his neck before twisting some of the springlocks, the sweat on his body must be loosening them.

"Springlocks alright?" you questioned, still somewhat breathless. He nodded before standing back up, "Just a-haa-little loose, that's all" he was shaking.

"Alright!" his voice was a little shaky, he fumbled his the groin piece of the suit before letting it drop to the floor, kicking it back with the back of his foot.

A noticeable bulge sat between his hips, your predictions were right, he was packing heat... You felt yourself getting hard again and as he went to unbutton his pants you grabbed his wrist. He looked up in confusion, "No" you said blankly "You've had your fun... Now it's my turn"

His face lit up as you palmed his erection, gripping the table hard, "Look at you... Trembling at my touch!" you let out a quick laugh before leaning to whisper in his ear "I wonder how you'll cope deep inside me?" the words felt wrong coming out of your mouth, but after you felt his cock twitch you felt pleased with yourself.

You unbuttoned his pants pulling them down as far as you could, which wasn't too far due to the springlocks positioned around his hips. The tips of your fingers played with the fly of his boxers, letting his length slip out, he hissed in approval as the cold air hit him.

Positioning yourself closer you studied his rod, he was... Big... And already dripping with pre-cum, you must really make him wild...

"Hrg-" he held back moans as your fingers dusted against his tip, one of your hand found its way around his length jerking back and forth slowly, watching intently as he squirmed and panted at your movements.

"C'mon big boy, scream for me" he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't believe how much of a moaning mess you made him simply by a mix between your touches and your words. He thrust into your palm, his movements matching your jerks, you could feel him twitch more and more, he was close.

A smirk sat between your cheeks as you held the crown of his cock, he whined, practically begging you to continue, begging for release. How sweet.

"(Y/-" "Ah" you held a finger to his lips, shushing him "Oh William-" you grinned harder "-William, William... You shouldn't act like that! People might start to think you're desperate" you mocked, he looked like he was on the verge of passing out, so sweaty and panting as if he had run several marathons.

You let go and he collapsed onto the table, having to hold himself up by shaky hands.

Spreading your legs open you invited him in, an invitation he gladly took tucking his lips into yours and holding the tip of his dick at the gate of your entrance, your own cock poking at the suits stomach. Through sloppy kisses, he repeated the words 'love' and 'you' over and over again in random order.

He held your hand again, holding it tighter than before but with equal amounts of love. His other hand held your leg up and guided it around his hips to gain better access.

You clutched his hair as he began to bite you again, it was oily and somewhat damp from sweating so much, you tensed as the tip of his cock dipped into your core.

"R-Ready sweetheart?" he sounded breathless, almost as if you should be the one asking that question... "Go ahead, William... Don't hold back..." you let out a shaky breath as he thrust into you, at first he went slow to let you adjust to his size, but either he lost control or felt you were ready, he began to speed up, it hurt a little bit, but soon your pain twisted into pleasure. "Feel good?" he questioned, you nodded.

"Hrgg... Big..." you felt your ability to construct sentences leave you as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust, "Haah-" he was more of a mess than you were "-(Y/N)..."

His hand held you tighter, your fingers locked in a calm harmony, a sense of unity and reassurance. "Yo-You're holding me so tight-" you groaned as he thrust faster "-Like I-I'm gon-ahh-na drift away... W-Why?" he kissed you on the neck.

"On-Once you wake up-" he took a breath, grunting as he tried to kind your prostate "-I'll be go-... gone, I'd say de-dead but... I don't exist in the first p-place... I want this to be the best, I want you to know you're loved" he leaned in you kiss you, you met him half-way.

The suit pressed against your chest, the material was scratchy and worn out, your cock sat at the bottom of the stomach, begging to be touched, it gave an uncomfortable feeling yet was warm and welcoming at the same time.

Your eyes widened and you threw your head back to scream as the tip of his dick hit a spot that made you see stars. He held your hips up and began pounding that same spot, you bucked your hips to guide him, you yelled his name squeezing your legs around him.

"Shit..." he muttered, you were tight, tighter than he had anticipated, you felt warm and just perfect to him, every time he looked at your face, the look of pleasure brought him to euphoria.

"Will-William-" he grunted, acknowledging he was, in-fact, listening "-Oh Daddy... How do I feel?" you said breathlessly, you could feel him twitch at the accidental nickname.

"Ahh... Tight and, urg, warm... And... Oh! Sweetheart, y-you're getting tighter!" he gasped as you were practically suffocating his cock, he couldn't hold it in any longer, "Gah!" you felt his cum begin to fill your ass, it was quite... A lot...

He continued to thrust into you, riding out his high. You gave your dick a couple of jerks to finish you off "AahhAH! William!" you clutched him tighter as you came, ejaculating all over the suit, most likely ruining it forever, you grunted as your back hit the table as your body went limp due to your second orgasm. 

He slipped out of you and a rush of fluid exited you and dripped onto the table, you shifted uncomfortably at the emptiness that soon followed.

You began to sit up, you flinched as a pain-filled your lower regions, perhaps he went a bit too hard...

Extending your hands you asked for help, he chuckled before tucking his dick back into his pants and helping you up, you clutched him, holding him in a tight hug, still fully naked. The smell of sex grew stronger than before "Let's stay like this..." your voice was muffled by the suit, his arms made their way around you, squeezing you tighter as if when he let go you'd disappear.

And disappear you would. Well, he would disappear, along with the rest of your dream, if he let go of you, you would wake up.

"...Let's hold each other for the rest of my life..." he whispered sadly, you held on tight.

Chuckling he rubbed your back "I'm so glad I got to meet you... And this, this was wonderful... I got to fall in love with you early..." you could hear the smile on his face.

"...I think I've fallen in love with you again-" you looked him in the eyes "-William... I-I. God, fuck, I love you" it hurt. Everything hurt so much, inside and out.

"I love you too (Y/N)" his voice was soft, too soft for a murder... "..." you looked at him sadly "William... I've gotta make a decision soon-" he looked at you with curious eyes, you sighed "-Each time I think I know what to do, I-I... I go ahead and change my mind..." his eyes darted from side to side, focusing on each of your pupils.

"I'm scared... Terrified even, that I'll go and make the wrong choice..." he smiled.

He kissed you again, the sweet envelope of his touch sent you into euphoria. He let you go before resting his forehead against your own "I may not know you that well, but I think... When the time comes, you'll know what to do-" he looked you in the eyes "-You'll make the right choice for you. It's always going to be your choice" a sadness hit his gaze.

"You can't make that decision if you sleep forever..." you gave him a look of confusion "I-It's going to be... Hard to say this..." your eyes widened as tears began to fall down his face.

"I'm the worst at saying goodbyes... Especially to someone I won't ever be able to see again..." he couldn't hold it back, he was sobbing.

"Wha-" "No. Don't speak..." his lip trembled as his breath became shaky, he held a hand up to his face, covering his mouth as he cried "Look at me... I'm a mess because of you" he laughed sadly, you couldn't do anything but watch.

He took in a breath. His final one.

"Goodbye (Y/N)"

He loosened his grip, you felt like screaming, but the words never came.

"Please remember me..." he begged.

"I may be going now but... I'll still be with you in your memories..." he smiled before his face fell, he was scared, of dying, that wasn't new... But, a new fear emerged from the depths of his fleeting soul...

The fear of losing you.

He knew you had to go but... Why couldn't you stay with him?

Just a little longer...

He began to cry harder "I-I'm so ha-happy to have you with me... I'm sorry but, good-" he chocked on his words

"-Goodbye forever my love..."

As he let you go the world around the two of you began to fade away.

"Wait, no!" you tried to reach for him but you were too far gone.

"Please! William-" he was gone with everything else.

You were left in the darkness.

"-Please... I love you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke with a start. Kicking the blanket off of you so you could sit up properly.

He was gone...

You would never see him again...

God... If this is your reaction to losing the dream, William...

What will you do when you have to say goodbye to the real one...

Holding your head you shook, your breathing was unsteady, clutching your own form in futile attempts to hold back from having a breakdown.

This was it... You broke... The own fragments of your mind caused themselves to break...

That's when it hit you.

He came from your mind...

It was you who did this...

Despite all the knowledge of what he did, you still loved him more than ever...

From the way he looked at you... How he seemed so happy to be with you...

How hard will it be to say goodbye?

You held your face, you were burning up.

You needed to calm down...

And uh...

...

You probably needed a shower...

You rubbed your cheeks, they were wet, covered in tears, a majority of them were yours...

But some of that sorrow didn't belong to you...

(Word Count: 4454)


	31. H E Double hockey sticks

(Warning: Mentions of death, body horror, existential dread)

:/

Early December 2023  
————————————

The metal door shut with no warning. You jumped as the sound echoed through the building, that was happening more frequently... Jumping at loud unexpected noises... You didn't quite know why...

The halls were cold as well, the tiles clicked as the souls of your shoes ran across them.

Your breath had become thick.

It was either the cold weather or the fact that you hadn't stopped crying.

As you wondered through the attraction your sight got blurrier with the tears blocking you from seeing. That with the mix of how dark it was, you tripped and almost fell.

"Arg! God... Mood lighting? What mood is this?? Sleep???" you huffed before kicking whatever was in your way, it was some kind of suit head "I should ask Scotty if he can implement some more lights... So I can fucking see!!" the sound of metal feet gaining speed until they were traveling at a full-on sprint made you jump.

Good fuck he was frightening in this light.

"(Y/N)!" Springtrap sounded so excited, it made you feel sad again. As he came clunking round the corner you turned to face him, your face was lit by some of the faint lights behind you.

"(Y/N)?" he stopped before reaching you, he sounded so concerned, you watched as his eyes scanned your face, there was no doubt he saw your tears, "(Y/N)... Sweetie, what's wrong?" the use of 'sweetie' made your breath hitch.

It was going to be hard to explain fully what was wrong.

You couldn't just admit the fact you a, fell in love with another version of him, b, had a full-on make-out session with him (and potentially banged), then c, watched said version of him die and cried for a solid hour or so... And then kept on crying on your way to work... All of which happened in your dream...

...

"I-It's just an episode, nothing to worry about" you attempted to shrug it off, he wasn't budging.

He slunk closer, your eyes didn't shift, they looked forward but not at him...

His hand found its way to your cheek "...Nothing to worry about? You can't stop me from being worried about you..." he held your face, tilting it to face you, "If you won't tell me what's wrong... At least let me be here for you" you sighed before placing your own hand on top of his.

Fucker's so sweet... If he keeps being cute he'll get a slap to the face...

"...Thanks" you muttered, his hand slips out of your grasp and he held both of his arms out, wide, as if asking permission to console you.

You slid your body face-first into his chest, wrapping your arms around his torso... It seemed familiar... You held him tighter, not wanting him to slip through your grasp.

You didn't think he minded... He couldn't feel you anyway...

He held you in his arms, your muffled sniffles broke his heart, he wasn't exactly sure why you were sad but that didn't matter, you needed someone to hold you...

That someone just so happened to be the reason for your sorrow...

In more ways than one.

You wondered why he was so kind towards you.

He may be kind to you but he's still a murder.

No matter how hard you wished something could change that...

Nothing could...

What's done is done.

"...Cry" he hunched over more to grip more of your form "Darling... You can cry if you want to... It's alright" he rubbed your back.

You sobbed into the mattered plush of his suit, crying harder and harder the more your mind lingered on his face, his words...

If you remembered him...

He wouldn't die... Not truly...

But...

It hurt so much just thinking about him.

"Sp-Springtrap?" you whimpered.

"Hm?" he stopped rubbing your back.

"..." you clutched him tighter "You know I love you, right?"

He chuckled, you felt his gaze get warmer "Of course-" he picked you up, letting the two of you to come face to face.

"-It's the only thing I seem to think about"

"..."

"...Me too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time.

The second soul had to be freed...

You stood in the same place as the last, just outside the hole in the wall, getting ready to climb inside...

What a joy...

Knowing you're going to die isn't fun...

To be completely honest it wasn't death that scared you.

No, it was the unknown...

What exactly waited for you when you closed your eyes and faded off into darkness, you didn't know...

Who knew what pain and sorrow waited for you in the darkness...

But you had to do this...

Think of it as redemption...

... Now's a good time for you to move.

"Yeah... I'm getting there" you muttered under your breath before climbing inside the hole.

This will be just like last time.

"Great!" you weren't in the mood, you just wanted to get this done.

...

"What..." Charlotte was growing suspicious, she thought you were trustworthy, but... She thought the same about William...

Look where that led.

She didn't have time to argue, you were almost halfway there, soon the first step will be done... Then they could move onto step two... She wondered how you would react...

Nothing's wrong, just sit back.

"Will do" you sung before resting your head on the wall, crossing your arms you huffed in annoyance.

Slowly your body began to shut down.

This continued until the only thing you could move was your eyes.

That was until the darkness consumed them too.

...

Quiet.

For the most part, it was quiet.

Did something go wrong?

Were you dead for real??

You began to panic... Or at least...

You tried to panic.

There was nothing left of you to panic...

Just quiet, dark water...

So murky you couldn't see the bottom before you jumped...

Oh, the possibilities...

You could break your legs on rocks!

Or perhaps it is too deep?

The water could pull you further and further until you drowned!!

Piranha's are cool...

They could eat you alive... If that was factual...

...

But that doesn't sound fun...

It isn't interesting enough...

Dying of old age doesn't have a great narrative... Does it now?

It's gotta be tragic darling~

Life's a performance!

You have to make it a good show...

You'll be deposed off right before reaching your goal...

That's what all the big boys do!

Cause what's a life without a goal?

It's like a race without an ending...

A journey with no treasure...

And that just isn't interesting...

Just the friends you made along the way...

Yuck...

Now... Sweet (Y/N)... Sweet simple (Y/N)...

Get up.

You don't die here.

Not yet.

Stop crying.

You're not done yet.

...

Vision came back into your eyes and you were greeted with the walls of a blue room, It was similar to the one before yet it was less of an endless hallway and more of a medium-sized room.

Over near the back was the table, the same one, on the chairs sat the rabbit with the boy on the side.

"No bottomless pit?" you gave a small fist bump.

"..." you looked around the room, cautious of any yellow bears lying around, there wasn't anything obvious "What now..."

The rabbit extended its hand once more and pointed behind you.

Behind you, the room extended to reveal a mess of metallic parts and what seemed to be the head of a white and pink fox. 

"Aha! Thank you ghost!" you stepped closer towards the mess of animatronic parts, it looked... Confusing... Looking for where it started was like looking for a needle in a haystack... Or... A fox head in a mangle of electronic parts.

Once you approached it, the fox looked you in the eyes, there was only one eye in its socket.

"Hello...?" you greeted, it squirmed slightly at your voice, the echo of static came from within its core.

"Umm, hey... I'm looking for a, uh, soul?" the boy pointed you in the right direction before, surely this... Thing, would do the same.

It looked to the right.

Ah! See there it is!

Once you get that soul you can get out of here!

...

But it's never that simple (Y/N).

You should know that by now...

To the right of you, there was a car.

How there was a car in the void?

Don't ask me that... I frankly, do not know... Or care...

It came speeding towards you, too fast for you to get out of its way in time.

It hit you.

Not only that.

Your body tumbled backward before being crushed by the tires.

Your bones cracked and popped out of place, some came out at weird angles, others shattered completely.

It was at if at that moment your insides had become someone else's...

Speaking of insides! Your lungs began to flood with blood, which meant, when you tried to scream, all that came out was the tired gurgles of nothing as blood rushed out of your mouth.

Your own insides came rushing out of your side, the side that popped like a balloon the moment it was flattened by the car.

Your form tried to reach for your neck, as it burned and filled with your own fluid, a mix of water, blood, and tears... Your arm was dislocated yet twitched when you wanted it to move closer, it didn't.

You rolled your eyes back as your body spasmed, there was a noise in the background, a car door.

Through all that pain.

Through all that suffering.

You were still alive.

Still conscience.

Like a weed...

Your body was mangled out of recognition...

You could pass as roadkill.

You didn't want to feel.

No matter how hard you tried to die, your body kept holding on...

How long until the pain is too much?

(Word Count: 1678)


	32. The dog with no master

(Warning: Mentions of death, suicide, body horror and experimentation)

Early January 2023  
————————————

The sound of your coins slipping into the public washing machine left an odd calm resting within your stomach.

Like this was life.

This was it.

What could possibly happen next?

You weren't important, so why would life get any better?

Life was a performance... And you were just a background character...

Gathering dust as the stars gleamed down at you.

People looked at you weirdly from the other side of the building, you ignored them, perhaps because you wanted to... But, it was most likely because your left eye was so swollen you couldn't see out of it...

You sighed and fumbled with your jacket, it was covered in rubble, dirt, and what you could only assume was blood.

You'd have to get a new one... If you could afford it...

A cry of your name brought your attention back, you sighed again... Scotty...

You didn't sigh because of Scotty, you loved the man more than you love yourself... Which... Never-mind. No, you sighed because you knew with your new injuries, he'd ask questions...

"Woah! What happened to you?" he sounded concerned, why? "Got hit by a car," you said blankly, he looked shocked "What?! Where? When? A-Are you okay!?" he grabbed onto your right arm, you flinched.

"Yeah, course I'm fine!" you sounded too relaxed for Scotty's liking, "You don't look fine, you look like you were run over" you narrowed your eyes... Well, eye.

"I was run o-" "Exactly! That's the opposite of fine (Y/N)!" he interrupted "Look... (Y/N), I'm worried about you, you look awful-" nothing new "-We should get you to the hospital!" you groaned in frustration "Scotty... I can't afford a roof over my head, do you think I can afford to go to the hospital??" he looked down "Yeah... Me neither".

With your current situation, you couldn't feel anything, inside or out... Each day felt like you were watching another person's life, wandering aimlessly through the footpath you had to follow each day...

Perhaps today wasn't an accident?

Perhaps you walked out into oncoming traffic on purpose?

For when the vehicle hit you, you didn't scream...

You felt nervous but no sound left your mouth.

You simply didn't care anymore.

In fact... You felt alive as your skin grazed the pavement.

What difference would it make?

It's not like you'd make a difference in this world...

You had no purpose... No real one anyway...

You frowned sadly "Listen, Scotty... You know me, I'll get better! ...Eventually" his face fell, he didn't know why, but from the moment he met you, you were always stronger than him, mentally and psychically, nothing seemed to phase you... And when It did... It was something to be feared.

"I'm practically already better-" you flashed a smile, lopsided because the left side of your face was numb "-I stopped bleeding like twenty minutes ago!" his face twisted in horror.

"(Y/N)..." he mumbled before sighing in defeat "Okay... How about dinner? You look like you need it" you blinked "Dinner?" you shifted in place "Yeah... You. Me. My place. Chinese??" he moved his hands to emphasize each word.

You smiled "Sure... Hey, how about you tell me more about that Faz-team thing you got going on?" the 'Faz-team', as Scotty called it, was a group of people trying to build up a cult-following to, the bear.

Consistently the group started to form after the Buzzfeed Unsolved covered the murder cases...

Scotty forced you to watch that show for an entire day after the two of you had had one too many edibles... You enjoyed it though.

You liked to point at ghost hunter shows and laugh...

Even though you couldn't see the ghosts through electronics... You had to be there to see them, something about a psychic link.

"Yeah! Sound's like a night!" he said backing away before giving you finger-guns "Platonic I love you?" you huffed before giving him a single gun "Platonic I love you!" you couldn't move your other hand, it was broken, something you hadn't told Scotty about yet... You'd find a way to hide it... You always did.

Tonight was like any other.

No different than the one before it.

No different than the one next.

You had no idea what the future held for you...

If you did...

Would you run out onto the street again?

Get hit by a car and change time?

Perhaps you were that much of a coward you'd change fate just to avoid conflict...

Oh well...

You never did believe in destiny...

Not until you got older...

Unknown Thursday  
————————————

It hurt.

She lied to you...

It hurt so much.

I... It hurts... Please... Just take the pain away.

You had been conscience for a consecutive fourteen days.

You had no tiredness, no exhaustion, no emotion, only pain...

Every cell in your body was in agony, waiting for the release of death.

A pleasure, part of you knew would never find you.

Through the days a faceless man came in and out of your room, he had tied you up, kept your skin open with stitches and string, bound to a table with the melodic hum of your life support.

The only thing keeping you from freedom.

Metal rods kept your face open, your jaw hung loosely from its original place, tubes attached through your skin inserting some kind of liquid that replaced your blood.

After some time, your flesh began to deteriorate, you could feel it, as your mind began to rot you felt your muscles relax.

The man had scooped your organs from the pavement and placed them loosely back into your hollow shell of a body, not to get them working again, no, because he had nowhere else to put them.

It was cold, not because all of your blood was gone, though that was a reason, but the main reason was the man had placed various cooling devices to keep you cold, you felt less alive when it was warm, as if your soul was made of ice, and became water to drip away...

Sadly the man was anything but merciful.

Right at this moment, he cut your organs open to see what was inside. You couldn't feel it. You wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing...

He took this out and placed it in a dish.

You tried to look at his face yet whenever you glanced it seemed his expression was blurred, you could only see his smile as he dug deeper into your intestines. So wide and white.

After he had retreated whatever he was looking for he made sure the cooling was right and waltzed into another room, a room you caught glimpses of whenever part of your soul lingered with the body parts he took.

There was machinery, and some large tanks filled with the liquid that replaced your blood.

Sometimes he injected it to his own body...

Sometimes there were corpses...

Faceless masses of flesh that slumped by the wall.

Forgotten to time. Lost through the void.

Looking to the other side of the room, you saw it.

The soul. The one you had been sent to retrieve.

"I-It's yoou... The ssssoul" your voice slurred, you couldn't properly control your speech, it was difficult with your current situation.

The soul was that of a dog. Body contorted and mangled, just like you... It tried to bark but all that came out was the gurgled slush of blood.

"..." it took a while for your body to realize your brain wanted to reply "You're the dog... Thhe one with nooo maAster" it couldn't move, the bones in its legs were shattered beyond repair, you could see its tail wag slightly as it realized you were talking to it.

"You-...Go, don't wait for mee..." it tried to cock its head to the side but the skull simply fell to the ground, it seemed like it didn't care.

"There's a paarrty... Sommewhere-" you looked towards the shadows, there was that rabbit again, hunched over so it could fit in the room, you got a better look at it now.

Its body was thin, as if it had no organs at all, the stomach area of its body looked at if the thing had been ripped in half, and the spine had repaired itself at a weird angle, causing bits of bone covered by a thin layer of skin to poke out of it, at least, it looked like skin... But the more you looked at it the more it faded into shadow.

"-I have a frieend... They'll guide you there, and... I'll come baaack" you didn't know that for certain "I always do..." the dog tried, and failed, to shuffle towards the rabbit, but didn't get far until the shadow picked it up to carry. It turned, as if to say goodbye.

You didn't want to say goodbye.

This wasn't goodbye.

As it disappeared, you were left in pain... How much longer until you're finally free?

The room grew quiet... Silence that burned into your very core.

...

Wait...

Silence?

What about your life support??

You turned to look.

There was that bear again... The yellow one.

It stood by your table, pulling away from the coolers, sliding them as far away as possible, and unplugging the systems one by one.

You didn't struggle.

You didn't scream.

You sat by and watched it happen.

Once it was done it stood by your side and watched you.

Maybe it didn't realize what it was doing...

That dying didn't scare you...

In fact, you wanted death...

After fourteen days of literal hell, you welcomed death with open arms.

The rage within its hollow eyes... It didn't want you to be happy...

It wanted you to suffer...

Even if you didn't know why...

Perhaps it was too young to know what it was doing was right...

"Thank you" you muttered as you felt your life melt away.

You would smile if your face wasn't torn open.

A blaring alarm erupted from the side of you.

You didn't care.

You were free...

Finally...

As your lungs blared to life you coughed and wheezed. You had awoken, a sudden relief washed over your form.

You looked at your watch... Dead for thirty minutes??

It felt longer than that...

You crawled out of the hole as quickly as you could, not caring about the fact you couldn't feel anything. Your whole form felt empty. It made your head rush when blood finally entered your system again.

Rushing out the door you sprinted towards your car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The longer you were... Alive... The more your body hurts.

You looked at your hand, watching your muscles popped as you twitched your fingers.

It was fascinating, how you could die and come back to life...

Charlotte talked about how something kept bringing you back.

But what was it?

It couldn't be the bear... It seemed to want you dead more than anything...

...Maybe it was the rabbit.

But who was the rabbit?

A lost soul? A child?

It didn't look like anything you had ever seen, no... It had this presence you couldn't explain... Whenever you looked at it you felt like you shouldn't... Like it shouldn't be possible to be in the same room as you...

...

Fuck it...

Repressing time...

"What do you think?" you looked towards Chris, he was on the couch looking back at you, "Depression meal number one!-" you presented a bunch of ingredients, a bag of unsalted popcorn, a handful of mini marshmallows, that were probably meant for hot chocolate... And a small bowl of melting chocolates, you wouldn't bother to melt.

"-Or! Depression meal number two!!" you held a collection of sandwich (meats/ingredients) with crackers and (vegan cheese/cheese). A more savory and probably something that was more of an actual meal...

(Unless you're allergic to this stuff...)

Chris looked at you for a bit before holding up a single finger "Number one it is!" you cried out before placing the items in a large container, place the lid on, and shaking the box until you decided it was mixed in enough.

You slumped on the couch deciding to drown your worries with a good movie.

Something nice in this hell hole of a week... Three weeks if you count the agony that had just transpired.

Chris sat closer to you, a blank look on his face... He looked dazed ever since he was left alone with his father...

... His father...

William...

William Afton.

...

How old was Chris?

Like... Seven??

...

I wonder if people wrote their address on the tags of seven year old's shirts...

...

"Hey Chris... I'm just gonna..." pointing to the back of his shirt he got the general idea of what you were doing, he turned his back to you, "Thanks bud..." you flipped the back of his shirt collar.

"Bingo..." there it was... An address written on the tag...

The writing was faded, but it was enough to see...

To know exactly where you needed to go next...

(Word Count: 2202)


	33. Purple man

December 2023  
————————————

The sound of a car door closing echoed through the parking lot.

It was late in the morning, a distant fog crept away with the winter breeze as the sun began to shine through the clouds.

You had searched the streets for an hour or so looking for the address, but it wasn't there...

It was as if the place never existed...

The street went on until the last house, the number right before the one you needed, and didn't continue...

There was a thick forest covering the end of the street, with no visible signs of a path you could drive on. By a sign on the outskirts of the trees, it looked like the whole forest was private property... You didn't want a fine today...

So you retreated, to what looked to be a bar with the name 'Jr's' written in big orange neon letters, It looked old... But, that seemed like a choice...

You'd been to a fair amount of bars in your lifetime, whether it be legal or illegally, you knew how information spread... And the best way to find information about a local area was to let it drip from a drunk local... You just had to get people talking.

No one noticed you walk inside.

The interior was wooden and looked quite nice, it looked like almost all the bars you had entered, the ones that didn't try to please the rich, the lighting was warm, people looked nice, their voices were drowned out by a jukebox that blasted light unrecognizable rock throughout the room.

You flashed your ID at the bartender and sat on one of the stools, people looked like people, nothing unusual, nothing particularly interesting about them...

Everyone looked normal.

Everything looked normal.

Who here would know where a murder lived?

"Ya gonna order something? Or..." you snapped your attention back to the bartender, she stood tall yet hunched over, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair looked kinda greasy.

"Uh, sure! Just a whiskey for starters" you thanked her as she disappeared behind some shelves. Causing you to look around more.

There was a guy sitting two stools away from you, alone and welcoming enough that a conversation wouldn't be awkward, he looked old enough to remember what happened in the late 80s...

You slid onto the chair next to you, one seat away from the man. "Hey" you greeted, he looked startled, as if he didn't know you were there.

"Uhh, hi" he shot you a small wave, "I'm new in town. Are you a local?" it was a partial lie, but the brightness on your face hid it well.

"Yeah... I am, my names Jason" he shifted so he faced you more, a smile made its way onto your face, it was fake "I'm (Y/N)... So, tell me, Jason, anything interesting happen in this town?"

"Interesting? I don't know... I think someone thought they saw Bigfoot here a couple months ago" that was interesting, but not the interesting you were hoping for "Really?" you cocked your head to the side.

He nodded, "Huh..." you decided to just ask, you needed to get this done "Well, I was wondering about this-" you showed him a crumpled piece of paper with the address on it "-I've been searching for it, but... It's like it doesn't exist"

Jason looked at the paper, you heard a distant sigh, the bartender had returned with your drink, she looked at the paper as well. Like she knew what was on it... But... She looked like she was born in the early 90s...

"That's that Afton freak's place ain't it?" she slid you your drink, Jason looked like a light-bulb went off in his head.

"Oh! That guy! Oh... You're not an Afton are you?" he looked repulsed, this would easier than you expected... "No-" not yet "-Just good old (Y/N) (L/N)".

"So uh... What's so freaky about Afton?" you took a swing of your drink, "If you're looking for 'em you know what's wrong with 'em" the bartender muttered.

"But you're new! Oh, man... The stuff that guy did" Jason took a sip of what looked to be some cheap beer, "There were the accusations, his family dropped dead one by one, places started banning him from entering cause he'd always cause a scene... Then he just, disappeared thirteen years ago, right before the uh..." he looked away in thought.

These all sounded fami-

...

Wait...

Thirteen years ago?

"Before what?" something didn't add up, "Oh... Uh, well... Roughly thirteen years ago the-" "-It started long before that day" the bartender interjected, she looked serious.

"There's a factory just outside of town, if you came in from up north you couldn't of miss it" you had seen a large grey building on your way in, you hadn't thought it was important...

"Run by Afton Robotics, they fed off the failure of Freddy Fazbear's pizza but... When people, more importantly, children, started to go missing... That's when people began to get suspicious. It was the early two thousands when Circus Baby's Pizza World closed down for 'gas leaks', bullshit if you ask me..." Circus Baby's what now...

"They held parties off-premises and people, normal people, came in to work there at night... But by day... Some never came out" she made her hands wriggle like she was telling a campfire horror story.

"Now... That's when the incident happened..." she turned to Jason, he looked shocked "You remember it don't you?"

"Remember? How could I ever forget!" he cried "What happened?" you chimed in, he looked at you "It was horrid!"

The bartender chuckled to herself.

"It was a whole week of just... Ew..." he struggled to find the right words "This man, uh, the Afton guy, started popping up again, just walking, being weird. He looked okay at first, there was something... Off, about him but other than that, pretty normal-" he took a larger sip of his beer.

"-Then, the smell" the bartender giggled, "After each day the smell got worse... It was like he was rotting from the inside out... Then from the outside in... You could see it, the way his skin got, weird" he looked at his glass in fear.

"I was there when it happened..." he took a final gulp of his drink "I watched as his insides crawled out of him... I ran after that, got someone to help, but..." you leaned in, intrigued to what exactly was going on.

"When we came back... The body was gone..." you let a 'whoa' slip, none of this made any sense, but it was entertaining.

"I mean... It couldn't have just, walked away, right?" after what you've seen in the past few weeks you'd believe anything...

"Well..." the bartender "The woods are quite dangerous, and I would highly recommend ya forget about all this-" she gave you a wink "-But... There's no one stopping ya from finding that house, it would be a real shame if ya did" her smile grew.

"Oh... Oh! I-I just remembered, I gotta meet the, uh, moving crew" she chuckled at your words, "Uh... Bye!" Jason gave you a weird look as your power walked out towards the door.

On your way out you drove past that spot again, parking right next to the 'no trespassing' sign.

"Why would anyone trespass here??" you leaned back into your car seat, "If I can't drive my car into the woods there's no way I'm going on foot".

Huffing in annoyance you rested your cheek in your palm, looking out the window of your car, into the deepness of the forest.

Even in this light it still seemed dark.

None of this made any sense... Thirteen years ago...

It couldn't be William...

...

His son... The eldest... The one that looked exactly like him...

Poor kid...

But... No... This doesn't make sense...

Why would he be dragged into this?

If you were him you'd run as far away from all this as you could.

...

At least then you'd have a choice...

You could be a coward...

You'd have an excuse...

Something caught your eye. What seemed to be the glimmer of metal between the shrubbery, to the side of the actual road... As you exited your car the shine grew brighter, the metal chain connecting a gate, covered in bushes and what looked to be some sort of ivy.

It looked new...

Like It had been replaced recently...

You looked behind you.

No one was around...

No one here to stop you.

The chain was fastened with a lock, too tight for you to pull it off with your own two hands. You could of given up... Could've gone home...

But... Despite the chain's sturdiness...

The gate looked flimsy

A manic grin reached your face as you returned to your car, backing as far as you could while still facing the gate.

You yelled as your car rammed into the metal, it collapsed from its bounds and hit the floor as you ran over it.

Past the now destroyed gate was a gravel path leading to where the road should have lead towards.

You had found it.

It was quite a bumpy ride towards your destination, rubble and branches had littered the outskirts of the path, causing your car to jump and sputter every time you ran over them.

When a house came into view, your gut shifted.

It looked... Old...

Abandoned, yet not forgotten... As if the house still held a soul...

A burning memory of something it used to be...

"... This is it..." you muttered to yourself, there was no one to hear you, you were alone, you felt lonely too.

You opened the door of your car as quietly as you could, yet you didn't know why...

It wasn't like anyone was here...

The stairs leading to the front door were old and creaked under your steps, you were surprised your foot hadn't fallen through, the paint that covered the door had faded and was beginning to rot.

It wasn't locked... Or, the lock was broken... It was too deteriorated to tell.

You flinched at how loud it was as it opened, it echoed through the emptiness of the house heightening the sound.

"Ah fuck..." you whispered.

The inside was a mess, boxes, paper, and other various items cluttered the ground, positioned near the walls to allow a path you could walk through without stepping on anything.

Some of them looked new.

Walking along the wooden flooring you looked around. It was a normal-looking house, old, yet normal. By the size of the building, you guessed the Afton family were quite, wealthy.

You glanced up what looked to be a staircase, you didn't bother trying to climb it, it seemed if you did you'd either trip and fall or damage something on your way up

The next room you found looked to be a kitchen, it didn't have that rotten food smell, in fact, it seemed like all the food was rather new. An empty bag of popcorn sat next to what seemed to be... A large gift basket filled with butter...?

Huh... That's pretty exotic...

You wondered through to another room, what seemed to be a living room, there was an old-looking television set with a couch directly opposite it with a bowl of buttered popcorn on it... Certainly lively...

You looked around at the walls, the wallpaper was beginning to tear off of them...

A picture caught your eye.

A family photo, close to the ones you had found but... They looked, happy...

The sight made you sad, yet, you didn't know why...

Was it the thought that you didn't have a perfect family in the past?

Or the thought that you wouldn't get to have a perfect family in the future?

You couldn't tell...

Your hand subconsciously extended to touch the picture frame, as your fingers dug into the wood you felt a deep pain from your chest.

Your eyes widened as the picture plunged off of the wall.

"Shit!" you yelped as it fell to the floor with a loud crash as it shattered on the ground

You grew silent as a thunk from upstairs rang in your ears...

A distant patter followed the noise.

Wait...

...

Those were footsteps...

Oh fuck...

You scrambled to find a hiding spot, eventually diving under the couch, you fit, just.

The sound grew closer, dancing through rooms you've already been through before landing in your current position.

The figure had old looking sneakers on, the lases weren't tied, with colorful socks that hid their skin as their pant legs were cuffed to their ankles. They stood in front of the mess, examining it silently before stepping slowly around the room.

You held your breath as he stalked the walls, looking for, well... You.

Their steps seemed sluggish, as if they didn't have full control of their muscles, you didn't dare move to get a better look at them...

If they were an Afton... You couldn't risk it...

As they let out what sounded to be some kind of groan you relaxed a bit, you waited until you saw them leave to breathe.

That was a mistake.

Underneath the couch it seemed like it hadn't been cleaned since the 90s, the amount of dust that had built up there filled your nose as you inhaled.

The sound of your sneeze echoed through the room, it was loud, no matter how quick you were to slap your hand over your mouth.

It was too late.

The rush of footsteps came from the hall as the figure returned, this time right in front of you.

Your heart was in your throat as your blood ran cold.

The figure began to kneel down.

Your eyes widened as a purple hand held up their weight, it was a similar color to the mark on your own hand.

It looked thin and bony, almost sickly.

Both their fingers and hand were long.

Just like William's hands, yet thinner in a way.

Another hand began to feel around at the plain you hid under.

You squirmed and shifted away from it as the tips of their fingers graced near where your face hid.

Curse their long arms.

As their hand cupped your face, their grip grew tighter.

It stayed like that for a while.

Their fingers would move on occasion and your breath would grow faster in fear.

Eventually, their hand retreated to the ground near your head.

It stood still for a while.

You contemplated your escape.

Yet you froze as hollow eyes met yours.

Deep pools of dark water yet deep within you could see the slight flicker of a soul trapped inside.

"You..." the voice sounded similar to William's, yet it was less scratchy and held more of a warmth to it with a lingering sorrow.

"What are they doing here?" as their limp mouth quivered you noted the fact they didn't have teeth or a tongue...

It was like their whole body was hollow...

(Word Count: 2525)


	34. Eyes underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): I have only known Michael for a day and a half
> 
> (Y/N): And if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room then myself

December 2023  
————————————

As the hand reached for you again, you screamed and shuffled back to squeeze out of the tight space.

Stumbling to your feet you sprinted out of the room as soon as your balance came back to you.

You could hear him cry out something as you tripped over some books.

As the steps grew louder, adrenaline took over your body, rushing to escape.

You ducked into an open door before closing it shut.

Your grip tightened as the figure tried to get inside, they weren't strong enough.

The room was small, it looked to be some sort of office, it looked more abandoned than the rest of the house, there wasn't an exit in sight and by the distant mumbles and weak pounds from outside, you weren't getting out of here without a fight...

You let out a breath, timing the shoves at the door, each time they got harder you listened in more.

With one pull you swung the door open causing them to lose their balance and tumble inside, landing face-first on the floor with a grunt.

You glanced at them quickly, he wore a deep red hoodie a similar color to the sneakers, just a different shade, the hood had flopped over their head so you couldn't see, as he began to stir you snuck out the door and closed it behind you.

Rushing towards the front door you stumbled a few times in your panic but as you made it to the hallway, a grin spread across your face.

It was only when the figure tackled you to the ground did your smile falter.

You landed on the ground with a thud. He held you down as you squirmed in discomfort.

"You chose the wrong day to steal" he muttered to himself, his voice hid anger behind each word.

"Steal? I'm not trying to steal anything!" you yelled as his knee, or... Whatever was in his leg, dug into your back, his grip seemed to loosen as his touch suddenly became nervous.

You squirmed and threw him off before crawling as far away as you could.

"Wait!" he pleaded before grabbing onto your ankle, you looked him in the eye-sockets, despite having no eyes he looked fearful.

"You responded..." he seemed dumbfounded "You-You can hear me!" sudden dread filled your form, can't you go one day without having to deal with ghosts?? You actually forgot you could do that...

"What?! No, I can't!" great job (Y/N)... You tried your hardest to scramble away but his hand pulled you back.

For a man with no insides, he had one hell of a grip.

"No, please don-Arg!" you kicked him in the face, his hand fell as you scurried away, standing by the door ready to leave, but... Something held you back...

Some deep part of your core that had been forgotten for a while.

Kindness...

With all this rush... All this pain...

You had only thought about yourself...

That bartender...

Did you know her name?

Did you even think to ask??

What kind of a person had you become...

To take without thinking... To use people for your own benefit...

You've let mother down.

You turned and looked towards the man, or at least the remnants of a man you never knew...

He looked distraught, the pain that echoed through his face... You were the only one to see it, anyone else would have seen nothing and most likely turned to run.

Then it clicked.

The face shape...

The house...

Oh no...

"Michael..." you muttered.

"Oh... Oh no, no, no... Fuck!" you slapped yourself with your free hand "Fuck! I'm such an idiot!"

He stood to his feet, rubbing the place you kicked him "Ahhhh, I'm sorry!" you pleaded "I know I broke into your house and kicked you in the face, but... I have a reason!"

His gaze seemed to narrow "..." you got a good look at him as he came the two of you stood in silence, he was purple, you guessed all over his body but only his face was exposed, he held the sleeves of his hoodie to cover his hands, it didn't help much since he was too tall for it, not quite as tall as William was, but he still towered over you.

He shifted as you looked at him. "You're Michael, right?" you questioned lowly, he nodded.

"Yeah... Your brother has told me a lot about you... But, I think you've changed since then..." he stiffened "My brother?" oh fuck... You probably shouldn't just talk about dead people in conversations like it's normal... Especially if the death may or may not have caused emotional trauma.

"Uhhh, yeah... Funny story" you rubbed that back of your neck "Well... Now that I think about it, it isn't funny at all..." you exhaled, his gaze traveled along your face.

"I see ghosts... That's a basic synopsis, well, I have a 'psychic connection' to the 'other side' that allows me to communicate with those who haven't passed on... Which relates to most of the souls connected to... All this" you waved your hands in emphases.

"... You said you're here for a reason... What reason is that exactly?" he shifted his weight "To be honest with you, I have no clue... Not really, I'm supposed to save them, uh, fix all this, but... I'm not too sure where this is all leading to..." It was a partial lie, you knew...

You just didn't want to think about it.

"..." he looked you in the eyes "Why?" his voice was uncertain, "Why? Well, I think it's the right thing to do! If I am the only one who can do this... Why not?" you walked closer, you got a better look at his face, there were small marks around his mouth... Perhaps where his 'inside's crawled out of him'.

Even now he still looked so much like his father, you couldn't look at him directly for too long...

"But, why here?" he subconsciously hunched to be able to look at you better, "I... I'm not sure what I was hoping to find here, answers I guess, but, I found you!" you laughed nervously.

"... Tell me-" you looked at his face "-You said Chris talks about me... Does he forgive me?" he sounded so... sad.

You sighed "Often I can't tell what Chris is thinking, not truly..." his face didn't change "But, on the inside, I think he knows it wasn't your fault..." what you could only describe as a smile spread on his face.

"... Can... Can I hug you?" he sounded small, something he was not. "Uhh, sure? Go ahead bud" you held out your arms, the speed and strength of his grip knocked the wind out of you.

"Thank you..." he muttered into your shoulder, he sounded as if he would have cried if he had working tear-ducts... "No-hrk-Problem..." you wheezed as he crushed you.

You sighed into his hoodie before rubbing his back "I can see why Chris likes you so much..." he clutched you tighter "You remind me of our mother" huh... "Thank you...?"

"She was a wonderful woman... I'm sure you're a great (woman/man), that's what Chris see's in you... Kindness" he muttered, it seemed like he wanted to continue so you stood silent.

"... He watched her die" you tensed as the words left his mouth, his grip on you grew dark "After Elizabeth died... She hung herself, she was so... Struck with grief and mortified that it was Father's own machine that took away their daughter... Chris walked in, he watched her die..."

You held him as he shook "Father, he buried her in the forest... No one knew... No one remembered her... After each death he just seemed to, forget, he just moved on..." he croaked out.

The general aura his soul gave off was sad, it was strong, holding a deep sorrow that flooded your soul as he clung onto you.

No one had heard his voice in thirteen years...

All this sorrow building up within his core and no one there to listen.

His father had spent thirty godforsaken years in the void but, this was a boy...

A boy who had his life stolen from him, taken away by forces you didn't know yet.

But you had an idea of who to call responsible...

You could feel it under your palms...

He had died screaming.

"You said you wanted answers?" Michael questioned, you nodded into his chest for at your height you couldn't reach very far...

"... Alright, I know a place, but-" he let go of you "-We have to get back here by five... That's when my show starts" you gave him a questioning look "This place has power?" he nodded.

"Henry has this whole area sectioned off as private property so people will leave me alone... Didn't stop you though" he muttered. Henry... The other guy from the photo... "Where's he now?" you followed Michael as he stepped outside.

"Judging by the day-" he paused, thinking "-He shouldn't be here for another three days..." three days... You couldn't wait that long. William knew where you lived if you were gone for too long... Who knows what he'd do...

"I'll have to meet him one day... He sounds like a nice enough man" you smiled as Michael looked at you "He is-" he looked off into the forest, a solum look within the pits of his soul "-He was a good father too..."

...

You are going to kick William...

"Now... Here!" he pulled something out of the dirt, it looked to be some sort of trap-door...

You watched as he threw it to the side "What's down there?" you questioned "Answers" he said simply before stepping down.

Following at close pursuit you descended into what seemed to be some sort of spiral staircase, lights turned on as you moved deeper into darkness, eventually reaching what seemed to be some sort of large building.

"There motion sensors they should work all the way there... So, we won't have to walk through darkness, uh-" he looked at you "-I don't know your name..."

"It's (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)" you stumbled down from the stairs and stood next to him "Nice to meet you, I'm Michael..." he hesitated before deciding to keep it at Michael. 

You found yourself smiling "Nice to meet you too, say uhh... How big is this place?" you looked around, it seemed to go on for miles.

"Big. It's a set of tunnels that run underneath the town. The main one, the one we're going through now, leads to the factory at the edge of this place"

"Ah! the uh, Circus... Uh, Cir... No, it's uh-" "Circus Baby's Pizza World?" Michael interrupted "Yes! That's it! ... Why are we going there?" he laughed to himself before covering it up with a cough.

"Well that's were answers are! That's where the animatronic's father built were kept" he explained "Oh" you smiled.

"Just so happens to be the same animatronic's that made this happen" he gestured to his body "Oh" you frowned.

"..." looking blankly forward you watched as the shadows moved, "They're not there now, are they?" he shook his head.

"No, I'm not sure where they are now actually..." he sighed before laughing at your mortified face.

"I'm so glad you can hear me. It would be hard to explain all this with sign language... I'm still learning..." he rubbed his neck.

Awkward boy...

"You-" you pointed at Michael's face "-You are my son now..." he gave you an amused look "But I'm older than yo-" "Ah! As your technical step (Mom/Dad), I disapprove of this blasphemy! You. Are. My. Son! And that is final young man" you cried in a dramatic voice, he chuckled before frowning harshly, he groaned into his hand and you looked at him in a both concerned and confused matter.

"What's up son?" he shook his head "It's nothing... I just don't think you'd want to be associated in that way with my father..."

...

Ah...

"Oh Michael, heh..." you laughed awkwardly "... There's still so much I'm not telling you" he gave you a weird look, "What do you mean by that (Y/N)?"

"Well, you see, a lot has happened, in the past few months... Heh, firstly, my workplace, Fazbear's Fright, recently found an official animatronic!"

He nodded showing he could understand what you were talking about "And, said animatronic, just so happens to have the reanimated corpse of your father stuck inside!" you grinned trying to not let the horrified look of Michael's face burn into your soul.

"You found my father?" you chuckled nervously "By accident-" "By accident!? I've been looking for him for thirty years!" oh boy... 

"..." the silence wasn't promising "And... uh, we may or may not have built up a... Relationship, over the ti-" "Relationship?! What kind of relationship..." you couldn't look at him.

"...uh" you stumbled to make it sound normal "Michael, I'm not weird" you could feel the horror dripping from his gaze.

He looked confused when you glanced at him "That... That doesn't sound like my father..." he looked into the darkness, "Listen... If I was stuck in the void for three decades I'd probably cling onto the first person who gave me the time of day too!" you rationalized.

"I mean... You're reaction to me being able to hear you was quite, tame in comparison to the... things, your father has done" he looked you in the eyes. "And, that's all it is. H-He's just... Delusional... He doesn't love me... Not really" a subconscious sadness followed your words, Michael gave you another weird look, his gaze narrowing as you scrambled to find the right words.

Your face twisted in panic "Michael! The man wants to fuck me, how am I the one making this weird" his eyes widened "What! You-" he paused looking at you in shock "-You haven't have you?"

"Wha- No!" not physically "That... That wouldn't work anyway... No blood, no erection, pretty sure it got gnawed off by some kind of mammal though... Not that I've checked, I wouldn't, why are you looking at me like that, I haven't looked!"

He shook his head before speed walking ahead.

"Hey!" you couldn't catch up, "Fuck you, and your freakishly long legs!" you could hear him chuckle.

"I don't have long legs, you're just small (Mum/Dad)!" he sped up, you gasped.

"Tough talk for a man with no bones!" you laughed as you ran towards him.

"Don't wear yourself out... We're here anyway" he stopped in front of a ladder that leads to a hatch on the ceiling.

It looked, old, in a way... As if it had been used for quite some time.

"(Y/N)..." you turned to look into his hollow eyes.

"Welcome to hell... Where fantasy and fun come to life"

(Word Count: 2525)


	35. Tomb of Hope

December 2023  
————————————

The clunk of metal echoed through the surrounding as the hatch was removed.

You watched as Michael shifted the metal off and placed it to the flooring above, you followed him as he climbed up the ladder.

It was dark inside... Well, you didn't quite know exactly where you were yet, but it seemed to be huge.

"This is the Funtime auditorium, despite the name, the time I spent here was anything but fun..." he muttered, his voice was low yet it still echoed through the building.

"Yikes... The factory didn't look that big on the outside, what's up with this place?" you looked around into the darkness, it took your eyes a while to adjust. "This whole place is underground, keeps it cold... I'll explain why later" he traced his hand along the wall, following pipes that led to something deeper within the room.

You followed behind him as he wandered deeper into the shadows, he continued to be too fast so you held onto the back of his hoodie, he didn't seem to mind... Or he couldn't feel it... "So, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened here?" you pulled on his clothing making him stumbled for a second before slowing down.

"Here? Well, after my father went missing the locations around America began to close for good, until there were only a select few left, one in California, one in Texas, two in Florida, and this one... After they lost contact with the last remaining Afton, me, and the animatronic's here went missing, they scrapped the remaining ones and left the factories abandoned... No one dared touch them" he made his way along the wall stopping when he reached what looked to be a door.

"No... I mean what happened to you?" he stayed silent, pushing buttons in a small hatch, "Over there..." he pointed behind him, across the darkness there was a small light, small enough to just illuminate another door "That's where I died... My insides are probably still there... Or, at least my skeleton would be..." he stopped moving.

"I doubt they'd have the decency to clean it up" he spat, you felt your stomach sink at his words.

The door slid open with a shunk.

Michael stood up and held it open, "If it closes while we're in there, we'll be locked inside-" he looked down "-Then we'd have to call Henry, he hates being here..." you dove inside the room and dragged a chair positioned in the middle of the room outside so it held the door open.

"There! That should hold it" you stood proudly to the side as Michael dug through the drawers of the office, he pulled out a tube, examining it before placing it on the cluttered desk.

"Are... Are those blueprints?" you questioned, he hummed and continued to pull tubes out of the draw like an ominous clown car.

"For the animatronic's, they were designed to harvest remnant" your face scrunched in confusion, Michael noticed this "You know what remnant is right?" you shook your head.

"Oh... Uhhh-" he stood back up and popped open one of the blueprints, it looked like a bear "-So, the animatronic's were built to lure children and harvest their souls, their souls are then turned into remnant... Remnant is what keeps the souls intact, it's what keeps me alive, trapped here as skin-" he looked at your right hand "-It's what healed your hand... Whatever happened there" his gaze narrowed.

You glanced at the scar that traced in-between your ring and middle finger, was the remnant in William's corpse the reason it healed so fast?

Gross...

"So... William wasn't just killing children for the heck of it..." your mind wrapped around the knowledge you were fed "He-He was harvesting them..." Michael's head lowered "Yes, that's what these were for" he handed you the blueprint.

Looking at the paper you noticed how odd some of the design choices were...

Luring... Storage tank... What kind of sick joke was this??

"Dear lord..." you muttered, it was worse than you thought... Someone who killed people, it was bad sure, but that was something you could deal with... But this...

What the fuck...

"How many?" you looked at Michael who stared you down "Don't know..." he muttered lifelessly, "Could be hundreds, could be thousands... I don't think he cared..." you felt your shoulder's slump, it was quite the information to take in, yet somehow you weren't surprised...

"But-" you shook your head before rubbing your face "-Never mind... I-I'll deal with it later..."

Michael began to put the blueprints into a box he found underneath the desk, "Father is holding onto life by the remnant his body has collected-" he stood up and held the box "-The only way to get rid of remnant is heat".

The words made your mind tumble.

Your death, the second one, when the cooling was taken away you felt closer to dying...

Is this what it was?

Had children been subjected to the suffering you were shown?

The sleepness nights those thoughts had given you... Had people endured that suffering?

"For remnant to be eradicated it must be exposed to extreme temperatures, Henry and I... We've tried... Experimented with things, so we know to be rid of that demon he must be in a place of at least one hundred and twenty degrees..." Michael was talking to you but you were barely listening.

"Like... Fire?" he nodded to your question "A small taste of the eternal flame waiting for him" you shuffled at his words, there was a darkness to his words... Something you couldn't explain, yet it reminded you so much of William...

Michael saw this too, he quickly slumped over and turned away, "With this new information, his whereabouts, an inside guide, someone he 'trusts'... Once Henry knows about all this..." he looked you in the eyes, a hopeful gaze followed.

The hope of a broken man, one that tore you in two.

"We could do this... We could save them" a wonky smile shun through his soul, something his face could no longer do...

"Yeah" was all you could say, nothing could prepare you for the fate that was laid out before you... Tonight you had to die... Who knows what would happen next.

(I know)

"We should get out of here... I don't think we have anything else to do" Michael stood near the doorway, offering you to go first, your body wondered out of the room yet your mind was stuck in your throat.

He kicked the chair so it tumbled into the room, the door slammed shut soon after.

A throbbing from your head grew unbearable.

Too many thoughts...

You had no choice now...

You couldn't let down all these people...

All these souls trapped in time.

Not only those of the dead, but the living... A survivors guilt.

Having the choice to kill a murder before they murder, therefore becoming the murder yourself... Or letting them kill innocent after innocent and living with the guilt that you had an opportunity to stop this...

You would have blood on your hands no matter what the choice.

You just had to decide whose blood you preferred...

"...You okay?" you jumped as a hand rested on your shoulder, "Wha- Oh, yes, I'm all good... Just thinking" he nodded, not fully satisfied with your answer

"M-hm, don't do that too hard, you can't run before you walk" you shot him a look and he chuckled as you snapped out of your trance.

"There! Nice to know you're back to normal... (Mum/Dad)" he seemed almost hesitant to refer to you as a parental figure, you watched as he adjusted his hands on the box and began to return to the exit, "Hey! Watch that tone young man!" you followed after him huffing in a humours tone, reassuring him that things were good between the two of you.

He sighed at your words, like a weight was removed from his shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His mother's grave was old, so the grass had covered most of it.

Yet from the way it bulged and the ground around it looked, the job was sloppy and not professional in the slightest.

But that didn't matter now...

"Tell me-" Michael didn't look at you, his gaze was focused on the mound of dirt that sat by his feet "-Is she here?" Michael couldn't see ghosts, despite being dead himself...

The earth felt lifeless... Someone was there, they just weren't there... "No," you said simply "I can't feel anything... I think she's moved on" you heard him sigh as his form slumped forward.

"Is it bad I'm happy?" he questioned voice so lost, yet pleading with you for any semblance of hope "No... It's better that way, she's happy, and probably waiting for her children to join her in peace..." Michael seemed to smile at that.

"Someday" he muttered to himself "Someday soon... I can feel it".

"But-" you held onto his arm "-Not yet, there are still things we need to do, people we need to save... We're not done yet".

You thought about what that rabbit kept telling you 'You're not done yet'.

Is that what it meant?

You needed to stay around until this was all done?

What happens when this is all over??

"Elizabeth was the first" Michael started talking, "Not the first to die in all this, no, but the first Afton to physically perish" you cocked your head to the side.

"It was one of Father's creations that took her... Part of me hoped he felt guilty... That it burned him like they burn me-" he looked away "-Part of me knows he didn't care..."

He did care... He told you... Perhaps he didn't care in the right way.

You just hoped he wasn't lying...

"The remains of my sister turned into a monster that did... This..." he sighed in annoyance.

"I went to find her... I went to free her, and hopefully lift this burden off my chest, but-" his gaze broke out in pain "-It was a trap, I was lured in and torn apart, used as a costume for a week... Until I rotted beyond use..."

"I don't believe what did this too me was my sister... No. It used her voice, but, it wasn't her soul-" he shifted uncomfortably "-As they were inside me... I could feel it wasn't her, her soul was so twisted from its original form, it was no longer a soul, but fuel for that machine... It's too bad that didn't happen to father... Then we wouldn't have to deal with him..."

"We could deal with a machine..."

A smile formed between his cheeks, before fading into oblivion. "Then it was mother, Clara Afton-" he looked towards the grave "-He came home from work one evening only to find her hanging from the ceiling... He buried her the same night" there was a disconnect from his words, as if he didn't know what he was saying.

"Then... Th-" he stumbled "Chris" you interrupted, he nodded, you knew he didn't want to go further, he didn't have to...

"...Then, after a decade it was father's turn, he went missing... I think you know more about that than I do" you nodded.

He smiled sickly "...It's funny-" you shifted "-It's hilarious... Father never loved anything in his life but-" he turned to you "-In death, he seemed capable of loving something enough to trick it into feeling some flicker of empathy towards him" your face fell.

"..."

"It..."

"It's not your fault..." he muttered calmly "He tricked Henry long enough that he never ratted him out... You're the same in a way, just-" he thought for a moment "-I don't think Henry had as much of a tolerance for William as you seem to have"

How could one man leave so much pain? Even in death, he brings so much torment...

"Michael..." he turned as you spoke, humming to notify you that he heard.

"Your father's days are numbered".

(Word Count: 2052)


	36. Bloody Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you forget about the AO3 version of your own fic :oop:

(Warning: Mild NSFW, Kissing a corpse (The actual corpse not just the suit) mentions of death)

December 2023  
————————————

As your brain ran with thoughts and ideas, your body tried its best to hide the flood of screaming that hid behind your eyes.

"..." It was silent in the attraction... Too silent, it was already an hour and fifteen minutes into your shift and you hadn't been tackled to the ground yet...

"Where's my bastard?" you muttered into the dead halls.

The lies burned within your soul, yet your face had a tired gaze that held you together... For the moment at least.

You glanced through to the room you would die in later tonight, it looked as it did when you left it. Though through the stale air you could feel something... Off... Something you couldn't grasp the full extent of just yet.

A faded thunk could be heard, as if something was in the walls...

You turned to look, yet nothing stood out of the ordinary...

As you came closer the sound grew, and with the noise came a smell. Something you couldn't place...

It was familiar...

Like a memory trapped in the tar of something forgotten, the more the stench entered your nostrils the stronger the memory became...

It was almost here, yet still felt so far away...

Your face pressed against the cold wall, you could feel... Something radiating deep within the plaster.

Like a scream being drowned out by the noise of a crowd...

The cry made you relax, it seemed the more you listened the louder it got.

"...Hey" you flinched as a hand made its way to your shoulder, the tips of their fingers grazed against your neck, they were cold, metallic.

"Oh Wi-Springtrap! Your hands are freezing!" it seemed your yell had distracted him from your mishap. He chuckled "It's been so long since I last saw you" he sounded quiet.

"Long? It was like two days?" his hands slid to your waist before dragging you closer to his chest, where your face fell into "Time doesn't feel like it used to... It always feels like forever when I have to wait for you" all your previous thoughts scattered out of view as he spoke.

You huffed "That was... Really sweet..." his head shifted so it rested on the top of yours "... I'm gonna throw up" his hands gripped your hips as you looked down anxiously "Haha... Please don't" he said nervously.

A smile rested on your face despite the feeling of not wanting to do so resting within your chest.

...

You noticed how small you were compared to him...

"... Good lord, how tall were you?" you had only seen him in that suit or not face to face circumstances, it might have given him a few inches in height...

"I was 6'7 in life" good fuck... You sighed "I've never felt smaller that I have right now..." he chuckled as you buried your face in the suit's fabric.

He was tall, but, in a picture of a rat stretched length-ways in Microsoft word kind of way...

"... Let's go" you began to shuffle away in the same position as Springtrap refused to let go of you, making the path to the office almost impossible.

Once the two of you reached the office he threw you onto the desk, you landed with a yelp and held yourself up with your arms.

Even in this position, he needed to hunch over to face you properly

(Reminds me of that 'how to talk to a short person' meme...)

He leaned in, presumably for a kiss but you had another idea.

"Wait" you moved back, he stopped and looked at you with a confused glance.

"I want to see you..." a sudden nervousness fell over your form, his confusion only grew "You, the real you" your hands made their way to the sides of the suits face.

His gaze held a blankness to it, like he didn't know what to say...

"Are you sure?" he sounded soft, by the metal that was poking at your fingers you could safely say, he was not in the slightest.

"Yeah-" you found yourself snickering at his worried expression "-Do you really think that little of me? That I'll leave you when I see your skull?" his eyes widened "No! No, of course not... Just taking precautions, that's all"

"Whatever you say crumpet boy" your grin grew as you watched his hands unlock the sides of the suit, pulling the mouth open and locking it so it would stay open and not clamp down on your head while you're smooching... If they even get to that stage.

You felt a slight whoa pass through your mind as you gazed at the sight before you, it was a corpse, yes... You had seen your fair share of those, but...

This was different...

Rotting skin was still attached to parts of his remains, where the suit was torn more the more of his skull was exposed, you traced your fingers across the cold bone, it was lifeless and hard...

The chipped tooth made his lasting grin asymmetrical... It reminded you of dream William, you watched as his sunken eyes watched you.

You smiled "... Ha, I can see your brain-" he leaned into your touch "-Surprised you have one!" he recoiled his face with a look of mild frustration in his glassy silver eyes.

"Come!" you cackled "Gimme a kiss" you ran your hand along the sides of his face, he leaned in and you met him halfway, your lips met with mostly crooked and broken teeth, but there were some bits of his skin that your own was able to connect with.

It was weird.

It felt wrong.

He didn't have a nose...

Your own nose just kind of... Slid in there... You didn't need to move your head...

He couldn't move his own head so your hands shifted and moved his jaw to grant you access.

His mouth tasted weird... You weren't surprised...

There was a tongue... At least you hoped that's what it was...

Perhaps you should have checked the inside of his mouth beforehand...

"Mmph!" your eyes shot open as a hand made its way up your thigh.

He didn't have eyelids so he looked right back at you.

"Oh, what I would do to be able to feel you" he wasn't talking with his mouth.

You let yourself breathe by pulling your head away, his agape mouth dripped with your own saliva, you cringed lightly before stiffening as the hand rested on your hip.

He examined your face, "What did I do to deserve you?" murdered children "Isn't it odd how fate put us together?" you cocked your head to the side.

"Fate? I don't think such a thing exists..." you said blankly, he shook his head, as it dipped your saliva fell through some of his missing teeth, flowing past the rotting gums.

"So life just so happens to give me the one person in this world who can speak to the dead? Yeah... Fate surely doesn't exist..." you felt like a brick was thrown at your skull.

"..." was this fate? or just some sick coincidence?

"Well... I'm not too sure about thaAA!" you yelped as a hand fumbled with your belt, "As much as I love to hear you ramble sweetheart-" he slid the leather out of your jeans "-I'd much rather hear you scream right now" you could hear the smile even though his face was motionless.

Through the touch of his soul, you felt not only the envelope of lust but love held onto your body.

It made you squirm.

You felt his teeth on your neck, he squeezed his jaw with his hands, biting down on your neck, the sharper teeth, the more broken ones, bit hard enough to pierce skin.

You threw your head back in a mix of pain and pleasure, your head was screaming but your body wasn't listening.

"Ah fuck-" your hand made its way to the back of his head "-Is that it? C'mon bite me harder coward!" you demanded, he chuckled and pushed his jaw harder onto your neck, you groaned in satisfaction.

"Kinky" he muttered, your grip tightened "Shut up... You didn't know what that word meant two months ago..." you bit back a moan as (his fingers drew closer to/he palmed) your growing (wetness/erection) through your jeans.

Your mind clouded with euphoria as you felt your hips buck to his hand.

"Mhm... Marvelous" he purred, your thoughts came back as his words rang in your ears, as he began to slide the zipper you panicked.

"Wha- No!" you squeezed your legs together keeping his hand locked between your thighs, he moved his face to look at you, a confused gaze resting within his eyes.

"(Y/N)... Sweetheart what's wrong?" he retracted his hand as much as he could, you loosened your grip and it sat on your cheek.

"I-I... I'm sorry-" "You don't have to be..." even though he sounded calm and reassuring his voice hid mild disappointment, you could tell by the fact his eyes were still clouded by lust, he looked like a wild animal, the saliva that still sat in his mouth magnified that...

"I just, don't think I'm ready... For all, that-" your body was but your mind was still hesitant "-It... It's not the right place... Or, time... For me" there was so much you were hiding... It felt wrong but you knew you had no other choice.

"I don't think we'll be able to do this anywhere else" you knew he was right, you doubted soon you'll even be able to see him again.

You smiled "Well, you never know what the future holds" his mood seemed to pick up at this possibility, you knew what the future held for him...

You didn't want to think about it...

"But, uh-" you looked at the time, 4:36, shit "-I might just... Go home" you felt him stiffen "What?"

"I'm feeling a little light-headed... Probably cause I haven't been getting the best sleep" he relaxed once he knew it wasn't his fault... Little did he know...

"That-That's a plan-" he sounded nervous "-Yeah, do that... Leave me if it makes you feel better" he was practically begging you to stay with him.

His tone, his look...

He sounded obsessed.

This isn't right...

This isn't healthy...

"Yeah... If you could-" you pointed to his tight grip on your hip, "-Let me go" you laughed cautiously, he looked down before stepping back.

The wordless are unnerved you as he stood back and watched you zip up your pant and fasten your belt.

Warm liquid ran down your chest.

Shit.

You were still bleeding from the bite on your neck, your shirt was most likely ruined, the way it looked... It would probably leave a mark too.

By the feral flame within his eyes, you guessed that was his initial intent.

You simply fuelled his flame with your own sinful desires...

You held your hand up to it, wincing as you touched the raw skin.

"... Scotty won't mind if I leave a little early, he knows I'm a wreck more than anyone" you laughed to yourself, Springtrap seemed to shift at your words yet you paid no mind to it.

He clicked some of the locks and pulled the muzzle of the suit back down to cover his skull.

"I-" he hesitated "See you tomorrow (Y/N)" his blank tone made you look at him, "... Alright," he didn't move as you wandered to the door.

"Wait!" you flinched to his voice, you turned "Are you really going to forget your coat?" he sounded smug.

"In this weather you will most definitely need it" you nodded to his words, taking the coat you gave up your excuses to come back here.

"You've been so forgetful recently..." your lips pursed together, nodding in a grateful manner before exiting the attraction.

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, it echoed through the cold air.

You groaned and leaned into the door.

Goddammit...

There was a light pressure in your gut.

"..." your eyes widened in realization.

"Oh fuck..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the past two hours, you had been pacing along the side of the building where there were no windows to be found.

Passing by the front you could have sworn you saw eyes watching you as you went by...

This wasn't going how you hoped it would...

Your plans had been messed with, once again, by William. Fucking. Afton.

Horny fuck...

Bloody rabbit can't keep his hands to himself...

Once you thought it was the right time to move, you wandered towards the back door.

It was quiet, the air held an aura to it, it was weird...

It was new...

The smell had returned, yet it worsened the deeper you trod.

I'm glad you decided to come tonight...

Shit.

You flinched as Charlotte's voice echoed through your brain.

I'm also glad I decided to walk away once the two of you started kissing.

You felt your face burn up.

That was beyond gross (Y/N)...

"Shutup" you whispered through gritted teeth.

You made your way towards the room and shifted the machine once more.

Crawling inside you let out a breath.

You hoped this wouldn't take two weeks...

Or be painful...

...

Yet part of you knew it would...

You sat in the hole calmly awaiting death...

It came as the cold hands of shadows pulled your soul into the dust.

You died...

Again...

...

To be completely honest you were getting tired of dying...

You couldn't wait for all this to be over...

Yet...

...

You didn't want tomorrow to come...

Something deep within your soul told you something bad was approaching.

You just didn't know what...

(Word Count: 2364)


	37. The Endless Maze

(Warning: mentions of death, death, mentions of depression, sorrow over death)

December 2023  
————————————

Through the darkness, you stood.

Waiting for any sign of what to do.

The shadows followed you as you moved forward through the room.

This time, there were no walls, the dark echoed around you as your steps rippled around the void.

It was strange...

The feeling of existing without existing.

You hadn't had time to truly think about it before...

Wandering through the void without having a body to wander.

It was...

Strange...

"Hello!" a child's voice broke your train of thought, as you blinked walls seemed to replace the darkness, they were green and flowed with a non-existent wind, they seemed like hedges.

You spun to face a little girl.

She had bright blond hair fashioned in polite curls that were tied up with a bright red bow, her pinkish purple dress flowed in that same air...

"Have you seen my dog?" she questioned, you looked around in shock, the way the walls seemed to end prematurely, it was like a maze.

"Uhh... No, I'm pretty sure I haven't... I don't actually know where I am... Do you?" you looked at her, she seemed excited to see another person "Nope".

The girl trapped in an endless maze.

"Huh... That's helpful" you muttered, "So, uh, what's your name?" her eyes gleamed at the question "My name's Susie! What's yours?"

A smile made its way to your face "I'm (Y/N), I'm here to invite you to a party" a deep part of you felt sad, "A party! Oh joy!" her grin widened as she hopped in place.

You chuckled "Well, c'mon-" extending your hand she took it eagerly "-I'm sure once we look around a bit we might find it!"

Through your journey the maze twisted and turned, you found it odd how the wind affected both the bushes and Susie, yet you stayed completely static.

As if you weren't there...

"So... How is the maze usually?" you questioned trying to break the silence that burned your core "I've been here for so long-" your face fell "-It always changes, like a Rubik's cube... I don't know how I got here, or how long I've been here".

"..." she held your hand tighter "I miss my mommy..." you clutched her hand "It's okay... We-We'll, uhh... I'm sorry... I can't change that, but-" you looked down "-I'll help you get out of here... Perhaps then all of you will be happy..."

"What about you?" she questioned, "Are you happy?" you looked at her "I-"

You struggled to find the right words "I'm not sure..." she skipped ahead letting go of your hand "Then that's what we'll find! Your happiness!" she sounded so sure of that...

"Oh. Alright then, we might be looking for a long time though... I lost it a long time ago" you followed as she wandered in front of you.

As her pace quickened you called out for her to slow down.

She didn't listen.

She only giggled and told you to catch her.

Once she dipped out of sight you panicked, turning you halted as you found yourself facing a dead-end.

Calling out her name you were greeted with silence.

No sight of where she had run off to...

"Susie?" you cried as you continued to wander the maze, glancing for any way you could have lost her.

There was none...

It was as if she had disappeared into thin air...

"Susie!" you ran faster, it seemed like it didn't matter, the walls of the maze simply continued, like it was forming around you.

After dead-end to dead-end you considered climbing up the maze to get a better understanding of how large this place was, but decided against it as the hedge looked fragile enough for you to fall through if you tried.

So you continued on your investigation, yet it seemed like the path you had taken was changing the further you got from it...

"Why'd she have to run off... This would be so much easier if she stood still-" you groaned before stretching, "-Kids are freaky... Maybe William was right to eradicate them" you slapped a hand over your mouth before pretending you hadn't said anything.

Why had you thought that?

No, no...

Why did you say it out loud???

Had your lack of sleep really been affecting you that much?

But... Your choice of words...

Eradicate...

The thought that those words had left your lips made you feel sick

You couldn't wait for things to go back to normal...

...

Normal...

Would they?

After all this...

Perhaps you'd never be 'normal' again...

A figure came into view as you looked down a path.

It was that bear...

The fucking yellow one...

"Oh fuck... Not now!" you yelled as it began to step closer, groaning you walked the other direction.

"Listen... If you're trying to be scary, don't go slow!" you shoved your hands into your pockets.

"It's just... Boring. And kinda frustrating too-" turning a corner you continued to look for Susie "-If you're trying to kill me just get it over and done with... I'm a busy (woman/man)!"

It stood at the corner you had just turned, you were already at the next one "See" you said, it seemed to turn at your voice.

"It's not frightening if I know I can casually walk faster than you" you smiled smugly.

The bear looked at you for a moment before shifting into a full-on sprint, it clunked on the non-existent concrete.

"Oh fuck!" you began to run "Nononono, go back, go back! This is worse... Much worse!" sprinting through the moving leaves you felt dread building up in your gut.

This was bad...

Very bad!

You just had to poke the bear, hadn't you?

The echo of the bears steps drowned out your thoughts.

It was strange...

You didn't have footsteps.

You yelped as something caught your ankle and dragged you towards the floor.

The bear had clutched your foot and pulled as you struggled to get away.

Its lifeless muzzle seemed to quiver.

Speaking words you couldn't hear.

But your stomach told you they weren't good.

"Hrk! Fuck off ghost!" you kicked it in the nose and it promptly let go.

Scrambling to your feet you ran as fast as could towards any semblance of an exit.

After dozens of paths...

You found nothing but the same bushes that haunted your mind.

You knew it was the same.

It had to be...

This couldn't be endless.

You had to be running in circles...

You...

You couldn't be... Stuck here...

Could you?

...

No... It...

...

The bear was close...

You could hear it...

The footsteps grew louder and firmer as you slowed down.

You were tired...

You wanted this to be over...

...

What if you...

The hedge sunk into your fingers and you clawed up it

You had to get out of here...

No matter what happens...

You need to get out!

You threw your body towards the top of the shrubbery, the place looked large, huge even...

But not endless...

On the other side of where you stood was what seemed to be another bottomless pit, just like the last one except this one seemed to have a floor.

It danced and waved through the dark, like waves in the night, it looked as if it were calling for you to jump into it, to swim with the dark water.

So you did...

Why wouldn't you?

There seemed to be no other option...

Other than to plunge into darkness.

It was only when the realization that you were falling hit you, you started screaming.

And it was only when you hit the floor had you stopped.

There were no waves... No dark water...

No, only a cold floor that...

...

Well...

You didn't know what happened to your body on impact...

But it wasn't, pleasant...

It felt as if your soul had been shattered across space and time...

It was only then you could feel the wind...

Perhaps that's what it was...

It was the only thing you could think of to describe your pain...

...

Heh... Still...

Not the worst thing you've been through.

...

You weren't okay... Not anymore...

Perhaps you never were...

But now, you could feel it more than ever...

"(Miss/Mr) (Y/N)!" you looked, or at least you tried to look, the direction of where the voice came from.

It was Susie...

...

Where the fuck was she during all this??

"Look!" she pointed towards a table with a large cake and guests you recognized surrounding it.

"I found the party!" she sounded happy...

"And you found my dog! Thank you!" there was a dog at the table, underneath.

"But..." she looked at you, all of you "You don't look happy..."

Ya think?

"Hmm... Rabbit said you needed to stay in there until you were happy? You must of cheated!!" she huffed.

Susie...

Sweetie...

I'm dying of blood loss on the floor of technical purgatory...

Do you think I care about the stupid rules??

"Hey! Rabbit's a nice rabbit... Their games aren't stupid..." she crossed her arms.

I'm dying Susie...

"You're just a big meanie" stomping her foot she held her head high.

Susie... I'm dying...

"And you hang out with that big meanie too! Rabbit told me you love him" she stuck her tongue out in childish disgust.

... I'm bleeding out on the floor while a child judges my love life...

Not what I thought tonight would hold...

"Hey! Why don't you join us!" he pointed to an empty seat next to the rabbit, it seemed to wave at you.

"It made all my pain go away!" she smiled.

Oh...

Well I...

...

No... I-I can't...

As much as I'd love to give up sweetheart, I still have stuff to do...

And... People... To see...

...

I need to bring the last guest here...

It... It would be selfish of me to take their place...

...

They deserve it more...

After all this...

"Aha! Don't worry! You'll join us soon once the pain becomes unbearable..." she giggled into the shadows.

...

Susie...

Susie what the fuck does that mean...

Your body faded into darkness as you began to wake up.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!!"

It was dark still, your body felt numb and honestly, you were a little unsettled...

"No, no... Oh, God... You-You're not-"

But as you stared into your eyelids you waited for your body to begin working.

...

Wait...

Someone's holding you...

Rocking your lifeless body back and forth as they cried into the home you died in.

You...

You couldn't move...

As your hearing returned you listened in to their sobbing.

"You're not breathing? What happened... I-I, oh God"

By the panic in their voice, you knew who it was.

"Please... You can't be dead! It's all my fault... I-I should have known something was wrong..."

Scotty.

(Word Count: 1961)


End file.
